Under The Flaversham Rooftop
by lightening816
Summary: Third Arden story. This is a detailed series of stories of the first two years Arden spends living with the Flavershams. This is rated PG for some peril and intence moments. This story has some romance along with humor and angst. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Arden's Christmas Story

Arden's Christmas Story

Arden and Olivia were watching the snow fall. Christmas was in only two weeks and everyone was in holiday spirit, especially Arden. Ever since "Arden's First Love", she's been trying to keep a straight face.  
"Don't you love this time of year? The snow is so beautiful," said Olivia. Arden glanced at the window covered with snow and then looked at Olivia.  
"Yes. This time of year always makes me smile," replied Arden. When Olivia was about to say something else, the two girls heard Hunter come in. Arden and Olivia turned around and saw him running toward them.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" exclaimed Hunter right in Arden's ear making her fall to the ground with a big KLUNK! Arden got up on her feet.  
"I'm okay," she said. She felt her head.  
"Oww! Why must you always do that?" asked Arden rubbing her head. Hunter was acting giddy.  
"I don't know!" he said clapping his hands, smiling, and cheering. Hunter took out a book.  
"Look! A got my favorite Christmas book by Charles Dickens!" exclaimed Hunter.  
"Who's Charles Dickens?" asked Arden.  
"I don't know!" replied Hunter shrugging with a smile. Hiram came running in with a test tube bottle that was smoking green.  
"Everybody!" alarmed Hiram. Before he could say anything else, there was a big explosion! Smoke was all around. Arden and Olivia got up and glared at Hiram.  
"Another toy experiment?" asked Hunter.  
"I can't help it. Christmas sells are big this year! I have to keep everything in order," replied Hiram.  
"Excuse me daddy?" asked Olivia.  
"What is it Olivia?" asked Hiram.  
"What about Christmas presents?" asked Olivia. Hiram stood there. Hiram walked away from the room and came out with a dozen presents. Arden and Olivia stood there in awe.  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Hunter. As Hiram was walking with the dozen presents, Hunter spotted a banana peel on the floor.  
"Mr. Flaversham! Watch out for the-" warned Hunter. It was too late. Hiram accidently stepped on the peel and soon he was slipping and sliding around the floor.  
"Help!" shouted Hiram. Hiram dropped the presents and grabbed the over head lamp swinging all around. Every one started running around creating total chaos!  
"Let go of the lamp!" advised Arden.  
"Are you crazy!" asked Hiram.  
"Just do it!" replied Arden. Hiram let go and he was falling all the way down. He screamed.  
"I got him!" shouted Olivia.  
"I got him!" shouted Hunter. Soon all the children were screeching "I got him"! They all gathered in a circle back to back and Hiram landed right on them creating a funny moment. The pile of mice was moaning.  
"Mr. Flaversham, could you please get off us?" asked Hunter who was at the bottom of the pile. Hiram crawled out of the pile and everyone got back on their feet.  
"I thought you said you got him," replied Olivia.  
"That was fun! Let's do it again!" exclaimed Hunter. Everyone looked at him with unappreciated looks on their faces.  
"NNOO!" yelled Arden. Hunter's eyes widened.  
"Okay, sorry," replied Hunter backing away. Hiram gathered the presents and asked Olivia if he could tell her something. The two walked to the corner of the small house.  
"Olivia, I need you to keep a secret. I've bought Arden a special necklace and I want it to be kept a secret. Can I trust your word? I mean, this is Arden's first Christmas with us and I want this to be special," explained Hiram. Olivia nodded. They didn't know Arden was hearing everything. Arden squealed with delight. She danced all the way to Hunter and started dancing with him. Arden was cheering and whooping with delight. Hunter immediately pulled his hands from her and calmed her down.  
"ARDEN! ARDEN! COME ON NOW! What's going on?" asked Hunter.  
"I over heard father saying that he bought me a beautiful necklace since this is my first Christmas with them!" replied Arden. Suddenly, Hiram and Olivia came out and noticed the big smile on Arden's face.  
"Arden, what's that smile for?" asked Olivia.  
"Well nothing in particular if that's what you're thinking," replied Arden with her large toothy grin stretching from ear to ear.  
"Well Olivia and I are going out to sing Christmas carols. Would you like to come with us?" asked Hiram. Arden looked at the presents, then at hunter, then at Hiram and Olivia.  
"Uh...no," replied Arden.  
"Are you sure?" asked Olivia.  
"I'm sure," replied Arden. Hiram and Olivia left letting Arden and Hunter know that they'll be back in an hour and that they had to go to school. Olivia was going to school to but Olivia and Arden didn't go to the same when the door closed, Arden ran to the presents and took out a small red box with a green bow wrapped around it.  
"This must be it," said Arden. Arden held it.  
"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" asked Hunter. Arden looked at him.  
"Yes. I'm gettin' it!" hissed Arden. Arden put her eyes back on the present.  
"Well I don't know. It's so perfectly wrapped. I wouldn't want to, you know, mess it up," she said. A second later, Arden was ripping it in to pieces. She ripped wildly until she saw a beautiful silver chain. Hanging around it was a metal aquamarine colored flower. The light made the charm glisten. Arden looked at it in awe.  
"Now this is the type of present I'm talking about!" exclaimed Arden stomping her foot.  
"Look at the jewelry! Why if I was wearing this thing I..." replied Hunter. Arden looked at him looking quite bothered.  
"You know what, I'm not even going to answer that statement," returned Hunter. Arden then looked back at her present.  
"I'm wearing it," she hissed. She put it on and all she felt was beauty.  
"I'm wearing it to school," she said. Hunter looked at her with a worried look.  
"Are you sure you should be doing this?" asked Hunter. Arden glanced at him and looked back at the present. Arden also looked at the clock.  
"Good grief! We got to get to school! C'mon!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Hunter's arm and stormed out the door to a school not far from the Flaversham house. Their school was "London Bridge Junior High School". Anna, Angel, Cameron, Beatriz, Nathan, Alonzo, Erin, Alana, and Daren saw Arden's necklace. The girls adored it. Anna asked if Arden would take it off to have a better look at it. Arden took it and started swinging it around. Erin felt discouraged.  
"Uh...Arden? Are you sure you should be doing that?" she asked.  
"Don't panic. I-" replied Arden. Before her sentence could be finished, the necklace swung off her finger and flew in to a nearby window and in to a class room trash can.  
"OH...FLOP! yelled Arden.

Arden and her friends looked inside and saw the teacher, Mr. Richardson a tan furred mouse with a white shirt, black pants, and brown shoes, was throwing rotten cheese soup and spoiled milk inside. Arden made a face of utter disgust. The teacher came out.  
"Hello students," he said walking away.  
"We ain't doing nothing," replied Hunter. Arden hit him.  
"Shut up!" she muttered to him. Hunter pointed to himself and Arden nodded.  
"Well I must be going. I have business to attend to," replied Mr. Richardson. Daren noticed the trash can he was holding in his hand. He tapped Arden's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" asked Arden.  
"Mr. Richardson has the trash can," replied Daren.  
"What!" asked Arden. Everyone saw the trash can in the teacher's hand.  
"OH FLOP!" exclaimed Arden. Arden and her friends followed him. Mr. Richardson passed a corner making it a tad hard for the group to keep up with him. When Mr. Richardson passed the corner, the group of children looked around. Arden took out some binoculars and looked in side them.  
"Look, there he goes!" she alarmed. She followed Mr. Richardson and her friends followed , everyone started going into different directions making it hard for everyone to keep up. After going in to different twists and turns, Hunter and Arden crashed in to each other making each other fall. Hunter fell on his back and Arden landed on Hunter. Arden's head was looking right at Hunter's. They blushed.  
"Hey how you doin'?" asked Arden feeling embarrassed. They got up and met up with everyone at that spot.  
"There's Mr. Richardson!" exclaimed Angel. Mr. Richardson put the trash can against the wall and walked away. Arden ran toward and looked inside and shuttered in displeasure. She had no choice but to put her hand inside. Her insides started tinkling.  
"Eww! Eww! Eww! Eww!" she kept saying. When she came back up, it was covered with rotten cheese and spoiled milk that stank to high heaven. She found the necklace.  
"I FOUND THE NECKLACE!" yelled Arden. Every one cheered. Arden held it tight.  
"We have to go directly home and put this back where I found it," replied Arden. She then smelt her hand.  
_"Uhh...right after I take a 1 hour shower," _she thought.

After school, Arden took her 1 hour shower to wash away the stench and, running as fast as she could, Arden busted in to her house and found the box. She took off her necklace and stuffed it back inside. She wrapped the present back up and placed it with the other that same time, Olivia came in from school.  
"Hello, my dear sister," cheered Arden as she hugged her. Olivia wondered a bit about her behavior.  
"Arden, are you alright?" she asked.  
"Never better," replied Arden letting her go. Hiram Flaversham walked in.  
"Hello everyone," he said cheerfully. "Guess who came to visit?" _"Please not Ratigan. Please not Ratigan," _thought Arden.  
"Basil and Dr. Dawson," replied Hiram as Basil and Dawson came in after him. Arden and Olivia cheered.  
"Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!" cheered Dawson.  
"God bless us all," replied Basil.  
"Amen to that Basil," replied Arden. She started to run to them but accidently slipped on the same banana peel and fell to the ground.  
"Same old Arden," returned Dawson. When Arden got up, she rubbed her head.  
"Who put that there?" she asked. She picked it up and was grossed out beyond belief in disgust.  
"Olivia this is YOUR banana peel," she said. Hiram looked at Olivia. Olivia shrugged.  
"Sorry?" she asked hoping she'd get off the hook.  
"Nice try," replied Hiram rubbing her head.

That night, everyone was watching Arden play the piano. Arden started singing "Silent Night".

Arden: _**Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly, sleep in heavenly peace. **_

"I love Christmas," she said with a smile.


	2. A New Year

A New Year's Story

Arden and Olivia were outside with blue and green sweaters on their backs and looking at the sky. It was New Year's Day and the breeze was whistling in their ears. Olivia looked at Arden.  
"Arden, are you alright?" she asked. Arden looked at her beloved sister.  
"When the wind is whistling, the snow is falling, and I'm standing here, it makes me think of the cold hearted Professor. I just can't stand the fact of him being around, but listen, Professor Ratigan may have me down, but rest assured me dear sister. I'm far from out," replied Arden. Olivia kept looking at her.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, when I first found out about you working for him, I was really worried about you," confessed Olivia.  
"Well also, because he's still out there, I'll need you and the others help more than ever," replied Arden.  
"You need me, I'm here. It's just too bad Ratigan's not dead. Then everything would be fine," returned Olivia. "But at least he's gone for the time being,"  
"Don't be so sure Olivia. Who knows what he's up to," replied Arden. Olivia nodded. Hiram came out.  
"Girls! I need to tell you something," he said. Arden and Olivia rushed in to the house.  
"Yes?" asked Arden. Hiram smiled.  
"Basil has let us come over to his flat for this wonderful holiday of New Years," announced Hiram. Arden and Olivia squeaked and cheered. They hooked to each other by arm and started dancing in a circle whooping and cheering with glee.  
"Uh…ladies… ladies…LADIES!" replied Hiram. Arden and Olivia were startled and looked directly at him.  
"Oh flop, Father!" replied Arden. Hiram put on his winter sweater and the three of them left.  
At Baker Street, Hiram knocked on the door and Mrs. Judson answered it.  
"Oh hello dears, it is good to see you once more," she greeted warmly. They came inside and everything felt warm. Arden smelt the air.  
"Thank you. We came to…CHEESE CRUMPETS! HA, HA" replied Arden. She shrieked as she saw the cheese crumpets on a plate lying on the coffee table. Basil and Dawson were there in their best outfits. They were both in tuxedoes. Arden rushed to find a seat when Basil's fascinating appearance caught her eye.  
"Hello don't you two look…" she said. Before she could finish her sentence, Hiram let out a big "Good grief!" Every one turned and saw him looking at the big Grandfather Clock that was beside him.  
"I forgot! Today is a big sale on my toys and with all the festivities, I have forgotten all about it. Many people are probably there now!" he exclaimed. Hiram rushed to the front door.  
"Basil, I need you to watch Arden and Olivia while I'm gone. Bye," explained Hiram.  
"But-but I…" stuttered Basil. Before there was any reply, Hiram was long gone. Basil looked at Olivia and Arden.

"I don't know how to take care of children," confessed Basil.  
"Don't worry, Basil. Actually how about you and Dawson…WHOA!" replied Arden. She accidentally slipped on a puddle of water while pushing Dawson and Basil towards the kitchen with Mrs. Judson. Arden held on to Basil and Dawson as she slid all around. She screamed. Olivia chased after them.  
"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" she exclaimed. Olivia tripped and landed on Basil as they all were sliding around.  
"Some one help!" yelled Arden. Everyone crashed in to the wall making several things fall. After moaning and groaning, Arden muttered "Why me? Why must these things happen to me,"  
"Dr. Dawson, do me a favor and get the heck off of me!" asked Arden as she raised her voice. Dr. Dawson immediately rolled off her. Arden got up and almost trembled.  
"I'm okay," she said. Basil got up and swept the dust off him.  
"My goodness!" he exclaimed.  
"Now I know what's been going on at the Flaversham house," replied Dawson. Arden shot a mean look at him.  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's SO not like this," replied Arden. Olivia tapped her shoulder.  
"Yes it is. Every day it's always the same. Chaos everywhere, like…okay for example, two weeks before Christmas, father was holding on to a dozen presents and slipped on to a lamp and he was swinging all around and Arden told him to let go and it all ended up with him falling on us," explained Olivia. Arden pulled her back.  
"Olivia, remember what I told you about you embarrassing me?" she asked.  
"Yes," replied Olivia. Arden's head came closer to hers.  
"It's one of those times," whispered Arden. Olivia nodded in agreement. Basil rolled his eyes.  
"You know what, I think it's best if we just sit down and talk instead of bicker," he suggested. Arden and Olivia nodded. Basil was backing up to his chair and Arden thought up the funniest idea. She reached in to the pocket of her black knee length skirt and pulled out a whoopee cushion. She turned where no one was looking and blew it up. Olivia noticed.  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Arden looked at her.  
"Nothing," she said sounding so innocently. While Basil was backing up, Arden sneaked up to his chair and set it down. Arden chuckled a bit. Before Basil sat down, the door knocked.  
"I'll get it," offered Dr. Dawson. He went to the door and opened it. Hunter came in feeling giddy as usual.  
"Hunter my dear boy, what a great pleasure to see you!" exclaimed Dawson. Hunter nodded and came in. Arden ran to him and pulled him by the hand.  
"Hunter, you're just in time!" she exclaimed. Basil smiled.  
"Yes, we're glad that you're…" he replied. Before he finished he sat down in his chair and there was a big, loud _ppppbbbbtttt_ sound. It was heard throughout the whole flat. Mrs. Judson came in looking quite startled.  
"What the deuce!" she and both said together. Olivia was feeling and looking quite shocked. As for Arden and Hunter, the two were laughing their heads off!  
"Holy cricket!" exclaimed Hunter as he and Arden laughed. Basil's face was blood red with total embarrassment. He looked up and saw Arden and Hunter laughing.  
"THAT'S IT! ARDEN, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" he yelled. Not after long, Basil was chasing Arden all around flat. Arden was still laughing.  
"THIS WAS THE BEST NEW YEAR'S DAY EVER!" she exclaimed as Basil still chased as she laughed. Hunter was on the floor in a huddled position laughing with tears coming from his eyes.

That night, Arden and Olivia came in. Olivia was glaring at Arden while Arden was giggling. Hiram looked concerned.  
"What happen?" he asked.  
"Well you see…you know what you don't want to know," replied Olivia. Arden and Olivia went to their bed room. _"I wonder what that was all about," _he thought. He sat down and there was another big, loud _ppppbbbbtttt _sound. Hiram got back up as he heard Arden laughing from her bedroom (which was Olivia's room too). Hiram looked at his seat and picked up the whoopee cushion that was in his seat.  
"Arden strikes again with her holiday pranks," he muttered.


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry

**January 2nd, 1898**

Arden was watching out the window of her bedroom in the Flaversham house. She was grounded for the obnoxious trick she pulled on Basil on New Year's Day. She was singing a mournful winter melody. She danced all around the room. Olivia was outside the room listening to her sing. She eavesdropped on her song voice. At first, it was just fine until a few minutes later it got annoyed. She started banging on the door.  
"Arden! SHUT UP!" yelled Olivia. Arden opened the door and glared at her.  
"If I were you I'd be quiet," replied Arden. Olivia glared and started to fight with her. Hiram couldn't stand the shouting. _"Those girls are driving me crazy. Why have they been fighting for a while," _he thought. As Hiram read the book he had in his hands, he heard a crash. His ears perked and he zoomed in to the hall way where he found Arden and Olivia running out. The two girls bumped in to the Scottish mouse. Everyone was trampled to the ground and when everyone got back to their feet.  
"I'm okay," muttered Arden. Olivia glared at her.  
"Not as okay as you're going to be!" she shouted as she attacked her. They rolled around the floor as they fought. Hiram tried to stop them.  
"Girls! Girls!" he shouted. He broke the two up from their fighting. He grabbed each of the ears and pulled them to the toy shop area of the house. He sat them down on a bench.  
"Alright now, I heard a crash. What was it?" asked Hiram. Arden and Olivia glared at each other and they folded their arms and then looked away.  
"Let me tell you what happened," said Arden.

**ARDEN'S STORY: **

"It all started with gentle you grounded me because of my actions at the flat," informed Arden.

"Arden, I'm sorry but I have to ground you. Basil told me everything and as a parent I think this is the proper thing to do," explained Hiram. I sighed.  
"Yes father," I replied. I went to the bed room and closed the door. I was kindly singing to my self like I do most of the time. But then came that bratty sister of mine just appearing out of nowhere.  
"SHUT UP YOU ROTTEN SISTER!" demanded my dear sister. I nicely opened the door and she was there as mean as can be. She started touching me by grasping hand. I didn't know what was wrong with her. She harassed me by fighting with me. I tried to make peace with her.  
"Uh…Olivia, would you like to stop now? This is not how children should act. Please, let us not fight," I said calming her down. I thought that Olivia was planning something.  
"Of course, I'm sorry for my behavior. Let's go in to the kitchen and have an afternoon snack," replied Olivia. I smiled not knowing that this was a little trick. As we walked, she grabbed my arm and swung me around which made me break a little glass doll. Olivia gasped and blamed me.  
"I'm going to blame it all on you," she said looking quite shocked.  
"But my dear sister, I did no such thing. I believe you swung me around which made me break it," I said trying to reason with her, but she didn't listen to me. She just ran away and I tried to catch up to her and that's when we bumped in to you and that's how we got here in the first place.

**END ARDEN'S STORY**

Olivia looked at her with a mean glare. Hiram looked at Olivia.  
"Olivia, explain," said Hiram. Olivia's arms folded tighter.  
"Okay I'll tell you. Everything Arden said…WAS A LIE!" replied Olivia. Arden was shocked by her reply.  
"What?! A lie?! It so was true!" complained Arden.  
"Nuh-uh!" replied Olivia.  
"Uh-huh!" returned Arden.  
"No way! Don't you "nuh-uh" my "uh-huh," replied Olivia.  
"I'LL tell you what really happened!" she offered.

**OLIVIA'S STORY: **

Dear Father was telling Arden that she was grounded.  
"Arden, I'm sorry but I have to ground you. Basil told me everything and as a parent I think this is the proper thing to do," explained father. Arden was so angry; I saw darkness in her eyes. She stormed in to the bedroom and started cursing horribly. It was terrible. I didn't want to hear any more. I pleasantly knocked on the door and she opened it growling. It reminded me of Professor Ratigan.  
"Excuse me, my sister," I said sweetly. She shot an evil look at me.  
"WHAT!" she bellowed. I could have sworn I saw thunder booming outside. I took a few steps back.  
"I'm sorry Arden. I was just going to ask to please calm down a little. I'm trying to work on something, but now all I'm asking of you is to please be quiet," I requested sweetly.  
"Being……QUIET!" bellowed Arden. She took me by the hand and swung me around and I landed against the wall which made the glass doll fall. Arden walked up to me.  
"This is all…………YOU'RE FAULT!" she yelled. She then showed fangs on her teeth which made me run away. She followed me. A few seconds later, we see you and we bump in to you and ,well, here we are.

**END OLIVIA'S STORY**

Hiram stood there surprised.  
"I'm surprised at both of you," he said. Olivia looked at Arden.  
"See what you did? You broke father's heart," she replied clenching her chest. Arden rolled her eyes.  
"I'm surprised with BOTH of you," returned Hiram. "You're making up stories just to get each other in trouble. You two used to be good friends. What happened?" asked Hiram. Arden and Olivia looked away from each other. When Hiram was about to say something else, Basil and Dr. Dawson came in.  
"Mr. Basil, Dr. Dawson," exclaimed Arden.  
"I think we can help," offered Basil. "I _am _a detective. Now tell us what happened,"  
"Well, I grounded Arden because of what she did to you and a few minutes later, a heard a crash and now Arden and Olivia are blaming each other," replied Hiram.  
"It was Arden! I swear it!" shouted Olivia. "This is what happened:"

--

Dear Father was telling Arden that she was grounded.  
"Arden, I'm sorry but I have to ground you. Basil told me everything and as a parent I think this is the proper thing to do," explained father. Arden was so angry; I saw darkness in her eyes. She stormed in to the bedroom and started cursing horribly. It was terrible. I didn't want to hear any more. I pleasantly knocked on the door and she opened it growling. It reminded me of Professor Ratigan.  
"Excuse me, my sister," I said sweetly. She shot an evil look at me.  
"WHAT!" she bellowed. I could have sworn I saw thunder booming outside. I took a few steps back.  
"I'm sorry Arden. I was just going to ask to please calm down a little. I'm trying to work on something, but now all I'm asking of you is to please be quiet," I requested sweetly.  
"Being……QUIET!" bellowed Arden. She took me by the hand and swung me around and I landed against the wall which made the glass doll fall. Arden walked up to me.  
"This is all…………YOU'RE FAULT!" she yelled. She then showed fangs on her teeth which made me run away. She followed me. A few seconds later, we see you and we bump in to you and, well, here we are.

--

"That's not what happened! This is what happened:" exclaimed Arden.

--

"It all started with gentle father grounded me because of my actions at the flat," informed Arden.

"Arden, I'm sorry but I have to ground you. Basil told me everything and as a parent I think this is the proper thing to do," explained Hiram. I sighed.  
"Yes father," I replied. I went to the bed room and closed the door. I was kindly singing to my self like I do most of the time. But then came that bratty sister of mine just appearing out of nowhere.  
"SHUT UP YOU ROTTEN SISTER!" demanded my dear sister. I nicely opened the door and she was there as mean as can be. She started touching me by grasping hand. I didn't know what was wrong with her. She harassed me by fighting with me. I tried to make peace with her.  
"Uh…Olivia, would you like to stop now? This is not how children should act. Please, let us not fight," I said calming her down. I thought that Olivia was planning something.  
"Of course, I'm sorry for my behavior. Let's go in to the kitchen and have an afternoon snack," replied Olivia. I smiled not knowing that this was a little trick. As we walked, she grabbed my arm and swung me around which made me break a little glass doll. Olivia gasped and blamed me.  
"I'm going to blame it all on you," she said looking quite shocked.  
"But my dear sister, I did no such thing. I believe you swung me around which made me break it," I said trying to reason with her, but she didn't listen to me. She just ran away and I tried to catch up to her and that's when we bumped in to you and that's how we got here in the first place.

--

Basil looked at everyone who was around him.  
"Excuse me, Basil. Didn't we see what really happened on our way here?" asked Dr. Dawson. Basil looked directly at him.  
"Dr. Dawson you genius!" exclaimed Basil. "Dawson and I know exactly what happened,"

**BASIL'S STORY: **

It all started when we saw Arden going to the bedroom. We heard her singing. Then we saw Olivia knocking on the door. She said:  
"Arden! SHUT UP!"  
Arden came out and said:  
"If I were you I'd be quiet,"  
Then, Olivia glared at Arden and they started fighting. There was fighting every where. There was thumping, banging, punching and then there was a crash. The doll broke because of fighting. Then, Arden said that she was going to blame it on Olivia. Then, Olivia said she was going to blame it on Arden. Lastly, they took off running.

**END BASIL'S STORY**

Hiram was now very upset.  
"Arden and Olivia I'm surprised at you two. You're asking for the worse in each other and because of that, you're both grounded," he said.  
"SEE WHAT YOU DID!" the two girls yelled. The two girls started to bicker and mess with each other.  
"Okay now that is enough!" exclaimed Dr. Dawson. Hiram came towards them.  
"I don't want you two to act like this. Alright?" asked Hiram.  
"Alright," replied Arden and Olivia.  
"You may go," said Hiram.  
"Come on Olivia," replied Arden putting her hand on Olivia's shoulder as they left. Hiram looked back at Basil and Dawson.  
"I'm glad you came while you did," he said.  
"Anytime," replied Basil. Then, there was another crash in the other room. The three male came in and saw a broken vase on the floor.  
"SHE DID IT!" yelled Arden and Olivia pointing at each other.


	4. Good or Evil?

Good or Evil?

**January 4th 1898**

It was the first day that students would come back from the holidays and also the day Arden was off grounding, so she and her friend Anna were passing out little yellow cards which were invitations to a party that was going to be held that Friday.  
"Everybody come to the best party of the year! Start the year with the best party that you'll ever be to," announced Arden as she gave an invitation to Hunter.  
"Hey thanks!" replied Hunter. Arden nodded. She turned her head to Anna.  
"Arden, this is great! Now that you're off grounding, you'll be able to throw a party while your father is gone," said Anna.  
"I know! It's so exciting! Because Father will be gone, I'll be able to throw the party I've been DYING to throw," replied Arden.  
"Can you believe it? I'm having a party! I'm having a party! HOORAH!" cheered Arden. Anna looked at her strangely as she saw her friend jump around and cheer.  
"Where'd you get that last thing word?" asked Anna.  
"You mean "HOORAH"?" asked Arden.  
"Yes," replied Anna.  
"That's just the first word I thought of," explained Arden. Anna saw something that was behind Arden. She tapped Arden's shoulder.  
"Uh…Arden?" asked Anna.  
"Yes Anna," replied Arden. Anna pointed to a couple mice girls staring at them. They were both tan furred girls who both had denim skirts and blue long sleeved shirts. They had purple bows in the hair.  
"Are you alright?" asked the first one named Aqua. Arden gasped.  
"Never better," replied Arden. She took out two yellow invitations and placed them in their hands.  
"Here, party at my house. Everyone is invited," she offered. Anna tapped on Arden's shoulder again. Arden turned and saw a familiar face. It was some one she knew from her past named Laura Gonzales!

Now Laura Gonzales was the meanest, most sour mouse to ever be in Arden's life. She had gray fur and black hair that was so dark; it was the color of Laura's hair. She wore a pink sweater and a long pink skirt that went to her knees.  
"Well, well, look who is here," she said. "You're the last mouse I would have expected to drop by here,"  
"Laura? I can not believe I'm actually seeing you here," replied Arden. "What brings you here?"  
Laura smirked.  
"Well, my father has a new job here in London. I knew you had to be here so I could not wait to see you again and tell you what a big success I am and what a failure you are," she explained. Arden glared.  
"Who cares what you think. Why I bet you don't have friends at all," replied Arden. Laura's smirk grew wider.  
"Oh you think I don't but I do," returned Laura. She snapped her fingers and the two mice that Arden gave invitations to walked over to her.  
"Meet Aqua and Rayne," said Laura. Anna was confused.  
"Whoa! Now what's going on!" she asked. Laura went up to her.  
"I will tell you all about it," she replied.

**STORY:**

7 years ago in 1891 sometime before Arden left with Emily, Arden was living in a little field outside of London to keep out of Ratigan's path. While living there, there was one day that seven years ago, she met a Laura for the first time.  
"Hello, I am Laura Gonzales," she replied.  
"I am Arden. Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison is my name," replied Arden.  
"Do you want to play with me?" asked Laura. Arden smiled.  
"I'd love to," replied Arden. The two went to Laura's house and played with her dolls. Then the clock struck 5:00 pm.  
"Good grief! It's 5 o' clock!" exclaimed Arden. Arden got up and started to run to the front door.  
"Arden wait!" exclaimed Laura. Arden turned her head.  
"Oh sorry, here!" replied Arden throwing the doll Laura let her borrow to the ground. Laura gasped.  
"Arden you idiot!" yelled Laura. Arden gasped and turned around and faced her.  
"Huh? What did I do?" she asked.  
"Are you out of your mind?" yelled Laura. "THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT MY STUFF!"  
Arden looked at her blankly.  
"Ok! Calm down. It's just a doll," she replied.  
"Just a doll!" complained Laura. "It's MY doll! Get out! I don't want to see you here ever again!"  
Arden just turned and left. Arden scurried home. The next day was Ratigan's invasion.

**END STORY**

"That's exactly what happened," said Laura. Anna glanced at Arden then looked at Arden.  
"Is that true?" asked Anna.  
"…yes," replied Arden.  
"Oh and by the way, I saw Ratigan invade your home and I must say you are nothing like him," returned Laura. Arden's eyes lit up.  
"Really?" asked Arden.  
"Yes…at least he's smarter than you, so he's not a total loss," replied Laura. "Also, I heard about your little party and let me tell you, I'm gonna make sure that you don't get any guests."  
Arden's eyes widened.  
"But…but I," stuttered Arden.  
"No buts," replied Laura. "I've told everyone of your failure of everything and what I loser you are and now look. Everyone is giving back your invitation,"  
Everyone started giving Arden and Anna back their invitation except Hunter.  
"Good bye losers. Also one thing, your outfit is as much as a failure you are," said Laura as she walked away with her two friends who gave back their invitations. Arden glared at her rival. She growled under her breath.  
"Why that little!" exclaimed Arden.

After school that day, Arden came to Basil's flat. She knocked on the door. Mrs. Judson opened it.  
"Oh hello sweet heart," greeted Mrs. Judson.  
"Hello is Basil home?" asked Arden.  
"Oh yes he is. Basil, some on is here to see you," replied Mrs. Judson. Basil and Dr. Dawson came out.  
"Hello," greeted Basil.  
"Hello Basil and Dr. Dawson. I need some advice," replied Arden.  
"Do you have a problem?" asked Dr. Dawson.  
"Yes," replied Arden.  
"Come sit with us please," returned Basil. The three mice sat down.  
"Now what is your problem?" asked Dr. Dawson.  
"Well there's this girl that attends my school and she and I have known each other for many years," explained Arden.  
"Is there a conflict between you two?" asked Basil.  
"Yes, because it all started back when I lived with Julian and Emily my first parents and there was a day when this girl came up to me and asked if I would like to play with her and I said "yes" but when I left, she thought that placing her toys on the ground was a bad thing and ever since then, she's been hating me and calling me a loser and a failure. Her name is Laura," replied Arden.  
"What is she doing to you now?" asked Dr. Dawson.  
"She's been calling me a loser and a failure. She also said that I was nothing like Professor Ratigan and that she thought he was smarter than me," replied Arden. Basil's eyes widened, but not of surprise.  
"What?! Are you serious?," exclaimed Basil jumping out of his seat.  
"That's exactly what I said……which is quite a coincidence," replied Arden.  
"Have you talked it out with her?" asked Dr. Dawson.  
"No," replied Arden.  
"Go make peace with her. You two will have to settle this sooner or later," returned Basil.  
"Do you really think talking it out with her will help?" asked Arden. Basil nodded "yes". Arden nodded back.  
"Thank you," she said. She left the flat.  
The next day, Arden, Anna, and Hunter were walking down the hall when Angel noticed a paper tapped to the wall.  
"Hey guys look at this paper tapped to the wall," she said. Arden ripped it off.  
"Guys this is an article written by Laura," replied Arden.  
"What does it say?" asked Hunter.  
"It says…" replied Arden.

**TRAITOR WALKS AMONG US: **

_Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison Flaversham is found guilty of being a traitor to our school. This problem has been proven by a new student named Laura Gonzales. Arden will be put in student court and will be counted as a traitor or not. If you see Arden, this loser is to report to the Principal's Office. No exceptions on this request. Why Arden is a freak you say? A few years ago, Arden wreaked Laura's precious belongings and just a short while ago, she caused the burning of the boarding school not too far from here. Arden has been a traitor ever since. This failure will be put in detention for being a failing loser freak if she is accused of being a freak. The Student Court will be held at 3:00 PM after school. _

Arden didn't want to read any more.  
"Is it bad?" asked Anna.  
"Take a look at it yourself," replied Arden. She handed it to Anna and she read it. Anna was shocked as well as Hunter and Arden was.  
"This is cold!" exclaimed Hunter. Suddenly, Laura came up to Arden.  
"I see you've read my article," she hissed. Arden walked up to her.  
"This time you've gone too far," protested Arden. Laura gasped.  
"Arden, I'm only doing my job…also you better get to the principal's office," replied Laura. She grabbed Arden's arm and pulled it away to the office.  
After having a conference with the principal; Arden came out with an angered look on her face. Anna and Hunter ran up to her.  
"What happened?" asked Hunter. Arden looked up at him.  
"The principal couldn't do anything about it," replied Arden. Her face then lit up.  
"But I have an idea…" she stated. "Let's just say that it ain't over til the_ real_ loser cries,"

At 3:00, everyone at school as at the auditorium waiting for Arden to appear. Arden came in and sat in the defendant seat, but Arden had a smirk on her face. Then, Laura came in, but as she did, she stepped on a banana peel and was slipping all around. She landed on her tail.  
"OW!" she yelled. Everyone laughed at her. When she got up, she was furious.  
"Who did that?" she asked angrily. No one answered. Laura rolled her eyes and was going to sit in the plaintiff seat. When she did, there was a big _PPPPBBBBTTTT_ sound. Everyone laughed even louder. Laura took out the whoopee cushion she found on her seat. The judge came in.  
"Be seated," she ordered. The judge was the principal.  
"Laura, please tell the court why you're here," the judge ordered.  
Just then, Hiram Flaversham, Basil, Dr. Dawson, and Hunter came in with a reef blower.  
"HEY EVERYBODY, CHECK OUT THIS NEW LEAF BLOWER WE JUST GOT!" yelled Hiram as he thought "_I hate that Arden's making us do this. She and Laura had better learn a good lesson for this"_ turning it on. The four mice aimed it at Laura. Laura's fur was blowing all around.  
"TURN IT OFF!" demanded Laura.  
"TURN IT UP YOU SAY!" yelled Basil.  
"OKAY!" yelled Dr. Dawson. Hiram turn it up. He then turned it off. Arden walked up to them.  
"Those boys," she said.  
"Golly gee! We're so hopeless!" exclaimed Hiram smiling.  
"Do not worry, Laura. We'll fix that up right now. Anna?" replied Arden. Anna came in with two bottles of hair spray. Arden took one of them and she and Anna started spraying Laura with it.  
"HEY STOP!" yelled Laura scurrying away from the two girls.  
"Darn us!" replied Arden. Suddenly, Olivia ran in to the court with her pillow.  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" she yelled. Olivia started pillow fighting with Laura. Dr. Dawson turned back on the reef blower and soon Laura looked like a big chicken. Everyone in the court room was laughing. Hunter handed Arden a camera and was about to shoot it.  
"Stop, Arden! Don't do this. Please," implored Laura. Arden then stood there blankly.  
"Come on Laura let's clean you up," she whispered. Arden and Laura left the court room.  
"All in favor of Arden not being a freak," replied the judge.  
"NOT A FREAK!" yelled the jury.

After the clean up, Laura left.  
"You haven't seen the last off…" she said. Before she finished, Arden closed the door and she and Olivia went home.  
"Loathe her," they said together.


	5. Poor Little Rat Girl

Poor Little Rat Girl

Arden, Hunter, and their friend Cameron were sitting in their classroom with their teacher Mr. Richardson. He was telling them what happened at The Student Court and how Laura went to a different school. Arden was smiling all the way. She knew she did her part.  
"Well now that's out of the way, we have a new student. Say hello to…Rita!" exclaimed Mr. Richardson. Just then, a short rodent girl came in to the room. Everyone saw her worm like tail. She was a rat, but she didn't look a thing like Ratigan. She wore black pants, a red scarf, and a green turtle neck. She also had long black hair.  
"Hi everybody," she said softly.  
"Sit down somewhere and let us begin," said Mr. Richardson. Rita sat down behind Arden. Arden turned and looked at her.  
"Hello," she greeted. Rita looked at her.  
"I'm Arden," she said letting out her hand. Rita just sat there blankly.  
"You're supposed to shake it when you greet someone," explained Arden.  
"Why?" asked Rita.  
"I don't have a clue," replied Arden.  
"I'll shake it any way," said Rita taking Arden's hand and shaking it violently. When Rita was finished Arden's arm was aching because of the little shack. After a few minutes later, the bell rang. Arden, Hunter, and Cameron came out and went to their lockers.  
"You don't think she has anything to do with Professor Ratigan do you?" asked Hunter.  
"Of course not, Hunter! She's way too innocence," replied Arden. As Arden talked about Rita, she didn't realize that she was putting to much pressure in her locker.  
"Rita can NOT have anything to do with him. So what she is a rat! There's nothing wrong with that. Rita is surly innocent! INNOCENT! INNOCENT! Inno-"protested Arden. She realized that she just broke her locker door.  
"Oh flop!" exclaimed Arden. Hunter and Cameron looked at her weirdly.  
"What?" asked Arden. Hunter and Cameron just rolled there eyes and walked away. Rita walked pass Arden.  
"Hello," she said in a mournful voice. Arden realized Rita was carrying a strange container. Arden tapped on Rita's shoulder.  
"Hey Rita! Hey how are you doing? Listen, what's in there?" asked Arden. Rita glared and clutched the container.  
"You can not look in!" exclaimed Rita.  
"Okay sorry!" replied Arden feeling quite surprised. Rita turned away and walked away from Arden.  
"Now that was weird," she said to herself. Arden wondered.

Arden kept spying on Rita and her strange container. Arden followed her everywhere she went. After school instead of going home, she followed Rita to her home. Rita's home was a big old cardboard box. Arden was really puzzled by her home. Rita went inside it. Arden peeked inside and all that she saw was a black bed, a mirror upon it, and a wooden chest. Rita opened the chest and she placed the container inside and locked it using a special key. She placed the key on top of the chest. She walked toward the opening and Arden his herself. _"So, she has a little secret. I'm gonna find out what," _thought Arden. She watched until Rita was nowhere to be seen. Arden snuck inside and swiped the key. As she unlocked it, some one tapped her shoulder. She gasped and turned around.  
"Hey Arden," greeted Hunter.  
"Hunter what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" asked Arden. Hunter shrugged.  
"Wait a minute! How did you know where Rita lives?" asked Arden.  
"What was there to know? I saw where you were headed and I followed," replied Hunter. Arden rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever just come on. I finding out all about Rita," returned Arden. Hunter followed Arden in and they opened the chest and all they found was Rita's container.  
"This is the same container Rita was very strict about this. I'm determined to find out what's all about," explained Arden. She opened the container and saw nothing but newspaper articles.  
"Hey look at this article! It says:

**DROWNING ORPHAN ESCAPES DEATH**

_In the fall of 1895, 10 year old rat, Rita Smith Parker, escapes untimely death. Rita's family, Jamie Ji-Yoon Parker (the father), Lavender April Parker (the mother), Mariel Denee' Parker (oldest sister), Martin Jade Parker (oldest brother), and Artemis Matthew Parker (youngest brother) was murdered by Professor Ratigan after Martin Jade Parker, Basil of Baker Street's former partner, helped Basil solve a great case that involved Professor Ratigan. Angered, the night of that case, the nefarious professor invaded their home and murdered everyone except Rita who Ratigan almost drowned along other children he captured. Before Ratigan had his chance, Rita escaped, but was not able to save the other children resulting in many child deaths all committed by Professor Ratigan._

Arden and Hunter were shocked by this sad and, yetstrange article.

"Alright, there are tow choices. We can run…OR WE CAN SCREAM AND RUN!" exclaimed Hunter. Arden and Hunter looked at each other, screamed, and ran away.  
"Wait we can not go. We have to help her!" exclaimed Arden.  
"Or……we can go home!" replied Hunter. Arden glared at him.  
"On the other hand, I guess we can help her," said Hunter.  
'Yeah that's what I thought you said," replied Arden. Arden grabbed his arm and the two left. Arden saw Rita come home.  
"Here she comes!" alarmed Arden. She and Hunter hid behind a nearby bush. Rita noticed Hunter's tail showing from the bush. She walked up to it and pulled it.  
"OW!" exclaimed Hunter. He jumped up and saw that Rita was there.  
"Uh…hi Rita! What's up?" asked Hunter.  
"Hunter…Arden, what is going on?" asked Rita looking angry and quite confused. Hunter looked down at Arden.  
"We have been found out," he said. Arden rose up with a smile.  
"Hi…Rita," she muttered. Rita's glaring yellow eyes made Arden feel uncomfortable.  
"I want an explanation on why you're here and I want it now," requested Rita.  
"Uh…you know it's actually a funny story really…" giggled Arden.  
"Why are you here?" asked Rita. Arden sighed.  
"Well okay here is the explanation. I kept remembering what you said about the container and I just could not keep my mind off it, so followed you home and when you left, Hunter and I looked in to the container and I just want you to know is that if you have any trouble, Hunter, me, and my other friends are here for you," explained Arden. Rita was angry, but not as angry as Arden and Hunter thought she was going to be. She was actually happy. She hugged Hunter and Arden.  
"Thank you," she whispered. "You know, the only reason I didn't want you to see it was because I thought that you would reject me like everyone else. Ever since losing my family, I've been making friends but then losing then because of what happened to me and the other children I met but could not save from Professor Ratigan. I'm glad you understand," explained Rita.  
"Yeah, well everything is going to be alright," replied Hunter.  
"Thanks…but I must admit, seeing the terrified look on Hunter's face was laughable let me tell ya!" exclaimed Rita. Rita started dancing.  
"I know, Rita! I'm surprised I didn't start laughing," replied Arden as she heard Hunter grumble.

Later, Rita came to Arden's house for dinner and Hiram, Dr. Dawson, and Olivia were quite confused, but not Basil.


	6. Psychic Friend

Psychic Friend

Arden, her friend Angel, and Hunter were sitting right outside of the Flavershum house waiting for Olivia to come out.  
"Where have you been?" asked Angel.  
"I've been inside taking care of something. The friend I told you about will be here any minute," replied Olivia. Suddenly a cab showed up and out came a beautiful young mouse. She had white fur and she also had blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a dark green dress. She had hazel eyes. She was the exact same height of Olivia. Hunter stared at her.  
"Olivia who's that?" he asked.  
"That's my psychic friend. Her name is Paige," replied Olivia. Hunter ran up to her.  
"My lady I must say you're looking ravishing today," he said trying to be a smooth talker. Paige just looked at him blankly.  
"Guys, every time she stares at you blankly that means she has one of those little psychic moments," explained Olivia. Paige then came to and looked all around.  
"Paige are you alright?" asked Arden.  
"Yes, but I suggest you take three steps to the left," replied Paige. Arden took three steps to the left and with no time going by, a knife fell from a window far above them and the point was in the ground. Everyone applaud.  
"Thank you," exclaimed Arden. Paige nodded.  
"So…where do you live?" asked Paige.  
"Oh here," replied Olivia pointing to the house. Everyone went in. Paige looked all around.  
"Oh, it's so lovely," she said peacefully. Hunter kept eying her.  
"You know, there are some things around here. What to see them?" asked Hunter.  
"Yes," replied Paige. Hunter took her hand.  
"Then follow me my lady," returned Hunter. Paige and Hunter walked away and Arden, Olivia, and Angel stood there looking puzzled.  
"What the heck is he doing?" asked Arden.  
"I think he's flirting with her," replied Olivia.  
"To Paige?" asked Arden.  
"Looks like it," replied Olivia. Paige and Hunter can back in to the room Arden and Olivia were in.  
"Everything you showed me was wonderful," said Paige. Hunter blushed.  
"Oh well…I," replied Hunter giggling. Arden started getting mad. As everyone looked at Paige, Paige stood at them blankly.  
"She's having another vision," explained Olivia. Paige stood there blankly for quite awhile. When she came to, she looked at Arden.  
"What's up, Paige?" asked Arden.  
"Uh…Arden, in the future, Professor James Ratigan is going to walk up to you and say: "Arden, as long as I'm still alive and my tail is still above my legs, no one calls me a rat". That's what he's going to say to you soon," replied Paige. Arden went wide eyes.

"Really?" asked Arden. Paige nodded.  
"May I sit down?" asked Paige.  
"Yes," replied Arden. Paige sat down and was very quiet.  
"Can I sit with you?" asked Hunter.  
"Yes you may," replied Paige. Hunter sat down with her.  
"I'm glad you and I are……excuse me Arden, Olivia, and Angel will you please leave?" asked Hunter.  
"Well I—" replied Angel. Before she finished, she was interrupted.  
"Cool!" he exclaimed. He pushed them out, closed the door, and locked it. He sat back down with Paige.  
"As I was saying, it is glad you and I have a special time together……baby," he said smoothly.  
"Oh no he didn't!" exclaimed Arden stomping her foot and looking through the window of the door.  
"I…didn't know you feel this way," replied Paige.  
"Oh yes he did," exclaimed Angel looking through the window on the door with Arden. Olivia glanced at the door then looked at Arden and Angel.  
"How long do you think he's going to keep this up?" asked Olivia.  
"As long as Paige is here I bet," replied Arden. Angel nodded.  
"Can we just go in there and stop him and be done with it?" asked Olivia.  
"Yes, this is going to drive us crazy," replied Angel.  
"Not just yet," replied Arden. Angel and Olivia groaned. Hiram came in from the other room.  
"Hello ladies," he greeted. Each girl turned around.  
"Oh hello father," replied Olivia feeling quite startled.  
"Olivia and Arden, don't forget about going to that fancy food place tonight," said Hiram.  
"Oh right," replied Arden. Hiram left the room.  
"You're going to a food place tonight?" asked Angel. Olivia looked at each other and nodded.  
"And Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson are coming with us," they said. Arden looked back at Hunter and Paige. Arden started glaring with the face that her boyfriend was flirting with Paige, but what was not expecting was what Paige did. Olivia, Angel, and Arden watched as Paige slapped Hunter after Hunter said something she didn't like. She walked up to the door Arden, Angel, and Olivia were eavesdropping in. When Paige opened the door, the door bonked Arden, Angel, and Olivia's heads really hard. The three rubbed their heads. Paige was surprised.  
"How much did you here?" asked Paige.  
"Not much……EXCEPT THAT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" yelled Angel. Paige just walked by her.  
"Okay now that's weird; usually you should cheer. How much has happened. Boy am I off," said Angel. Arden just stared at Angel. Arden then walked up to Paige.  
"What happened in there?" asked Arden. Paige whispered what happened. Arden went wide eyes.  
"Oh flop!" she exclaimed when she heard what happened. Olivia tapped on Arden's shoulder.  
"What'd she say?" asked Olivia. Arden whispered what Paige said to her in Olivia and Angel's ears.  
"Wow," they said. Paige and Arden nodded.

That night, Arden and Olivia came out with two beautiful identical white dresses. The dresses went down there ankles and there was a crystal flower in the middle. Paige gasped in amazement.  
"Oh Arden and Olivia you two look gorgeous," she said. Hunter jumped up.  
"You want to see gorgeous, sweetie!" he asked pulling off his shirt and modeling. Everyone looked at him disgusted. Paige pulled his shoulder down.  
"Forget it," replied Paige.  
"Ooh I love hard to get," returned Hunter. Paige plunged a pillow in his face. Hiram came out in his favorite tux, but he noticed Hunter without his shirt on.  
"Why does Hunter not have his shirt on?" asked Hiram.  
"You don't want to know," replied Angel. The front door knocked. Arden answered it. It was Basil and Dawson.  
"Hello," greeted Basil.  
"Are we late?" asked Dr. Dawson.  
"You're just in time," replied Olivia. Basil and Dawson noticed Hunter's shirt off.  
"Why does Hunter not have his shirt on?" asked Basil.  
"That's exactly what I asked," replied Hiram.  
"Like I told father, you don't want to know," replied Arden.  
"Well we are off!" alerted Dawson.  
"If you need us, you know how to reach us," replied Hiram. The four left.  
"You don't think Hunter's gonna do something crazy do you?" asked Olivia. Arden and Olivia thought for a second.  
"Nah!" they replied.

Later that night, Hiram, Arden, and Olivia came home to see there house destroyed. All they found was Angel, Hunter, and Paige standing there looking guilty.  
"Angel, Hunter, Paige what happened!" asked Hiram. Paige thought for a moment.  
"Uh……just as how I predicted?" asked Paige.  
"I don't know what you did, but you are in some much trouble," replied Hiram. Angel and Paige looked at Hunter.  
"It's Hunter's fault! Get him!" exclaimed Angel. Hunter yelled and Angel and Paige started chasing him.


	7. Family Crisis

**Under The Flavershum Rooftop: A Comedy Series starring Arden, Olivia, Hunter, Mr. Flavershum, Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. Dawson**

**January 7th, 1898 **

**Episode 7: **Family Crisis

Olivia was very tempered about today. Arden noticed her grumbling.  
"Why are you so tempered about your cousin today?" asked Arden.  
"Because my snooty upper crust cousin is coming and she drives me crazy!" replied Olivia.  
"Have you ever thought of trying to talk to her?" asked Arden. Olivia stopped in her tracks and twitched.  
"Are you SERIOUS!" replied Olivia. "You can _not_ explain anything to Inez. All she will do is interrupt you and brag about her life in Italy, America, France, and Rome. By the time she gets to her conclusion, you'll want her to shut up!"  
Suddenly, a cab appeared and out came a female mouse. She had chestnut brown fur and black glasses. She had a greenish blue skirt that went to her knees. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt with a yellow star in the middle with a purple over shirt over it. She walked up to Arden and Olivia.  
"Olivia," she said.  
"Inez," replied Olivia. Inez saw Arden beside Olivia.  
"This must be Arden. Our new cousin," she said.  
"Uh……right," replied Arden. Inez flipped her hair and went inside the house.  
"And you hate her why?" asked Arden.  
"Because on the inside, she's pure _evil," _replied Olivia softly._  
_Girls come inside," called Hiram from inside. Arden and Olivia hurried inside to see Basil and Dawson there.  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Olivia.  
"We thought that it would be nice if we dropped by to meet your cousin," replied Basil. Arden sighed. Everyone watched as Inez looked all around.  
"Cute," she replied. "Of course I think you know all about the life I have in exquisite places……oh wait you don't,"  
Hiram thought for a moment.  
"Wait a minute I remember something. Last time you were here, one of you broke that glass box that I needed. That's why you stopped coming here," explained Hiram. Olivia and Inez looked at each other.  
"She did it!" they yelled and pointing at each other. They then laughed and soon the laughter faded with a little sigh. Inez noticed something on the wall.  
"Oh look! The little age markings on the wall. I always was the tallest out of me and Olivia and I still am. Imagine that," explained Inez. She went in to another part of the house.  
"See my problem?" asked Olivia.  
"Now I do," replied Arden.

30 minutes later, Hunter came in to the house.  
"Hey guys! Where's Inez?" asked Hunter.  
"She's in the other room," replied Olivia.  
"Good," returned Hunter as he went in to the room was in.  
"Hey," greeted Hunter. Inez turned around.  
"Hi," replied Inez.  
"You know, my cousins are not who they think you are," she said.  
"Really?" asked Hunter.  
"Oh yes. They are not well known like me," replied Inez. Arden and Olivia were looking through the window in the other room.  
"What is our evil cousin telling him?" asked Arden.  
"It would be no doubt if she was trying to manipulate him," replied Olivia.  
"WHAT!" yelled Arden. She busted in to the room.  
"You get away from Hunter," she exclaimed. She grabbed Hunter's arm and dragged him out.

**January 8th, 1898**

The next day at school, Inez was flirting with every boy she passed by. Soon, many of the students were crowding around her. Arden and her friend Erynn just stared at her while they chewed gum.  
"Look at her. She thinks that she is better than everyone else. It makes me sick," Arden said glaring.  
"Well I'm glad you told me all about her. If you didn't, I probably would have been over there by now," replied Erynn. Inez spotted Arden and ran up to her.  
"Hello, Arden. I'm sure you've done all I asked you as a favor," she said. _"Now is my chance to get back at her," _thought Arden.  
"Oh…yes," replied Arden. "But after school, I must get going because I need to reach my boyfriend Hunter,"  
By this time, Hunter was walking by, but when he heard the term boyfriend, he immediately turned.  
"What was that?" asked Hunter. Arden smiled.  
"Oh here is my boyfriend now," she said hugging him.  
"Come with me boo," she said. Hunter looked at her.  
"Who's boo?" asked Hunter.  
"You're boo," replied Arden.  
After school that day, Arden and Hunter were in the bed room thinking about what was going to happen.  
"Why did you call me "Boo"," asked Hunter.  
"I needed to say something in order for her to get jealous. With that, then she'll be able to see how I feel and if that happens, then I'll be Miss Mighty like she thinks she is," explained Arden.  
"Great……how are we going to do it?" asked Hunter. Arden still thought. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She saw Inez's shadow.  
"Uh-oh, here she comes now," alarmed Arden. She looked around and got an idea. She looked at Hunter and started to hug him. She looked at the door until Inez came in.  
"Oh I missed you too snookums!" she exclaimed making Inez think differently about the situation.  
"I heard talking in here. Is everything alright?" asked Inez.  
"Everything is peachy keen," replied Arden smiling.  
"Well don't forget that there's a big dinner party tonight," informed Inez.  
"I won't forget. Now go. Hunter and I……need to talk," replied Arden. Inez left the room. Hunter was glaring now.  
"2 things. One: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SNOOKUMS EVER AGAIN! I'M DRAWING THE LINE BY SNOOKUMS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Two: This……is……wrong," he said pointing out that Arden was hugging in a strange position. Arden felt discouraged.

That night, Arden was fixing something in the kitchen. Olivia came inside with a box.  
"Did you forget it?" asked Arden.  
"Um……it's in the box," replied Olivia looking really nervous. Arden jogged to the box and looked inside. She gasped. She took out what was in side. It was a small crab.  
"Olivia……" she squeaked. "Why is it still moving?"  
Olivia walked up to her.  
"I know that, but, Arden, the restaurant wanted to murder him and I got him out of there. Look," replied Olivia. Inez came in to the room. Arden and Olivia turned around with surprise. They hid the crab.  
"Arden is there anything I can do?" she asked.  
"Uh……no," replied Arden glancing at Olivia and looking back at Inez. "Everything's under control," said Olivia. Inez walked up to the stove. Arden followed her.  
"What's in here?" asked Inez. When she was about to open it, Arden closed it with her foot.  
"EH! Don't look," replied Arden.  
"What are having by the way?" asked Inez.  
"Girl, we are having something special. No go back in to the other room," replied Arden. Inez went back in to the other room. Arden ran back to Olivia.  
"Still have the crab?" asked Arden.  
"Yes," replied Olivia showing it to Arden. Arden took it from Olivia's hand. She started walking around kitchen.  
"Arden what are you doing?" asked Olivia.  
"I'm just……showing it around. Here's the sink, the stove……AND HERE'S THE BIG VAT YOUR HEADING TOWARDS!" yelled Arden trying to put the crab. Olivia stopped her.  
"Arden what the heck are you trying to do!" asked Olivia.  
"I'm trying to make a meal. We have a snooty cousin the other room so I have to do this. Sorry crab boy!" replied Arden trying to put the crab in. Olivia and Arden both had their hands on. There was yelling, fighting, and bickering until the two girls fell to the ground with the crab in their hair.  
"Oh no, how are we gonna deal with this?" asked Arden. Olivia tried to think. She spotted some scissors on the table.  
"Uh…here we'll cut your hair," replied Olivia. Arden shot a mean look at her.  
"WHAT! Why can we not cut yours!" asked Arden. Olivia stood still for a second.  
"Okay, scissors are a bad idea," she said placing them back where she found them.  
"How are we gonna hide this?" asked Arden.  
"I think I have another idea," replied Olivia.  
A few minutes later, Arden and Olivia came in to the other room. Hiram, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Inez, and Hunter were sitting at a table waiting for Arden and Olivia. Arden and Olivia had there heads put together. They tried to hide the crab behind their heads.  
"Olivia came to help me serve the lettuce," said Arden. Olivia held a plate of lettuce while Arden held a big spoon. Arden scooped some up lettuce and tried to cooperate. When everyone got their lettuce, Olivia and Arden tried to make their way back to the kitchen.  
"Your lettuce people will be leaving now!" exclaimed Arden.  
"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, see ya!" Arden and Olivia said together as they headed to the kitchen. When they closed the door and were in the kitchen, there was screaming and fidgeting. Olivia pulled and pulled and was able to free herself.  
"Oh I'm free!" she said happily.  
"Oh…I am so happy for you," replied Arden being sarcastic. Hunter ran in feeling excited.  
"Hey guys I think your cousin is warming up to me……why do you have a little crab in your hair?" asked Hunter pointing at the crab in Arden's hair. Inez came in feeling quite agitated. Arden hid under the table. Olivia placed the crab on a plate. Soon, everyone came in.  
"What is going on in here?" asked Inez.  
"Uh…nothing," replied Olivia.  
"Where's Arden?" asked Hiram. Arden rose up from under the table with a smile on her face from ear to ear.  
"Hi everybody," she whispered.  
"Alright!" yelled Arden with her tail in the air. "I admit it! Inez, come over here," Inez walked over to Arden.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"I have to say something to you," replied Arden.  
"What would that be?" asked Inez.  
"I have to admit. Your life is better than mine. All this time, I've been thinking that you were a snooty upper crust cousin. So well…you win. Your life has always been better than mine. There are even times when I have to deal with the world's greatest criminal mind named Professor Ratigan and you should be happy because you don't have to go through something like that. I hope you're happy," confessed Arden. Arden walked to the bedroom. Inez followed.  
"Hold it right there Arden. You think my life is way better than yours?" asked Inez.  
"It looks that way," replied Arden.  
"It really isn't. I have to be everywhere at once. I don't have a real life like you do. You win actually," confessed Inez. Arden was astonished.  
"Really?" asked Arden.  
"Yes," replied Inez. Arden smiled and hugged her.  
"Thank you," whispered Arden. Everyone smiled.  
"I believe this is going to be a real turning point for those two," said Dawson. Basil nodded.

Later that night, Arden and Inez were sitting on stools eating the last of the cheese cake ice cream that they had for desert.  
"Today was exciting," said Inez.  
"It was," replied Arden.  
"Remember what you said about Professor Ratigan?" asked Inez.  
"Yes, what about it?" asked Arden.  
"_A _Professor Ratigan or _the _Professor Ratigan?" asked Inez.  
"_The _Professor Ratigan," replied Arden.  
"Wow," returned Inez. Hunter walked by.  
"Hey girls…I'm just going to head home," he said. Arden whispered something in Inez's ear.  
"Oh I'm way ahead of you," said Inez. Inez got off her stool and walked up to Hunter and kissed him. Hunter's tail stood up and his eyes widened as Inez walked away.  
"I LOVE THIS HOUSE!" he yelled.

**On The Next Episode: **

**Will Arden help Hunter cheat on a test at school so that Hunter can stay class president? **

**Find out on the next episode!**


	8. Pass or Fail?

Pass or Fail?

Arden was walking in to the gymnasium of her school when she heard countless sounds.  
"Presenting: the new class president off 1897 thru 1898 school year!" exclaimed a voice. Arden was looking all around.  
"That voice sounds like Hunter," she muttered. Suddenly, Hunter came out of nowhere dribbling a basketball and throwing it in to a basket ball hoop.  
"He shoots, heh, heh, he scores," he said looking at Arden.  
"I've heard about basketball. They say it was invented a few years ago in America," explained Arden.  
"Yep, and now London is being given a try at it. Well anyway, I've been elected school president for the 1897-1898 school year," replied Hunter.  
"Well I'm sure you're going to have a good rest of the year," returned Arden. Hunter moved closer to Arden.  
"Does it have anything to do with dating a cute cheerleader?" asked Hunter.  
"Hunter, this is real life not fantasy," replied Arden. Hunter shrugged.  
"It could happen," returned Hunter.  
"Yeah……good luck with that," replied Arden. She started walking away when Hunter touched her shoulder.  
"What is it?" asked Arden.  
"Well……there's this big exam coming up and if I fail it, I'll be kicked off the position of president and student council. Will you help me?" asked Hunter.  
"Well……yes. I'd love to help you," replied Arden. Hunter smiled, shrieked, and jumped.  
"Oh THANK YOU!" yelled Hunter. He hugged Arden's neck and kissed her cheek. After that, he hurried away leaving Arden behind. Arden touched her cheek and blushed. That night after school, Arden and Olivia were waiting for Hunter to come. Arden glanced at her pocket watch and looked back at Olivia.  
"What is taking him so long?" asked Olivia. The two heard crashing and thumping. Arden and Olivia rushed outside and saw Hunter's shadow behind a board that was standing up. Arden and Olivia rushed up to it.  
"Hunter is that you?" asked Arden.  
"Yes," replied Hunter from behind the board.  
"Are you alright?" asked Olivia.  
"Yes but don't come back here," replied Hunter.  
"Why?" asked Arden. She heard a certain noise. She suddenly felt disgusted.  
"Uhh…why didn't you go before you left your house?" she asked.  
"I didn't have to then," replied Hunter from the other side. He came out.  
"I'm done," he said.  
"Better be," muttered Arden.  
"What?" asked Hunter.  
"Nothing," replied Arden shooting a surprising look. Hunter grabbed Arden's arm.  
"Well, let's get to work," returned Hunter. Everyone went in to the house and got to work.  
"What are the subjects of your exam?" asked Arden.  
"There's only one subject. It's Spanish," replied Hunter. Arden and Olivia went wide eyed.  
"No problem, Hunter. You're in the presence to the queen of the Spanish language," returned Arden. "It just so happens that Julian, my blood relative father, taught me Spanish and I did "Excelente'!"  
Hunter looked at her blankly.  
"Huh?" asked Hunter.  
"It means "excellent"," replied Arden.  
"Let's start," she said.

2 hours later, Arden was getting really angry with Hunter. Arden put a test on Hunter to name everything Arden can find in Spanish. Hunter came back to Arden and Olivia after naming the last thing.  
Okay, how did I do?" asked Hunter. Arden wrote on a blank sheet of white paper "Failure". Hunter went wide eyed.  
"What?" asked Hunter. "What do you mean failure!" Arden gathered up the tools Hunter named in Spanish and began her review.  
"Well let's see where you went wrong," she said with a disturbed look on her face. The first thing was a doll.  
"Okay a doll is not…a rat," explained Arden showing Hunter the label that had a Spanish word on it.  
"EEEEHHHH!" alarmed Olivia.  
"Second item; a 19th century camera is not……a broken bottle," replied Arden showing Hunter the label that had a Spanish word on it.  
"EEEEHHHH!" alarmed Olivia.  
"Third item; a picture of Professor Ratigan that I drew is not……Hiram Flaversham," replied Arden showing Hunter the label that had a Spanish word on it.  
"EEEEHHHH!" alarmed Olivia. Hunter turned to Olivia.  
"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!" yelled Hunter. Olivia looked at him feeling agitated.  
"Ehh……cranky," replied Olivia. Hunter looked back at Arden.  
"I didn't get any right did I?" he asked.  
"Yeah……not really," replied Arden. Suddenly Hiram appeared with a candle in his hand and with pajamas on.  
"Arden and Olivia, you two should have been in bed an hour ago," he said.  
"Sorry father, we are helping Hunter pass his Spanish exam tomorrow," replied Olivia. Hiram glanced at Arden and Olivia and then look at Hunter.  
"Spanish……that's why you have been here all night?" he asked feeling disturbed.  
"……yes……" replied Hunter. Hiram started speaking Spanish. "Sólo un fabricante de juguetes e incluso saben hablar español".

Afterwards, he jogged out of the room saying "Stupido, Stupido!" Hunter just stood there feeling lost.  
"Huh?" asked Hunter. Arden scratched her head.  
"Yeah um……father just said "I'm just a toymaker and I even know how to speak Spanish". Then, he walked out of the room saying "Stupid, stupid!" That's what he said," replied Arden. Hunter glared.  
"Yeah…well, it's getting late. I…I'd better get home," returned Hunter.  
"But Hunter," replied Olivia. Hunter didn't answer. He just went out the door and went home.

**January 16, 1898**

Arden was passing by the Spanish class when the teacher came by.  
"Ola Senorita Arden," she said.  
"Ola Senorita Ramona," replied Arden.  
"I'm glad you'll be taking Spanish next year," returned Senorita Ramona. Senorita Ramona was a gray furred mouse with long black hair. She wore a green, white, red, and blue Mexican dress. She was an exchange teacher from Mexico (if you haven't noticed).  
"Yes, hey about the test today……many Spanish students think that because of your hard tests, they might want to start French," replied Arden. Senorita Ramona gasped.  
"Thank you for the information Arden," she returned. She suddenly zoomed away dropping a folder on the ground. Arden noticed it.  
"Senorita Ramona wait! You forgot your……key to the Spanish exam!" alerted Arden. She gazed at it and ran away with it. She passed by Hunter and looked at him with a smile. Hunter turned around and gasped when he saw Arden smiling at him.  
"Arden, what the heck do you want!" he asked. "I'm already under stress because of the exam today. If I don't pass this test, I probably won't even pass my grade level. You'll go on to your next level and I'll still be here in this grade level the second time. I don't know what to do."  
Arden bowed her head.  
"Hunter……I found the answers," she confessed.  
"You did! Can I look at them?" asked Hunter.  
"No," replied Arden.  
"Right……why not?" asked Hunter.  
"Because that would be cheating," replied Arden.  
"So you're not even going to help your friend who is practically your boyfriend. After all we have been through?" asked Hunter.  
"Right," replied Arden.  
"Whatever……" returned Hunter walking away.  
"Hunter wait," replied Arden. Hunter didn't answer.

Arden was walking by and then saw Hunter coming.  
"Hey Hunter," she greeted. Hunter made no reply. Arden groaned and just stood there.  
"Hunter wait!" she exclaimed. Hunter turned around with a glare.  
"What?" he asked sharply.  
"I'll give you the answers to the exams," replied Arden. Hunter's eyes widened.  
"You will!" asked Hunter feeling excited.  
"Yes," replied Arden. Arden took out a piece of paper and pen and started to number it from 1-50. She started writing the correct answers beside each number.  
"Gosh Arden, from now on if you ever need anything I'll……find some one to do it. That's all I can do," returned Hunter. Arden folded the paper in to four quarters and handed it to Hunter. Hunter immediately walked away. He put the paper in his pocket for safe keeping. Suddenly Senorita Ramona came by.  
"Senorita Arden," she greeted. Arden turned around and saw her there.  
"Oh…hello," replied Arden.  
"Listen Arden, I thought about what you said about students doing French. Being a Spanish teacher, I can _not _let that happen, so I decided to make a new exam with different answers," explained Senorita Ramona.  
"Is it easier or harder?" asked Arden.  
"Neither," replied Senorita Ramona. "But I _did _make the format the color aquamarine and I definitely think that's exciting to me!" She walked away smiling and giggling. Arden stomped her foot in frustration and thought for a moment. Suddenly she got and idea. She snapped her fingers and ran off.  
When Hunter was in his Spanish class, outside the window Arden and her friend, Nathan, were outside dressed up as window wipers. They were in orange suits and gray caps.  
"You don't think we're going to get in to Detention for this, do you?" asked Nathan.  
"Of course not; we're thinking……expelled…… and suspension," replied Arden feeling discouraged. She looked in to the window and tapped. As she tapped the window, she felt something on her head. Nathan gasped.  
"Nathan……please don't tell that there's a baby sparrow on the top of my head," whispered Arden. Nathan tapped on the bird.  
"Fly away little birdie," he whispered. Arden looked at him.  
"GO AWAY BIRD!" yelled Arden. The sparrow flew away. Nathan waved at the sparrow, but Arden just glared at him.  
"Nathan, stay on the real subject here," demanded Arden feeling angered. Arden started to tap harder on the window. Hunter looked at the window and saw Arden and Nathan.  
"Uh Senorita Ramona?" asked Hunter.  
"Yes?" asked Senorita Ramona.  
"Can I open the window?" he asked.  
"Yes," replied Senorita Ramona. Hunter scurried toward the window.  
"What are you doing?" he asked softly.  
"Your teacher changed the exam," whispered Nathan. Hunter gasped.  
"What?" he asked softly.  
"Hunter, close the window," demanded Senorita Ramona. Hunter was about to close the door, but Arden had to say something else. Arden stuck her head in, but Arden's face got caught in the window. Arden tried to pull out.  
"Nathan help me out please!" exclaimed Arden. Nathan wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her out. Arden groaned and, suddenly, Basil and Dawson came by.  
"Nathan and Arden, what are you doing out here in orange suits ands gray hats?" asked Basil.  
"We……are on safety patrol," fibbed Arden.  
"We are?" asked Nathan. Arden shot a mean look at him.  
"Oh……we _are_!" he exclaimed.  
"Well then……have a good rest of the day," replied Dr. Dawson.  
"Oh……thank you," returned Arden as she and Nathan got up to there feet.  
"Is there anything we can do?" asked Basil.  
"No!" exclaimed Nathan. Basil and Dawson twitched a little by there reply.  
"Well then……good-bye," replied Dawson. "Oh and just a little reminder, we'll be dropping by today at your house today,"  
"Why?" asked Arden.  
"Remember, today is the toy donation," replied Basil.  
"Oh right! Well, we'll see you there," returned Nathan as Basil and Dawson walked away. Arden glanced at them and looked back to see Hunter take his test.

**January 19, 1898**

Arden came in to the gym three days after the test and Hunter came in with a look that looked disappointed.  
"Hunter how'd you do?" asked Arden. Hunter handed her his test results. Arden looked through it and cheered.  
"You got a D!" she exclaimed. Hunter looked at her. Arden looked back.  
"Can I?" asked Hunter.  
"Sure," replied Arden. Hunter yelled at the top of his lungs:

"I'M STILL ON TOP! I'M STILL ON TOP! I'M STILL ON……TOP!"


	9. Hiram’s Lady

Hiram's Lady

Arden and Hunter were gone for the day and Olivia was pretty much alone. She was in the living room sitting on a couch reading her favorite story. Basil and Dawson were there babysitting her.  
"When do you think Hiram will be back?" asked Dr. Dawson.  
"I don't know. Arden and Hunter are gone also," replied Olivia.  
"Well, I hope he comes back soon. I have an appointment at 3 and I can not be late," returned Basil. Hiram came in to with the brightest intentions. He had a big toothy grin that stretched from ear to ear.  
"Hello everyone!" he exclaimed. Everyone was staring at him filled with confusion.  
"Hiram is everything alright?" asked Dr. Dawson. Hiram looked at him.  
"Everything is marvelous!" exclaimed Hiram. He went up to his room skipping and singing La-la.  
"Let's go see what's going on," suggested Olivia.  
"No way I don't skip! And I definitely do NOT La-la!" replied Basil folding his arms and looking away. Dr. Dawson looked at him.  
"Come on, Basil. Let's just follow him," returned Dr. Dawson. Olivia, Dr. Dawson, and (a few minutes later) Basil followed Hiram to his room. The door was closed and Olivia, Dr. Dawson, and Basil stopped in their path. Olivia looked at her two adult friends.  
"Boys…...we're going in," announced Olivia. She grabbed the door knob and started jiggling it around. She looked back at Dr. Dawson and Basil.  
"No we're not. It's locked," she said. Hiram came out of his room and Olivia, Basil, and Dr. Dawson immediately scurried away. Hiram frowned. He went back to his room. He went to his bed and sat on it. _"Why am I feeling as though Olivia and I are drifting apart? We've been together ever since my wife…well…now that this wonderful thing has happened I……wait a minute! That's it! Now that this wonderful thing has happened, I think I should start being a fun parent, so that Olivia and I would be brought closer together. I'll start tomorrow. If my plan doesn't work, well……back to the drawing board," _thought Hiram. A few minutes later, Arden came home and Basil and Dawson left.  
"Hey guys, my date with Hunter was a big success. First he started telling me about what Daren said to Nathan yesterday and I was all "Oh no he didn't" and Hunter was all "yes he did" and I was all "Nuh-uh" and he was all "Uh-huh" and everything!" she exclaimed. Olivia was just staring at her feeling confused.  
"O……kay," she replied. Olivia looked around.  
"What is it?" asked Arden.  
"Father came home being quite weirder than usual," replied Olivia. Arden made an even more confusing look.  
"What? You know what, that's not like him," returned Arden.  
"I know. He came home with a disturbing grin. He went to his room skipping and singing La-la," replied Olivia. Arden leaned back feeling discouraged.  
"Okay now that is strange," returned Arden.  
"Tell me about it," replied Olivia. Hiram came out skipping again. He wrapped his arms around her daughter and adopted daughter and giggled.  
"Okay you really need to back off of _me,_" squeaked Arden. Hiram let them go and skipped away.  
"Can you believe it?" he asked.  
"I'm as giddy as a rat! I'm as bright as an angel! Woo!" exclaimed Hiram. Hiram was gone by the time his voice faded away. Arden and Olivia gazed at the strange performance their father just made. There had looks on their faces that looked like nothing you would've thought existed.  
"What is going on?" asked Arden. Olivia glanced at Arden and shrugged.

The next day, Hunter came by to ask Arden if she'd like to go on another date with him. When he got there, he opened the door and saw nothing but a messy floor.  
"What the heck!" he asked feeling puzzled. He found Hiram messing around in a trunk.  
"Mr. Flaversham?" he asked. Hiram turned and Hunter gasped in shock.  
"Eh…what's on your face?" asked Hunter feeling disgusted. There was powder and dirtiness on his face.  
"Hey Hunter!" he exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Hunter and lifted him into the air.  
"MR. F!" yelled Hunter. Olivia and Arden came and they were in complete shock.  
"Oh my gosh!" yelled Olivia. Hiram looked directly at them.  
"Arden and Olivia!" he exclaimed. He dropped Hunter and came toward them.  
"Hello my sweets, want to go out and do something fun?" he asked.  
"We have homework due for school," replied Arden.  
"Ah……forget that junk! I hope you have your sugar streak 'cause I'm thinking sugar for dinner! C'mon let's go roller blades and go skating!" exclaimed Hiram. He came behind the two girls and he tried to lure them to the door.  
"Uh……who are you and what does Professor Ratigan want with him this time?" asked Olivia. Hiram smiled.  
"Oh you're such a silly girl! Come on," replied Hiram. He, Olivia, and Arden went out the door leaving Hunter behind. He fainted.  
Later, Hiram, Olivia, and Arden come home.  
"I told not to do it and now look what happened!" complained Arden.  
"Well it isn't my fault!" exclaimed Olivia. Arden kept walking until she saw Hunter on the ground. She went down to him and tapped on his shoulder. Hunter's eyes opened and rose his head up and kissed Arden. Arden immediately got up and glared at him then smiled. She helped him up. Hiram came by them.  
"Aww…a little boy-girl scene is always so cute. You know, this is a beautiful moment and……OWWW!" he said rubbing his head.  
"I need an ice pack," he said weakly clutching his head. Olivia ran up to him and turned him around with great force.  
"Why are you acting like this?" she asked. Hiram bowed his head with his hand still on his head.  
"I'll tell you. I met a girl friend," confessed Hiram. Arden and Hunter smiled.  
"HIRAM AND GIRL FRIEND SITTIN' IN A TREE; K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they taunted. Hiram and Olivia glared.  
"Stop, it's not like that," exclaimed Olivia.  
"Yeah……right," replied Arden still giggling. The door suddenly knocked. Hiram answered it and in came a beautiful mouse with very light tan fur with long black silky hair. She wore a lavender colored dress. She also had blue eyes.  
"Hello Hiram," she greeted. Hiram went speechless and just stared. He waved.  
"Hi, Ileana" he muttered.  
"Don't forget about our date tonight," she said in a sweet voice.  
"Oh…right," replied Hiram. Arden, Olivia, and Hunter just stood there feeling quite confused. Hiram and Ileana walked in to another room hand-in-hand. When they were finally out of their sight, the three children sat down and started to discuss.  
"Okay now that lady was hot," said Hunter.  
"I know. That's what makes her so suspicious," replied Olivia.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Arden.  
"Father has never acted like this before. I think this is awkward," replied Olivia. Arden started thinking clearly.  
"You have a good point," returned Arden.  
That night, Arden, Olivia, and Hunter were sitting on the couch in the living room and Hiram came out dancing and humming a little tune. He stopped dancing and Arden walked up to him.  
"Pretty good," said Arden.  
"You think so," asked Hiram. Arden nodded "yes".  
"But Hiram's nothing with out his woman," said a voice. Ileana came out in a beautiful fire red colored dress. She came dancing toward him and she and Hiram started dancing.  
"So, what do you think?" asked Ileana.  
"Ileana, you look hot," replied Hunter.  
"I got a "hot". You got a "pretty good"," returned Ileana. Hiram moved towards her.  
"That's because they didn't see me do this," replied Hiram twirling her around and holding on to her as Ileana leaned back.  
"Now that's hot," he said.  
"No that's hurting me," replied Ileana trying to lean back forward. Hiram helped her back up. Basil and Dawson came in to the front door.  
"Oh Basil and Dawson, thank you so much for coming to baby sit again," thanked Hiram.  
"No problem…" replied Basil. Dr. Dawson tapped on his shoulder.  
"I thought you hated babysitting them," whispered Dr. Dawson.  
"Dawson, work with me," whispered Basil. Hiram took Ileana's hand and the two left. Right when Hiram closed the door, Arden grabbed Basil's collar that sat on his shirt. Arden looked very crazy.  
"Arden, are you alright?" asked Dr. Dawson.  
"Heck no," replied Arden.  
"What's your problem?" asked Basil feeling nervous.  
"All day Father's been acting like a maniac! He rode on roller blades, he almost got hurt when he did bungee jumping, we can't take it any more!" yelled Arden pulling Basil nearer to her. Basil stuttered in fright. Arden pushed him away.  
"Well maybe he's like this and now that we've found why Hiram is acting like this, he'll stop," replied Dr. Dawson. Arden's eyes widened.  
"Well maybe he's like this and now that we've found why Hiram is acting like this, he'll stop," returned Arden. Dawson looked at her.  
"I'm such a genius," exclaimed Arden. Arden skipped away.  
"Now that was strange," replied Dr. Dawson.  
"Indeed……" returned Basil. Dr. Dawson smiled at his colleague. He thought he understood.  
"……today has been nothing but skipping and La-la. What's up with that?" asked Basil. Dr. Dawson slapped his own face at the reply Basil just gave. Hunter and Olivia just stared at them with utter confusion.

When Hiram came home, the house was completely silent. He looked around. There was no one in sight. He smiled.  
"I GOT A GIRL FRIEND!" he yelled. Suddenly, Arden and Hunter hopped out of there hiding place.  
"HIRAM AND ILEANA SITTIN' IN A TREE; K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they taunted. Hiram folded his arms and walked away with his nose in the air. Arden and Hunter just laughed their heads off.


	10. Fight to the Finish

Fight to the Finish

Arden and Hunter were walking in the hallway of their school, "London Bridge Junior High School". They passed by their friend Alonzo. He was stapling a flyer about this year's play. Arden was surprised when she saw the flyer. She ripped the paper of the wall and gazed at it with wide eyes.

"There's going to be a play?" asked Arden. Alonzo snatched it back. He stapled it back on the wall. Arden ripped the flyer of the wall again and gasped with delight.  
"The play is "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare! I will do anything for the role of Juliet," exclaimed Arden. Alonzo snatched the flyer away from her again.

"Ok Arden but I'm going to have to tell you to stop doing that," replied Alonzo trying to staple the flyer back on the wall. While he had his back turned, Laura Gonzales from the fourth story came by and saw the flyer.  
"Well, well, well, a play of love, compassion, and drama………MAKES ME SICK!" she exclaimed. She looked at Arden and smirked.  
"Well it does not surprise me with the fact that a loser like you and your even worse friends," she added. Arden glared at her.

"Laura, when are you just gonna give it up? In fact we are not even gonna bring it up," she asked. Laura's friend, Aqua and Rayne, appeared.

"If you're referring about what happened at Student Court, that's in the past and we don't even want to talk about," replied Rayne.  
"We all agree, don't we, Arden. After all, it's not Arden fault that Arden was innocent and you made a fool of yourself," returned Hunter. Arden covered Hunter's mouth with her hand. Laura scoffed. Arden shot a real nasty look at Hunter.  
"Uh……yeah and that would be _bringing it up,"_ she replied. Hunter nodded his head in agreement. Laura rolled her eyes. She looked back at the flyer.  
"I see we are having a play. "Romeo and Juliet" sounds like crud but I know you're thinking about signing up for auditions. So I'm taking the liberty of auditioning for the role I _know _you've wanted to have. _Juliet,_" explained Laura. She found the audition list, took out her pen and scribbled:

_Laura Gonzales_

She put away her put and stuck her little mouse nose in the air as she walked away. Arden's mouth dropped open. She stomped her foot in anger.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" yelled Arden. Aqua gasped. She cornered Arden.

"Do you wanna continue that?!" she asked harshly.

"…No…please excuse me," replied Arden, trying to not let anger get to her. Aqua and Rayne walked away, sneering. They caught up to Laura. Arden sighed. Then she looked at Hunter and then Alonzo.

"Why didn't you help me Alonzo?" asked Arden folding her arms.

"I couldn't help because…well…I accidentally stapled my sleeve to the wall so it was kind of hard to help," confessed Alonzo. Arden looked and saw Alonzo's sleeve stapled to the wall. Arden and Hunter grabbed Alonzo and started pulling his body until Alonzo's arm was ripped off. Alonzo held his arm in pain.

"Ow…" he hissed. Arden rolled her eyes and looked at the audition list that had Laura's signature on it.

"You know Arden, Laura maybe a little life wrecker, but you will always be the girl that kicked her butt at the trial," replied Hunter. Arden smiled trying to think confident struck an idea. She was going to sign. She looked through her clothes for a pen. Hunter and Alonzo just stared at her disgusted. Arden looked at them back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Stop looking through your clothes. You're making us sick," muttered Hunter. Arden rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Oh I know! We can go to the school store. They've tons of pens there," exclaimed Arden. Arden, Hunter, and Alonzo rushed to the school store right before its closing time. Arden looked at the sign for pens and hit the roof!  
"WHAT! SEVEN SHILLINGS FOR ONE PEN……Hunter can you give me seven shillings?" asked Arden. When she turned around, Hunter had already zoomed off leaving Arden and Alonzo there. Arden looked at Alonzo.

"Where'd he go?" asked Arden. Alonzo glared.

"I'll never tell!" he protested. Arden grabbed Alonzo's left ear.

"Biology," replied Alonzo. Arden let go of Alonzo's ear and ran off. After getting her seven shillings, she bought the pen and I signed the audition sheet.

"Alright Laura, I'm ready for you," she said walking away.

After school, Arden rushed home with a script in one paw and fist in another. She passed by Hiram who was working with Basil and Dawson on a new toy. Arden ran to her room and looked through her script.

"This isn't hard at all really," she said to herself. An hour later, Olivia came home from her school and met with Arden.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking through my script for my school's play "Romeo and Juliet"," replied Arden. Olivia nodded and sat with her.

"Who are you auditioning for?" asked Olivia.

"I'm auditioning for Juliet. That girl Laura Gonzales is back and she's trying to get revenge on me by getting the role and brag about to me, so I'm taking her on," explained Arden. Olivia's smile faded.

"Well you better do something. Hunter told me that he signed up for auditions and he has been chosen for "Romeo" and so you better get going," replied Olivia. Arden's eyes widened.

"OH FLOP!" she yelled. She pushed Olivia out and locked the door. Arden spent all night looking through her script. At 9:00 P.M, Olivia went to sleep while Arden kept memorizing her lines. At 10:00, Hiram, Basil, and Dawson came up to see a sleepy Arden.

"Arden, why are up at this time?" asked Hiram.

"I'm trying to get back at Laura Gonzales," replied Arden weakly.

"I thought we got rid of her a long time ago," returned Basil. Arden looked at him.

"Well she's come back and she's planning to out shine me and make a fool of myself," replied Arden.

"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Dr. Dawson.

"Yes, but she's still gonna make me miserable," replied Arden. "If only she knew my horrible past," Her eyes lit up and got a wonderful idea. She smiled.

"I know that smile. What are you thinking?" asked Hiram. Arden looked at the men.

"Well boys, I've said it before and I'll say it again, let's just say it ain't over till the real loser cries," replied Arden.

"What can we do to help?" asked Basil and Dawson. Arden smirked as her sight went toward the three men with her. When Arden whispered her plan, something really weird happened.

"QUIET! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Olivia. Arden stared at sleeping Olivia.

"Ehh……cranky," replied Arden.

The next day at auditions, Laura went first. She said her line and sang the song Juliet has to sing. Aqua and Rayne applauded loudly. Laura went off the stage and sat with her friends. The play director, Ms. Huvar, called Arden's name. Ms. Huvar was light tan furred mouse wearing a cerebellum colored dress. Arden took a big breath and walked on to the stage.

"I hope she falls," whispered Laura to Aqua. Aqua giggled. Arden ignored what she heard.

"You can say Juliet's line," said Ms. Huvar. Arden straightened her throat and sad Juliet's line. She stared at Hunter lovingly while she did.

"Romeo, Romeo art thou Romeo," she said gracefully.

Ms. Huvar gasped at her voice. She clapped.

"Wonderful, I believe finding a Juliet for our Romeo won't be so hard after all," she complemented. Arden smiled. Laura scoffed.

"Have you memorized the lines?" asked Ms. Huvar.

"Yes ma'am," replied Arden.

"You can begin," returned Ms. Huvar.

"'_Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art myself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself." _

Ms. Huvar clapped, but Hunter clapped even harder. When there was louder cheering, everyone turned around and there was Basil, Hiram, and Dawson jumping up and down. They applauded in approval. "Bravo! Bravo! That was marvelous!!" they yelled. Arden smiled. Laura just sat there with a grumpy look on her face. Arden's look was the opposite.

A few days later, Laura and Arden crossed each other shooting mean looks at each other. Ms. Huvar came to them with the cast list in her paw.

"Arden and Laura, the cast list is ready. Hunter and that new boy, Andy, are playing Romeo and it turns out……Laura……" she explained. Before she could finish, Arden was gasping and Laura was cheering and laughing at Arden.

"……will be the understudy of Juliet. Arden is playing Juliet mainly," added Ms. Huvar. Laura gasped and Arden was now cheering. Ms. Huvar walked away. Laura looked at her and glared. Arden stopped her cheering. Arden bowed her head.

"Laura……why can we not be friends?" she asked. Laura folded her arms and looked away.

"You know, I never really wanted the part anyway so forget you," replied Laura as she walked away with her nose in the air. Hunter and Alonzo came by. Arden looked at Hunter and smiled. Hunter looked at her back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Hunter. Arden pulled her to the cast list Ms. Huvar taped on the wall and Hunter blushed. Arden gazed at Hunter and Hunter's gaze at the cast list led to staring back at Arden blushing. Arden blushed also. They gasped and looked away.


	11. Strange Dream

Strange Dream

It was 8:45 P.M at night and Arden and Olivia were in their pajamas sitting on the big bed they shared. The covers were over their heads and a candle was lit so that they could see the words inside the book they were reading. By the time it was 9:00 P.M, Arden closed the book and blow out the light on the candle.

"What time is it?" asked Olivia.

"It's 9:00 P.M," replied Arden. "And father said to go to sleep at this time."

Arden and Olivia placed there heads on the white pillows and turned off all the lights. At 9:30, Olivia could tell Arden was still awake.

"Are you still awake?" asked Olivia.

"Yes……" replied Arden.

"Why?" asked Olivia.

"Because Ratigan is on my mind," replied Arden.

"Arden, Professor Ratigan's been on your mind ever since he murdered Kanaka," replied Olivia.

"I know, but listen, every night he haunts my dreams and turns them in to nightmares," returned Arden.

"Is that why you were screaming? I thought that was father screaming like a girl," replied Olivia giggling.

"This isn't a laughing matter," retorted Arden. There was sudden silence. Arden looked and saw Olivia asleep. Arden rolled her eyes and fell asleep.

**Dream: **

_Arden was sitting on a bench at the Supreme Court building of Mouse London of 1898. Professor Ratigan was sitting right across from her. Arden was moving around in her seat. _

"_Ratigan is in trouble! Ratigan is in trouble! You are in trouble," she sang as she taunted. _

"_I'll get you for this," he hissed. _

"_Oh whatever," replied Arden with happiness. _

"_COME ON IN!" yelled the bailiff. The bailiff was an African American man in brown sheriff clothes. As Arden and Ratigan entered the court room, there was a voice. _

This is the court room of Judge T. If you have a problem, don't take it in to your hands. Take it to the Judge.

This is a big problem involving a "big" mouse. The plaintiff: Arden Pattison. The defendant: Professor Ratigan.

_A judge with short, curly brown hair in glasses came in to the room and sat in the Judge's seat. She banged the mallet on the desk and sat down. _

"_Alright every one, sit, sit, sit! I am Judge T.," she announced. The professor became angry. _

"_You can not be a judge! You're just a child!" he protested. _

_The judge glared at him._

"_Silence, professor!" she yelled as she banged her mallet. "Now Arden, please tell the court why you're here." _

"_Well Judge T., it all started a while back when I met a friend named Allison. Awhile after I met her, Ratigan, let's just say, separated us from each other!" exclaimed Arden. Judge Trudy, the bailiff, and everybody in the crowd gasped. Everybody started random objects at Professor Ratigan. _

"_Judge, everyone's random objects at me!" yelled Ratigan._

"_I see," replied the judge. _"_Were there any spoons with these objects?" asked Judge hypothetically._

"_No." replied Ratigan. _

"_Then I hereby say everyone throw spoons at him!" boomed the judge. Everyone in the jury started throwing spoons at Ratigan. Ratigan glared at Arden. Arden stuck out her tongue and then smiled sweetly at the Judge. When there were no more spoons, the judge started asking questions._

"_Now Ratigan," she said. _

"_That's _Professor _Ratigan!" exclaimed the professor. The judge rolled her eyes. _

"_That's _Professor _Ratigan!" she mocked. Ratigan reached in to his pocket and tried to get his bell, but it wasn't there. He was about to say something else, but the judge just banged her mallet. _

"_One more pip out of you and you lose!" exclaimed the Judge as she banged her mallet. Ratigan was about to say something else but it led to another hit with the mallet. The bailiff marched in to Ratigan's face. _

"_The judge is telling you to HUSH!" yelled the bailiff. _

"_I will not tolerate…" protested Ratigan. _

"_That's it! You lose! I find in favor of the plaintiff, Arden, and I sentence Professor over here to be trampled and attacked by three people that really hate him," interrupted the judge. Ratigan came up to him and shrugged. _

"_Who would that be?" he asked. Suddenly, Basil, Dawson, and Hiram appear in the doorway with mean looks on their faces. _

"_GET HIM!" yelled Hiram. He, Basil, and Dawson attack Ratigan beating him up until Ratigan fell to the ground. _

"_I'VE WANTED TO DO THIS TO HIM FOR A LONG TIME!" exclaimed Basil. Hiram, Basil, and Dawson chased Ratigan out of the court room. The judge stood from her seat. _

"_CASE CLOSED!!" she hollered. She went out the back door as o red everyone began leaving their seats. Olivia and Hunter appeared and danced with Arden and one of the lobsters. Hiram, Basil, and Dawson appeared again. Everyone cheered. Suddenly, she felt something grab her paw. She saw Ratigan and screamed. _

**END DREAM**

It was 6:20 A.M and Arden was screaming and Olivia was already awake glaring at her. Arden's eyes opened wide.

"Will you shut up? You've been screaming for 2 minutes!" complained Olivia.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Arden.

"Because it's not boring when you scream," replied Olivia. Arden glared.

"I hope you had a good night. I was having a nightmare about Ratigan," retorted Arden.

"You were? I hope you were exciting. I mean, you are as boring as a stick……what's worse, you can have fun with a stick," replied Olivia. Arden glared and she turned red. She hopped off the bed and started chasing Olivia.

"GET BACK HERE!" she yelled.

"WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO?" asked Olivia.

"NOTHING!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME!"

"STOP AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!"

"I PROMISE I WON'T SAY ANYMORE INSULTS!"

"THAT'S A LIE! YOU GET BACK HERE"

"SISTER!!"


	12. A Valentines Story

A Valentines Story

It was Valentines Day and every single mouse girl and rat girl at school has hooked up with a boy. Arden and Hunter looked all around.

"Wow, all the girls have hooked up with a boy," said Arden. Hunter looked at her as he clenched the rose behind his back. When Arden look at him, she looked curious.

"What do you have behind your back?" she asked. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hunter blushing. Arden turned her back then charged over Hunter.

"LET ME SEE IT!" she yelled. She took the rose from him and read the card that was attached to it.

"'Dear Arden,

Will you be my valentine?

Sincerely Hunter,'" read Arden. Arden looked at Hunter. Hunter was blushing. Arden put her hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"You're so sweet," she said. Hunter and Arden left school together when school was over. At home, Arden and Hunter found their friends there.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" asked Hunter. Arden and Hunter noticed each girl was paired with a guy.

"We are now boyfriend and girlfriend," said the girls.

Anna was with Alonzo.

Angel was with Daren.

Beatriz was with Cameron.

Erin had another boyfriend, who was not present, neither was Nathan's.

"We are going to the Valentine dance with each other," said Anna giggling looking at her boyfriend Alonzo. Arden looked at Hunter.

"We are going with each other also," said Arden wrapping her arm around Hunter's. The girls squealed with excitement. As Arden cheered, she noticed Olivia sitting on a stool looking away. Arden walked up to her.

"Are you okay sister?" asked Arden.

"I wish I had a boyfriend," replied Olivia.

"Yours will come soon enough," returned Angel whose boyfriend was Daren. Olivia looked at them.

"Whatever," she replied. She walked outside. As she walked, she bumped into someone. The two fell. When they got up, they looked at each other.

"Hello," said the boy Olivia bumped into. Olivia gazed at him.

"I'm Jerome Emhart," he said. Jerome was a tanned furred mouse who looked who had Olivia's face and height. He wore denim pants and a white long sleeved smiled.

"Hi…" replied Olivia as she snorted. She was pulled back. Olivia saw Hiram.

"What're doing? I'm talking to someone," said Olivia.

"You snorted," replied Hiram.

"I did? Every time I snort, that means I like someone," returned Olivia. Olivia looked back at Jerome who was singing, just singing.

Olivia gazed at him.

"With a voice of an angel," she said.

Olivia walked up to him shaking. Jerome looked at her.

"Are you alright?" asked Jerome. Olivia smiled.

"You have the voice of an angel," replied Olivia.

"Thank you very much," returned Jerome.

"I'm…… Olivia Flaversham," replied Olivia.

"Are you that toymaker's daughter?" asked Jerome.

"Yeah……" replied Olivia as she nodded.

"I've always wanted to meet you," returned Jerome.

"Why……" asked Olivia.

"Because folks say you're pretty," replied Jerome. They blushed. Jerome handed her a valentine.

"Thank you," returned Olivia.

"Can I see you again? How about you and I have a get together?" asked Olivia. Jerome nodded.

"Well……it was nice meeting you," returned Jerome. Jerome walked away. Olivia screamed. She ran back into the house.

"I HAVE A DATE! I HAVE A DATE! I HAVE A DATE!" yelled Olivia.

"We saw!" replied Arden. Everyone applauded. Basil, Dawson, and Hiram came in.

"What's all the noise about in here?" asked Dawson.

"I have a date," replied Olivia.

"Seriously?" asked Basil. Olivia nodded. Basil and Dawson looked at each other and fainted. So did Hiram.

**7:00 PM that night……**

The girls were in pretty red and pink dresses and the boys were in their best tuxedoes. Hiram, Basil, and Dawson appear again. Hiram is with Ileana from Episode 9. Ileana was in a pretty white dress with a pink flower. Olivia's dress was the prettiest.

Soon, everyone outside and everyone started dancing with their date.

"It's nice you and I are together," says Cameron to Beatriz. Beatriz giggled and held him close.

"What's that colon you're wearing?" asked Erin to her date.

"I bought that just for you. It's cheese crumpet scented," replied her date. Beatriz chuckled.

"I'll never forget you," said Anna to Alonzo. Alonzo smiled.

"I'll never forget you either," he replied.

"All this time, you boys had crushes on us girls," said Angel to Daren.

"We all thought to tell you at the right time," replied Daren. Angel placed her head on his chest.

"I wouldn't want to dance with any boy but you," whispered Arden to Hunter. Hunter smiled.

"Will you be my valentine?" asked Olivia.

"I will," replied Jerome.

Olivia smiled. She finally had a boyfriend.


	13. Substitute Teacher

Substitute Teacher

Arden, Hunter, and their friend Alana were in their English class. Alana was gazing at a cute boy mouse, Arden was looking through her English book, and Hunter was day dreaming while chewing bubble gum. The teacher, Mr. Bickely, was teaching them about conjunctions. Mr. Bickely was a gray furred mouse with khaki pants, a blue shirt and red tie.

"So my dear children, if there's anything you would like to go review, right now is the perfect time to ask questions," he explained. He looked around and saw Hunter chewing gum and not paying attention.

"Mr. Hunter Chunn?" he asked. Hunter looked at him.

"Can you tell us what a conjunction is?" asked Mr. Bickely. Hunter rolled his eyes and tried to think.

"Uhh…" he said.

"No, "Uhh" is a city in the country of "Duh" which you seem to be the governor of," replied Mr. Bickely. Mr. Bickely looked at Arden.

"Miss Arden Flaversham?" he asked. "Miss Flaversham? Miss Flaversham?"

Hunter was getting angry. He turned to Arden.

"ANSWER HIM!" he yelled. Arden looked at Hunter.

"Don't make him say your name again," said Hunter. Arden's gaze went to Mr. Bickely's. The class room door opened and Mr. Flaversham came in with a paper bag.

"Arden, you forgot your lunch," whispered Hiram. Arden walked up to him.

"Oh thank you father, but now I really need you to leave; Bah-bye," replied Arden trying to push him out the door. Hiram looked around, smiled, and gasped.

"Oh is this English class? You know, I used to teach English before I went to toy making," informed Hiram. Mr. Bickely smiled.

"You were once an English teacher?" he asked.

"Oh why yes," replied Hiram.

"Mr. Flaversham, I'll be gone for awhile and I've just the greatest idea," returned Mr. Bickely. Arden went wide eyed and gasped.

"NNNNOOOO!" yelled Arden.

After school, Arden came in, threw her backpack on the ground and sat on a stool sighing deeply. Olivia walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Father is my substitute teacher for the rest of the week," replied Arden.

"What about your teacher?" asked Olivia.

"He's going on a vacation to Aberdeen to visit a sick cousin," replied Arden.

"Really?" asked Olivia.

"Uh-huh," replied Arden. Olivia thought for a moment.

"How do you know father will be substituting?" asked Olivia.

"I forgot my lunch and he came by to give it to me. He saw I was in English and then everything went down hill after that," replied Arden. Olivia rubbed her shoulder.

At school the next day, Mr. Flaversham came in to the English class.

"Hello students; I'm your substitute, Mr. Flaversham," he said. Everyone started whispering and looking at Arden.

"What?" asked Arden.

"No one said anything about your father substituting," replied a tan furred female mouse in front of Arden. The mouse looked at her. Arden glared. The mouse in front of her just turned her head away from her.

"Now children, Mr. Bickely won't be here for a week because he is visiting a sick cousin in Aberdeen, so I'll be teaching the class," explained Hiram. Everyone looked at Arden. Arden sank in her chair.

"Children?" asked Hiram. The students looked at him.

"The front of the class is where I'm standing," he said.

"We know," replied the tan furred mouse.

"Well…let us get going with our lessons. It says here on this letter that Mr. Bickely left for us is that you have been studying conjunctions. Can anyone tell me what a conjunction is?" asked Hiram.

"Arden can," replied the tan furred mouse. Arden looked around.

"Arden can you?" asked Hiram.

"Um…a conjunction is the part of speech that serves to connect words, phrases, clauses, or sentences," replied Arden reluctantly.

"That's right, Arden," replied Hiram. The tan furred mouse giggled meanly.

After class, things started off bad and just got worse. People taunted Arden and made fun of her. Arden and Alana went off to Alana's locker and started to talk.

"Today has been one of the worst days of my life," said Arden.

"What were the other bad days?" asked Alana. Arden tipped her head.

"Sigh the other worst days were when I lost Julian and Emily, losing Kanaka and almost losing my life to mostly Ratigan, and now I'm living with my dear friend Olivia and so well, here we are!" replied Arden. Alana looked at her strangely.

"You were there when the boarding school burned down and when Kanaka, and when I battled Ratigan. That counts for where you were," explained Arden.

"I don't blame you……oh that boy is cute!" replied Alana. Alana saw a cute mouse go by and started to follow him.

"Hey!" yelled Arden. "For once, let's think about me, people!"

Arden walked away.

Arden went to Baker Street now knowing Hiram was following her. She knocked on the door and it was answered by Mrs. Judson.

"Hello dear; come inside," greeted Mrs. Judson. Arden stepped in and saw Basil and Dr. Dawson sitting talking.

"Hello Basil and Dr. Dawson," greeted Arden.

"Oh hello Arden; so nice of you to come," replied Basil. Arden's smile faded.

"Is something troubling you?" asked Dr. Dawson. Arden nodded.

"What happened?" asked Basil.

"My English teacher is on a trip to Aberdeen to visit his sick cousin and you're never going to believe who's teaching for the rest of the week," replied Arden.

"Who?" asked Dr. Dawson.

"My father," replied Arden. Basil went wide eyed.

"Julian is teaching the class?" asked Basil.

"Yes, Julian came back from the dead and is substituting my class. Of course not, Mr. Basil," replied Arden tipping Basil's head.

"I would have thought you knew that I was talking about Hiram Flaversham," she said. Basil stood up. Dawson stopped.

"Everyone please, we don't have time to argue," he said.

"Yes well, insulting me will not change the situation," replied Basil. "Besides, I'm not stupid."

"Well then don't act like it," replied Arden. Basil folded his arms.

"Please everyone, how about just sitting down and let us talk about this," returned Dawson.

"Well fine," replied Arden. "So as I said, Flaversham is teaching the class. It turns out that he was once an English teacher and now he's substituting and now I'm the laughing stock of the whole 7th grade," she explained.

"Why don't you just deal with it?" asked Basil.

"Because everyone is laughing at me and they won't stop until Hiram goes away. So in conclusion, at home, I'm Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison Flaversham, but at school, I'm now Mr. Flaversham's oldest daughter. I wish he could leave," replied Arden. Dawson thought for a moment.

"Do you need your help?" asked Dawson. Basil looked at him.

"_Dawson_?" asked Basil with a mean look on his face.

"Alright, here is the plan: there's this student in my class who goes out of control when he sees a roll of paper towels. All you have to do is get a roll of paper towels so I can place it on his desk. When he comes in tomorrow, he will see them and do all sorts of strange things and then I'll get the class all perked up so when Hiram comes in, he will do anything to get out of my class and never substitute there again!" explained Arden. Basil and Dawson looked at each other. Dawson smiled.

"I have a roll of paper towels somewhere around here," he replied. Basil looked at him.

"Dawson!" asked Basil.

"Calm down Mr. Basil," replied Arden. Hiram was spying on them. He sighed.

The next day, Arden came into the class room and placed the paper towels on one of the student's desks. The bell rung and the students started coming in. Arden was smiling through out. Her smile faded when she saw Alana coming in with a cute guy. The cute guy was the student who flips out for paper towels. Alana and the cute guy came up to Arden.

"Hey Arden, this is m new boyfriend, Chad," said Alana. Chad had white fur, a brown shirt, blue jeans, and had brown eyes. When he saw the paper towels on his desk, he jumped up and down.

"Uh-oh, paper towels," said Alana. Alana let go of his arm and she let him run to the paper towels and he started spreading the paper towels all around. Arden crept to the crowd of surprised students. Hiram came in with the students all over the place.

"CHILDREN!" he yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Hiram walked over to Arden.

"This plan almost worked," he said.

"You knew?" asked Arden.

"Yes," replied Hiram. Hiram took her hand.

"Arden, I love this job and if you ask me, I'll do whatever makes you happy," he said.

"Really?" asked Arden. Hiram nodded.

"I…I think you should keep doing what you're doing," confessed Arden.

"If that's what you want," replied Hiram.

"Yes," returned Arden. Hiram and Arden hugged. Alana and Chad were in tears and hugged each other. Soon everyone was hugging each other. Hunter came in to the classroom and saw everyone hugging each other.

"I must be in the wrong classroom 'cause English ain't that sappy!" he said. Basil and Dawson came in behind him.

"Speak for yourself, lad," replied Dawson.


	14. The Birthday Journal Entry

The Birthday Journal Entry

Hiram and Olivia were eating breakfast one fine morning when Olivia felt discouraged. Hiram noticed his daughter's look of discouragement and tried his best to help.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

"Well, today is Arden's birthday and Arden says she can't even celebrate it because she's helping her friend, Alana, win Chad's heart," replied Olivia sounding a little gloomy. Suddenly, Arden and Alana came in wearing Jamaican hats.

"Now, listen to the Jamaican breeze mon," said Arden in a corny Jamaican accent. Alana and Arden started moving back and forth. The looks on their faces were smiles with their eyes closed looking like they were in their own thoughts. Olivia and Hiram were just staring at them, looking and feeling a little confused on the strange actions of the girls that stood before them.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hiram sounding a little curious.

"I'm showing Alana the Jamaican ways to get Chad as her boyfriend," replied Arden. Arden took out her pocket watch and saw that it was 9:30 A.M.

"Oh…it's time for me to do my writing. I always write in my journal at 9:30," informed Arden. She turned her back and left Alana, Olivia, and Hiram there. As soon as Arden left, Alana started talking to Olivia and Hiram.

"You know, this Jamaican Yoga is really good. It's helping me to build confidence," she said. She started moving back and forth while she had her eyes closed. Olivia looked at Hiram; they got up from their seats and started doing also. The door knocked and Basil and Dawson came in to the room to have breakfast with them. They saw Hiram, Alana, and Olivia doing the Jamaican Yoga. Basil looked at Dawson.

"What are they doing, Dawson?" asked Basil.

"They're doing Jamaican Yoga," replied Dawson.

"Jamaica-watta," asked Basil.

"Jamaican Yoga…wanna do it?" asked Dawson.

"Alright," replied Basil. They started doing it.

Arden was writing in her journal.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is March 29, my birthday. I wonder what I want to do today. I haven't been happier in ages considering that I've been running away from Professor Ratigan most of my life. I haven't had a good birthday in ages. Now that I'm officially 13, I can finally start thinking about my later years. I can…be a scientist and make my own rain or I can be a teacher. _

_Or maybe I can be hero like Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson and stop Professor Ratigan in a dirty crime he might commit. You see, now that I'm a teenager, I need to start thinking about my future and start thinking up a career. Maybe I can be an inventor and make wings big enough for flight…or something better. _

_Or maybe if I'm a scientist, I can start studying the inner and outer planets and see what's really out there or maybe study the sun or moon or even this green and blue Earth!_

_But even though my future can sound great, I still have a feeling that Ratigan will get to me before I can get to my future. I just want to teach him a lesson! I want him to learn from me that there's no way he can bring me down. He and this real world just won't let me be. _

_Well, enough of him; I think, in my future, I bet Id be a great queen. When Queen Mousetoria retires from her rule, I can be a great queen! I would be the leader; the head honcho! That would be wonderful. Of course, I'd also have to be careful. The last time the queen was not careful, she almos lost her life and Ratigan almost took over. Thankfully, Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson were there to stop, just a little while before I came into their lives._

_But because I'm here to write this, it's because of Olivia and Hiram. They took me in to their family when I almost lost everything! I am grateful. I hope they never change!_

_Sincerely, Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison_

Arden closed her journal and went out to see Hunter their with a bouquet of flowers. Arden smiled and took the flowers.

"Are these for me?" asked Arden.

"Happy birthday Arden; Would you go out with me on your birthday?" asked Hunter. Arden nodded and looked at Alana, Basil, Dawson, and family.

"Can I?" asked Arden.

"Go on and have fun," replied Hiram. Arden took hold of Hunter's hand and ran out.


	15. Career Madness

Career Madness

Mr. Bickely, Arden's English teacher, was passing out test results to a career test. Arden did not like career and figured that she was probably one of the few who did not want to take the career test. She thought that after all of the troubles she had had in the past, she would soon die before she made it to adulthood when she can finally start her career.  
"Now class, this has decided what you are good at. Now if you see that the results you get aren't what you expected, calm down because, like I said before you took the test, I did the same test at your age," explained Mr. Bickely.  
"Did it say that you should be a teacher?" asked Hunter who was sitting right behind now-13-year-old Arden.  
"No it said that I should have been a member of Scotland Yard," replied Mr. Bickely. Arden's friend, Alana, was bewildered at the thought of that. Mr. Bickely passed out the test results. Alana was surprised at her results.  
"Detective?" she asked herself, thinking that detective did not sound like her.  
"House maid?" asked Arden, knowing that house maid would never suit her at all.  
"Toy maker's apprentice?" asked Hunter, feeling a little embarrassed as he turned red. Hunter? A toymaker? Really?  
"The results also have the name of the person you will be working with tomorrow. These people are skilled and have experience in their fields. And here are the people you'll be working with tomorrow," informed Mr. Bickely.  
"Mrs. Judson?" asked Arden.  
"Basil of Baker Street?" asked Alana.  
"...oh Lord give me strength," replied Hunter. He placed his head on his desk. The bell rang.  
"Class dismissed!" exclaimed Mr. Bickely. Hunter rushed out as fast as he could. Arden and Alana followed. Arden placed her paw on Hunter's shoulder.  
"Who'd you get?" asked Arden.  
"...Mr. Hiram Flaversham," replied Hunter feeling an ache in his gut. Hunter clutched his stomach and ran away. Arden faced Alana. Arden started whining. She placed her head on Alana's shoulder and whined. Alana patted her.  
"There, there," replied school, Arden came in still whining.  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Olivia. Arden looked at her.  
"My boyfriend is gonna work for my greatest enemy!" cried Arden. Olivia's mouth dropped.  
"What do you mean?" asked Olivia.  
"We had a career test at school. I'm best suited for a house maid and I'll be working with Mrs. Judson, Alana was best suited for detective and she will working with Mr. Basil...and my Hunter will be working with...with that blasted rat!" explained Arden.  
"You don't mean..." replied Olivia. Arden nodded her head. Olivia started whining with Arden.

The next day, Arden and Alana came by to Basil's flat. Alana had a magnifying glass with her. Arden noticed this.  
"What's with the glass?" she asked.  
"Well you never know. There might be a case and Basil might need to collect clues. You can never be too safe," replied Alana. Arden smiled in agreement. Her smile faded.  
"I remember what Ratigan did when I worked for him. Those were dark days," she said.

Mrs. Judson answered the door.  
"Hello girls, Alana, Basil is waiting for you inside. Arden, come into the kitchen. Wait for me there," she explained. Arden and Alana came inside. Basil and Dawson were inside sorting papers.  
"Are you ready, Alana?" asked Basil.  
"Yes, sir," replied Alana.  
"By the way, who's Hunter with?" asked Dawson.  
"...the rat," replied Arden with her fists and clenched teeth. Basil fainted knowing what she meant.  
"I think we lost Basil," said Dawson. A while later, Basil came back and he and Alana went out to solve a case. Dawson joined them. Arden and Mrs. Judson went in.

At 3:00 P.M, Arden came home with batter of a cake mix all over her face. Olivia was surprised by her appearance.  
"What happened to you?" she asked.  
"Well, Mrs. Judson planned on making cake and...you know what, you don't want to know," replied Arden. Olivia stared at her in disgust. Hiram came in and saw the batter on her took out a spoon and on started scooping the batter. He tasted it and he liked it.  
"Father...please stop!" exclaimed Arden.

The next day, Mr. Bickely told the class that he received the wrong test results. Hunter was a scientist (Hunter loves science), Arden's result said combat specialist (Arden loved career tests starting that day), and Alana got special education teacher. Alana was going to miss the adventure she had with Basil


	16. Exploration

Exploration

Arden and Olivia were packing water canteens, thinking about what was about to happen to them. They wore camouflage pants, short sleeved black shirts which were so short, it showed their belly buttons, and they drew thick, black rectangular lines one there cheeks. They, Hunter, and their friend, Alana was going on an exploration of Ratigan's old hideout. They knew it was the same one he had during the Flaversham Case. The door knocked and Arden answered it. It was Hunter and Alana. Alana was dressed the same way. Hunter was dressed in old clothes he never really cared for anymore. Arden was kind of excited, nervous, a little worried, but she accepted all of these emotions though...reluctantly.  
"We're ready to go," said Hunter.  
"What I don't know is where we are going," replied Alana.  
"Didn't you pay attention?" asked Arden.  
"No..." replied Alana. Arden glared.  
"We're gonna go explore Ratigan's old hideout," she said.  
"Oh, good gravy," replied Alana.  
"Oh come one, now that school's out, it's time we do things our own way, you know, and besides, if Ratigan ever shows up, I'll have to call him a very, very long word meaning 'twit'," explained Arden.  
Afterwards, the four snuck out of the house and started a careful walk. The hid as they passed by an object until the saw a door. Not only was Arden was familiar with the door, but also was Hunter. They both knew that was the door they came out of in "Arden's First Love" when they were trying to escape in Chapter 11.  
"My friends, this is the door Arden and I passed through a while back. Do you remember where to go, Arden?" asked Hunter.  
"How can I forget?" asked Arden.  
"Care to do the honors?" asked Hunter. Arden blushed.  
"I'll do it with pleasure," replied Arden. Arden opened the door and there was the sewer, just as Arden and Hunter remember it.  
"It's some sort of smelly place," said Alana.  
"It isn't just a smelly place, this is the sewer," replied Arden. "Follow me."  
Everyone followed Arden. After going through twists and turns, Arden spoke.  
"I remember Hunter and I being down here? Do you remember being down here, Hunter?" asked Arden.  
"I certainly do," replied Hunter.

After remembering, they finally reached the lair and all they saw was nothing.  
"Come on guys, let's go," whispered Arden. They looked until they saw something quite strange. They saw the trap Ratigan used to kill Basil and Dawson in the movie. Hunter took a long look at the trap while the other three looked around. After an hour, they heard sounds. They saw a shadow and hid. They actually saw Professor Ratigan and Fidget there.  
"Twit," whispered Arden. Olivia shushed her.  
"It's good to be back here," hissed the professor. Arden clenched her paws into a fist. Hunter held her paws down.  
"Control your anger, Arden," he whispered. Arden released her fists and pulled out a whoopee cushion. Alana noticed.  
"Oh, Arden, please no, don't blow up that thing. At least don't blow it up now!" she whispered. Arden shot a mean look at her.  
"Listen, Alana, I'm gonna get that Professor and I'm going to start by humiliating him and messing with his head," she replied harshly.

Arden silently started blowing it up.

Fidget started to hear the blowing sounds.  
"Do you hear that?" he asked.


	17. Exploration Part 2

Exploration Part 2

"Did you hear that?" asked Fidget. Arden, Olivia, and their friends ducked lower. Arden kept blowing up her whoopee. Hunter kept looking at Arden as she did so.

"Stop it," he whispered.

"Fidget, I don't hear anything," replied

Arden blew up her whoopee cushion and placed it on the crate she, Olivia, and her friends. She watched as her arch foe was about to sit down. When he sat down, there was a great big _ppppbbbbtttt _sound. Fidget gasped and there was silence.

"Follow me," whispered Arden. Arden led as she, Olivia, and her friends started crawling away. Arden kept her eyes on Ratigan as he looked and found the whoopee cushion. He looked and saw Alana's tail sticking out. He and Fidget silently stepped until they came across Alana's tail. Ratigan whispered to Fidget and Fidget stepped on Alana's tail. Alana felt pain and screamed her head off. Alana turned and tapped on Hunter's shoulder.

"Hunter?" she said.

"Not now, Alana," replied Hunter. Ratigan took out his bell.

"Hunter?" she squeaked. Hunter looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked. Alana whimpered and pointed at R. Hunter looked up.

"Oh dang!" cried Hunter. Arden and Olivia turned and saw R.

"Everybody run!" cried Arden. Arden, Olivia, Hunter, and Olivia ran for their lives. They were stopped by a dead end.  
"Arden, I should have known you and your friends would try to be in the way," hissed R.

"Whatever, Ratigan; we are only here because we thought this lair was abandoned! Why are you here?" asked Arden.

"I'm here because I've decided this is where I'll make sure you face your demise, Arden," replied Ratigan.

"I'll never give in against you, Professor," returned Arden. "You'll never win."

"Chop him, Olivia!" cried Arden. Olivia chomped Fidget in the wing. Fidget held his wing. As Arden tried to run, she was caught by the back of her black shirt. Alana, Hunter, and Olivia started to run and after a short while they saw Arden was far behind.

"PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Arden.

"You're lucky I'm not calling my cat. You still have that locket I need to take to over London," hissed Ratigan.

"You're forgetting one thing: You can't touch my locket. Only members of the Pattison blood line, like me, can touch the locket, or have you forgotten that?" explained Arden.

"…But I can touch the powerful locket that posses if I have something to cover my hands with," replied Ratigan. Arden glared at him.  
"…oh snap, I knew that," returned Arden. Arden saw his thin, white gloves reach for the locket. Suddenly, Arden kicked him which forced Ratigan to drop her.

"You're right. I'm glad Felicia can't get me because if Felicia gets me, that will take your chance of getting my locket, sucker!" cried Arden as she ran off.

Arden ran and caught up with Olivia, Hunter, and Alana. As they ran together, they found a wooden board.

"A wooden board! We need this," said Arden. She looked at Olivia.

"Do you remember boarding?" Arden asked Olivia.

"Yeah, I do," replied Olivia.

"What's so good about it?" asked Alana.

"Trust me, Alana. Olivia and I know what we're talking about," replied Arden. Arden and Olivia hopped on.

"Get on!" yelled Arden.

"Wait a minute. Maybe its best if I drive," suggested Olivia.

"Olivia, there's no time to argue, just get on!" yelled Arden. Hunter and Alana hopped on and off they went. Fidget and Ratigan were behind them.

"Hurry, they're catching up," alarmed Hunter.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious," replied Alana.

The board they were boarding on started to get out of control. Arden looked back and saw they left Ratigan and Fidget far behind.

They stopped at the Flaversham house and by that time, Hunter and Alana were feeling wild.

"WOO HOO! Hooray!" yelled Hunter.

"I wanna go on it again!" replied Alana.

"Tomorrow………" said Arden.

Arden and Olivia crept in to the house.

"Do you think father is still asleep?" asked Olivia.

"I don't know, but the coast is…CLEAR!" replied Arden. Hiram suddenly came out with his bed robe.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THE BEDS ARE EMPTY. YOU DIDN'T LEAVE A NOTE. YOU COULD'VE DIED! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! BASIL AND DR. DAWSON ARE OUT THEIR LOOKING FOR YOU AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Hiram.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Basil and Dawson.

"Well, Mr. Flaversham, we can't find Arden or Olivia. Hello Olivia and Arden, now Mr. Flaversham……ARDEN AND OLIVIA!" cried Basil.

"Where were you?" asked Dr. Dawson.

"We were playing with our friends," replied Olivia.

"Well, next time, don't be so late," said Hiram.

"Yes, father," replied Arden and Olivia together.


	18. Get His Attention

Get His Attention

Arden was working on letter she was writing to Hunter when Arden's friend, Alana, busted.

"Arden!" she cried. Arden flipped over and fell off her seat in shock.

"WHAT!" cried Arden falling on her face (literally).  
"I need your help!" yelled Alana.

"Calm down, Alana. Don't get your knickers in a twist. What's wrong?" asked Arden.

"I have to get that cute boy, Chad, to like me," replied Alana.

"You mean the one who flips out over rolls of paper towels?" asked Arden.

"That's him," replied Alana.

"Oh, he _is_ cute, isn't he?" asked Arden.

"He is," replied Alana. "I've been trying to get his attention all day, but he hasn't even looked at me for at least a second or two."

"What do you think your next plan is for getting Chad?" asked Arden.

"I oughtn't to get in to trouble or anything, but I implore you, I need your help definitely," replied Alana.

"I can't do it," returned Arden.

"I'll give you ten shillings," replied Alana.

"Not gonna work," informed Arden.

"I'll fix up a date for you and Hunter," begged Alana.

"Do my homework until..." replied Arden.

"...school's over," informed Alana.

"Oh, right...well then, fix me up a date with Hunter, and I'll help you," replied Arden.

"Deal," returned Alana. They shook paws on it, and headed on out. They ran over to the water front area which was the Thames River where the Rat Trap Bar was near. It was right around the docks of the Thames River. It was foggy as usual and it smelled terrible.

"Where's Chad?" asked Arden.

"He's here at the docks fishing," replied Alana.

"If you ask me, fishing is the most boring sport in the world. You sit on your behind for hours knowing not one thing will happen, and soon, you'll get a pain in your butt, girl!" protested Arden. Alana glared at her.

"Arden, that's not the point. The point is that we need to find Chad, and make sure _I _win his heart," replied Alana.

"Well then, c'mon," retorted Arden. Arden pulled on Alana's sleeve and they rushed closer to the riverfront area.

When they got there, there was no one in sight except for a shadow in the distance.

"I don't see anything except that...what is that?" asked Alana.

"It's...it's...it's Toby!" cried Arden. "Toby!"

Alana looked at her.

"Who's Toby?" asked Alana.

"Toby is Basil of Baker Street's best smelling hound dog. I know this because I remember first meeting Toby," replied Arden.

"When I first met Toby, Basil told me everything about Toby, and Toby really liked me. I'm sure he'll adore you!" cried Arden. "Toby!" she cried again. From that far away distance, Toby looked and saw Arden waving. Toby looked at Basil and Dr. Dawson who were with him. He ran towards Arden even though he needed to help Basil with a mystery Basil and Dr. Dawson needed to solve.

"TOBY! HEAL! DESIST! STOP!" ordered Basil. Dr. Dawson held on to Toby's tail at the back as he saw Arden and Alana.

"Isn't that Miss Arden and her friend, Alana?" he asked.

"No time for that, Dawson, what is Toby doing?" asked Basil. Toby stopped at Arden and Alana.

"Say hello to Toby, Alana," said Arden.

"Hello," replied Alana. Toby wagged his tail and panted.

"Toby, I...oh hello, Arden, what is it? Toby, Dawson, and I need to get back to our case," informed Basil.

"Mr. Basil, we need to find a boy we're trying to meet here," replied Alana.

"Can you help us?" asked Arden.

"You needn't worry. We'll help you," replied Dr Dawson.

"We can't help now, doctor," retorted Basil. "Just give us an object that has his scent, and we'll get back to you after we solve the mystery we're on now."  
"And that is?" asked Alana.  
"We're trying to solve the mystery of a take over going on here at the docks," replied Dawson.  
"Dawson!" cried Basil.  
"Afterwards, come on by and help us, please?" asked Arden.  
"Alright, we'll be back soon," replied Basil. "Let's go, Toby!" Toby, Basil, and Dawson (he was hanging on to Toby's tail) ran off.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"I can't stand it anymore! Where're Basil and Dr. Dawson? I mightn't like them if they come by later!" cried Alana. Arden placed her paw on Alana's shoulder.  
"Calm down, Alana," replied Arden. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. They looked around and saw someone coming toward them.  
"If that's Basil, I'm gonna pound 'im," threatened Alana.  
"Calm..." whispered Arden.  
"Who're you gonna pound?" asked the shadow. Alana turned and saw the shadow.  
"I...I...Chad!" cried Alana.  
"Hello," greeted Chad.  
"We've asked Basil of Baker Street to come find you," informed Arden.  
"I need to talk to you!" exclaimed Alana.  
"Hello, Alana," greeted Chad.  
"Isn't he a doll?" whispered Alana to Arden.  
"He certainly is," replied Arden softly.

Suddenly, Toby, Basil, and Dr. Dawson showed up.  
"Toby has showed us where Chad...is that him?" asked Basil.  
"Yes, here's Chad," replied Arden.  
"You mean we went to all that trouble!" asked Dawson.  
"I'm afraid so," replied Chad.  
"I hate you," said Basil


	19. Substitution

**LOOK AT THIS EPISODE! You'll meet a new member of Arden's family...Julian's brother. **

**Under the Flaversham Rooftop:** **A Comedy starring Arden, Olivia, Hunter, Mr. Flaversham, Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. Dawson**

**June 17, 1898**

**Episode 19:** Substitution

Hunter and Hiram Flaversham were listening to Basil and Dr. Dawson talk at Basil's flat.

"So, what d'you plan on doing?" asked Hunter.

"Well, Dawson and I will be gone for awhile, and we need someone to substitute us," explained Basil.

"Who'll substitute?" asked Hunter.

"Arden and Olivia," replied Dawson.

"ARDEN AND OLIVIA! They can't even fry an egg!" protested Hunter.

Suddenly, Arden and Olivia popped up from hiding.

"Hey!" they cried as they popped up. The four males turned around.

"My gummi bears candy was stuck. I know it sounds strange, but I assure you it was perfectly innocent," said Arden.

"Arden, Olivia, we need you to watch the flat while Basil and I are away," instructed Dawson. Arden and Olivia saluted.

"You can count on us, sir," replied Olivia.

"Are you sure we can trust you?" asked Basil.

"You don't need to worry about anything!" replied Arden. Hiram was surprised.

"Do you really trust them?" he asked. Basil and Dawson both mouthed the word 'no' while Arden and Olivia weren't looking.

ONE HOUR LATER:

"I WANT TO BE BASIL!" cried Olivia.

"I WANT TO BE BASIL!" cried Arden.

"We'll do 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'," suggested Olivia.

"Fine," replied Arden.

"ROCK!" yelled Olivia.

"PAPER!" replied Arden.

"SCISSORS!" yelled Olivia. Olivia had 'rock'. Arden had 'paper'.

"Paper, you lose, Olivia," replied Arden.

"Why d'you always beat me at 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'?" asked Olivia.

"Because I'm smarter and older," replied Arden.

"OH, GET REAL!" yelled Olivia. Arden glared at her. The door of Basil's flat knocked.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Arden.

"Please get that…Dawson," she said. Olivia's eyes widened.

"I can't believe my ears," she protested. She answered the door, and there was a Rat Trap looking mouse. Olivia was wide eyed and her fur stood up.

"Now, you can't believe your eyes, I bet," replied Arden.

The mouse had a green shirt, black sweater, and blue pants. He had tan fur and he looked discouraged.

"Hey, is this Basil of Baker Street's hood?" he asked.

"And a 'hood' is?" asked Olivia. Arden stepped up.

"Let me handle this. Considering I've been on the streets, I'm familiar with 'street language'," replied Arden. Arden pushed Olivia away. She stepped up, and started to talk to him.

"Yo, what's up?" she asked him.

"I'm guessin' Basil ain't here," replied the mouse.

"No, he and his homey, Dr. Dawson, put us in charge while they were away," returned Arden.

"So you'se in charge for the day?" asked the mouse.

"Yeah, so whaddaya want, boy," asked Arden.

"Somethin' wacko is goin' on at my favorite pub, The Rat Trap," explained the mouse. "The bar tender sent me to get Basil of Baker Street for help, but he ain't here. You girls are. Will ya help us?"

"D'ya mind if I have a word with me friend?" asked Arden. Arden and Olivia went into a corner. They talked it over, and came to a decision.

"Alright, we'll help," said Olivia. The mouse smiled.

Arden and Olivia showed up at the Rat Trap. Arden showed up in Basil's ruffian outfit and Olivia showed up in Dawson's ruffian uniform. Basil's outfit actually fit Arden quite well. Olivia was too small for her outfit except for the eye patch, which she thought was a nice touch. The mouse who asked their help earlier was leading the way while Arden came in second and Olivia came in third.

"So, what exactly happened?" asked Arden.

"Well, someone broke in and caused a major fight. This fight was nothing none of us at the pub have ever seen. I mean, a fight is normal for us, but there was more violence than anything I've ever seen," explained the mouse.

"Who caused it?" asked Olivia. The wounded mouse looked at her and Arden.

"Well, the one who cause looked like a regular mouse. He had a brown jacket, a striped shirt of pink and red, a purple hat, back pants, dark red shoes, and he had a knife," replied the mouse. Arden wrote it all down.

"I see," replied Arden. They got up to the Rat Trap Bar and slipped inside. There were mice all around in a circle. They were looking at something before them. Arden and Olivia pushed them out of the way. They saw someone sitting in the center clutching his stomach. Arden placed her paw on Olivia's shoulder.

"Now Olivia, when you talk here, talk in a manly voice," whispered Arden. Olivia nodded.

"Where's the manaic?" asked Olivia in a manly voice. Arden rolled her eyes thinking her manly voice was pathetic. The mouse who was clutching his stomach pointed to a door in the ground. Arden was familiar with it. She knew it led to you-know-who's lair.

"Thank you, lad. We'll take things from here," replied Arden's manly voice. She thought her male voice sounded better, but she couldn't talk about that now. She and Olivia had to find the one behind it all. Arden and Olivia climbed down the door, and quietly passed by. Arden and Olivia saw the shadow of the perpitraitor and followed the shadow.

Arden had a serious look, yet the serious look had a smile. She knew she was heading towards her greatest enemy's lair. She was ready. She was Basil of Baker Street for a day, and she thought Basil didn't trust Olivia and her. She wanted to prove to him. The shadow went through a door which led to Ratigan's lair.

"Wait a minute. This leads to his lair, doesn't it?" asked Olivia softly.

"You think?" asked Arden softly. Arden and Olivia hid right below. They saw the thug walk over to Bill, the lizard thug, his best friend.

"Hey, Bill," said the thug.

"Hey, Oliver," replied Bill.

Arden gasped in shock. She had heard that name before. She remembered Julian, her biological father, once told her about him having a twin brother named Oliver. That meant Arden had an Uncle Oliver...and she was staring at him. She was staring at her birth father's twin brother...her uncle.

"Let's get him," whispered Olivia. Olivia was about to head on out when Arden placed her paw on her shoulder. Arden had a confused look on her face. Her uncle...as Bill's best friend? How could this be so?

"What's wrong, Arden?" asked Olivia.

"Uncle...Oliver," replied Arden. "Let's go home."

Later that day, Basil and Dawson came back. Arden and Olivia met them there at Basil's flat on Baker Street.

"How were things here?" asked Dawson.

"Did anything happen worth telling?" replied Basil. Arden and Olivia looked at each other.

"Nothing," they replied.

When Olivia and Arden left, Arden was still confused.

"Why didn't Father tell me that he had a brother with the same ocupation as he had?" she whispered.

"Basil?" asked Dr. Dawson.

"Yes, Dawson," replied Basil.

"Why're Arden and Olivia wearing our ruffian costumes?" asked Dawson.

**So, now you know of another member of the Arden's family, Oliver, Arden's uncle. Don't worry, you'll see him again.**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE: **

**Arden enlists her, her friends, family, Basil, and Dawson into a play where they perform the fairy tale "Punch and Judy". **

**Arden's the director, Hunter's the pianist, and Basil, Dawson, Olivia, her boyfriend from episode 12 named Jerome, and Hiram are the actors. What will happen at their rehearsal? **


	20. Community Theater

Community Theater

Arden and Hunter were walking together on the sidewalk. Arden spotted a booth. They stopped. She saw it was for a theatre production of a fairy tale called "Punch and Judy". Arden knew the story. She tugged on Hunter. Hunter looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The theater is doing a production of the fairy tale "Punch and Judy". That sounds like fun! They need one director, one pianist, and a bunch of actors," explained Arden.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Hunter.

"I'm suggesting that you, me, Olivia, Hiram, Basil, Dawson, and Jerome, remember him? He's Olivia's boyfriend from Valentine's Day. We all can sign up and perform that fairy tale," replied Arden. Hunter frowned.

"I'm thinking about it...bad idea," returned Hunter.

"But, Hunter, it will be fun. There are a lot of characters. I can be the director, and this'll be the most fun we've ever had. Besides, I'm heading over and signing all of us up," replied Arden.

"You wouldn't!" cried Hunter.

"I would," replied Arden pulled out a pen.

She ran off quickly and signed everyone up. Hunter couldn't stop her.

Hunter was quite shocked. After signing up, Arden walked up to Hunter.

"What'd you put me down as?" asked Hunter.

"The pianist," replied Arden. "I'm the director and the story teller considering I know this play like the bad of the palm in my paw."

"Shouldn't an adult be the director...Basil?" asked Hunter.

"Heck no!" cried Arden. "Besides, I put him down as the bad guy of "Punch and Judy" and that's the devil."

"Why'd you sign him up for that part?" asked Hunter.

"Because I want him to see what it would be like if he was the bad guy. Hiram is playing the butcher, Dawson's the policeman, Jerome is Punch, and Olivia's Judy," explained Arden.

"When are you going to tell this to everyone?" asked Hunter.

"...now," replied Arden. Hunter gasped in more shock.  
"Why now?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later," replied Arden.

"I prefer later," suggested Hunter.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Arden came home running. When she came in, Arden saw Olivia eating Chinese food. Arden saw the Chinese food before she saw Olivia.

"Is that Chinese take-away?" asked Arden. Olivia covered her food with her paw.

"No, this is Chinese _stay-away_," replied Olivia.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Olivia, shut up and listen. I've signed up me, you, Jerome, Hiram, Basil, Dawson, and Hunter up to perform at the theater. We're performing the fairy tale "Punch ad Judy"," replied Arden.

"That sounds like fun, but does anyone else know about this?" asked Olivia.

"Hunter knows, and I'm about to break the news with Hiram when he walks into the door. In the fairy tale, he's playing the butcher, Dr. Dawson's the policeman, Jerome's Punch, and you're Judy," explained Arden.

"I've heard the fairy tale, and I think it's a great idea," replied Olivia.

"Well, at least someone agrees with me. Hunter will be the pianist, the person that plays the piano, and I'll be the director. If you recall, you know that "Punch and Judy" was around even in the eleventh century. It's about a clown named Punch, played by Jerome. His lover is Judy, played by you, Olivia. Punch realizes he has no money to pay for sausages from the butcher, played by Hiram. The devil, played by Basil, persuades Punch to steal them. When he does, he has to encounter a series of law and order resulting in the climactic confrontation between Punch and the devil. Also, he also takes on the Policeman, played by Dawson," explained Arden.

"Count us out," replied a voice. Arden and Olivia turned and found Hiram, Basil, and Dawson.

"Basil and Dr. Dawson, what brings you here?" asked Olivia.

"We're helping Mr. Flaversham, but after hearing your conversation, we..." replied Basil.

"...too bad, I already signed you all up," interrupted Arden.

"But..." replied Dawson.

"No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts', we're all headed towards The Mouse London Theater tomorrow at 8:00 A.M, and starting our rehearsal for "Punch and Judy," ordered Arden. The men grumbled under their breath.

Arden appeared in the theater wearing a director's hat. She wore a long khaki skirt and a white blouse. She had sunglasses on, a clipboard and a yellow bow in her hair. She came out first, then Olivia, who as wearing the Judy costume which was a blue and white stripped dress and a white bonnet. She had a baby mouse doll in her paw. After her came Hunter who was in his regular brown pants, brown hat, vanilla medium sleeved shirt, and shoeless feet. Hiram came in a white hat, and his regular long sleeved shirt. He had a white apron and plastic sausages in his paws. _"Thank heavens these sausages are only plastic," _he thought. Basil came afterwards. He was wearing a black suit with horns in his head. Dawson came next in police attire. Lastly, Jerome came in. He wasn't ready for this. He was in the Punch costume. He felt stupid.

"Alright everyone, gather around," called Arden. "Hunter, you go to the piano, and stay there."

Hunter nodded and headed towards the piano. He placed himself on the piano seat and pulled out his piano music book.

"Alright everyone..." Arden cried.

"Before we do anything, I think I shouldn't be playing the villain. I've got more potential than this," objected Basil.

"You think so? Let me hear you sing then. If you think you can do better, let me hear you sing," replied Arden.

"Alright, I will," retorted Basil. Basil took off the devil horns and rushed up the stage. He cleared his voice. Basil sang a simple song that everyone seemed to like.

Basil finished and there were applauses everywhere. Even Arden clapped. They were all amazed.  
"Well Basil, all the male roles are gone," said Arden.  
"Well...oh, alright, I'll have to play the devil," Basil replied.  
"Are you sure?" asked Arden.  
"Yes," replied Basil.  
"Well, alright then," returned Arden. "Anyway, for those of you who don't know, "Punch and Judy" was around even in the eleventh century. It's about a clown named Punch, played by Jerome. His lover is Judy, played by Olivia. Punch realizes he has no money to pay for sausages from the butcher, played by Hiram. The devil, played by Basil, persuades Punch to steal them. When he does, he has to encounter a series of law and order resulting in the climactic confrontation between Punch and the devil. Also, he also takes on the Police mouse, played by Dawson. Now remember, you won't need lines."  
"Then what'll we know what to say?" asked Jerome.  
"I'll be the narrator and as I go through the story, you all will make funny sounds with your voices," replied Arden.  
"Is that how it'll go?" asked Olivia.  
"Yes, and your voice will do nicely," replied Arden.

Suddenly, Hunter started playing music on the piano. Arden walked up to the piano.  
"Hunter? Hunter! HUNTER!" she cried tapping on the piano.  
"If you don't like the music, let me know," informed Hunter.  
"Thank you, Hunter," replied Arden. Arden went back to the actors.

An hour went by, and while they were rehearsing, Dawson, in his police attire, came on to the stage.  
"When will my turn be it?" asked Dawson. Arden was confused when she saw Dawson. She noticed Dawson wearing a silly, red clown nose.  
"Dr. Dawson, why are you wearing a funny nose?" asked Arden.  
"I'm a funny police mouse," replied Dr. Dawson.  
"You're not supposed to be mean. The audience cheers for Punch and Judy, yet they hate you, and Basil, you're not doing well! You keep on saying your lines in a normal British voice! You're supposed to be evil! You know what evil is! You've dealt with Ratigan before. Surely, you know what evil is and dealing with Ratigan! Like I said, you're supposed to be evil! Professor Ratigan evil!" protested Arden.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't handle the fact that you think I'm doing a bad job," replied Basil.  
"And what about Olivia, if she's an innocent young Judy then why does she have baby?" asked Jerome appearing out of nowhere.  
"We won't get into that," replied Arden. "Now EVERYONE...you're making a problem of the whole thing!"

Hunter started playing the piano again. Arden turned and smiled as she walked over again.  
"Hunter? Hunter! HUNTER!" This time, Arden slammed her clipboard on the piano.  
"Like I said, if you don't like it, let me know," replied Hunter.  
"It's not the problem of not liking it. It's just the problem of not yet!" returned Arden. Arden went back to actors. Another hour went by, and there wasn't any luck. The actors were driving Arden crazy. Soon, everyone started arguing, and Arden was finally driven up the wall. Afterwards, Hunter started playing the piano. This time, Arden slammed the piano lid on Hunter's fingers. She started to cry. Hunter came up to her.  
"I'm very sorry. I never should have done that done that," cooed Hunter.  
"How would you know?" asked Arden. Hunter kissed Arden. Arden blushed.  
"Oh, thank you. I never knew you could be so nice. You've given me the strength to go on. Excuse me," whined Arden. She took Hunter's handkerchief, and blew into it. She turned around, and went back to the actors. She turned her head Hunter though.  
"But still, no playing on the piano," she instructed.  
"Not yet?" asked Hunter.  
"Never..." replied Arden. She left Hunter, and went back to the actors.

After back breaking work at the theater, it was 3:00 P.M, and everyone was dead tired.  
"Since we're done, wanna go home?" asked Arden.  
"...best idea you've had all day," replied a dead tired Basil. Arden glared at him.

The next day, Punch and Judy was performed. Arden and Hunter worked on when to play and when not to.

The play was a success. Afterwards, if you were a member of the Flaversham family yourself, you'd see Arden and Hunter sleeping on the couch back-to-back.


	21. The Meeting Part 1

The Meeting Part 1

Arden was still sleeping on the couch after directing "Punch and Judy" from the day before. When she woke, Hunter was in her face.

"GOOD MORNING, SLEEPING BEAUTY!" he cried. Arden screamed as she fell off the couch.

"Hunter, what the heck was that for?" she sternly.

"I awoke a long time, and you were still asleep. As much as I appreciate you, you really need to stop drifting off into La-la land," replied Hunter. Arden rolled her eyes.

"For your information, my _La-la _land was giving me a dream about my Uncle Oliver…my biological father's twin brother," explained Arden.

"When'd that happen?" asked Hunter.

"Remember that time when Basil and Dawson put me and Olivia in charge of their job while they were gone?" asked Arden.

"…yes," replied Hunter.

"Well, during that time, someone came to the door, and told us about something that happened at The Rat Trap, and it led us all to finding out that the cause of it all was by Oliver Pattison, my uncle, and my father's identical twin brother," explained Arden. Hunter was surprised.

"Oh, I see," replied Hunter.

"Yes, I know," returned Arden.

"So, you're worried about it?" asked Hunter.

"Yes, and I'm going to write letter to him, but he won't know me as 'Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison Flaversham'. He will know me as 'Mystery Niece'," explained Arden. She took out a pencil and paper, and started writing her letter she was going to give to Oliver.

_Hello, Oliver Pattison _

_This is "Mystery Niece". You work for the Napoleon of Crime himself, you naughty mouse, thug for him indeed. Now, this isn't a threat or anything, but I'll meet you outside of the Rat Trap Bar at 6:30, and we'll talk about some things we need to talk about. _

_Sincerely, Mystery Niece_

Hunter was surprised.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" asked Hunter. Arden looked at him.

"Trust me, Hunter. I'm finally going to find out what's going on. Then, I'll try to make Oliver good. It's the only way," replied Arden.

"I trust you Arden, but..." returned Hunter.

"But nothing...trust me. I'll be alright," replied Arden.

**June 23rd, 1898 6:30 P.M**

Arden crept through the water front area. She wore a black trench coat which was buttoned up. She had a black hat on, and black sunglasses. She was waiting silently. She suddenly heard a cracking sound. She turned and saw a mouse coming towards him.

"Is that you, Oliver Pattison?" asked Arden.

"Are you Mystery Niece?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah," replied Arden a.k.a "Mystery Niece".

"Why'd you tell me to be here? Tell me why!" cried Oliver.

"I asked you here because of your brother," replied Mystery Niece.

"My brother turned his back on Professor Ratigan! He deserved to die," argued Oliver. Arden went wide eyed. She looked at her uncle.

"What do you mean? Hasn't Julian and his wife been dead?" she asked.

"No..." replied Oliver.

"...you mean somewhere out there in the world, my parents are out there?" asked Arden.

"Yes...I've been getting mail from my brother every week. He and his wife, Emily, ask about you all the time...wait a minute. You're Julian's daughter? Arden?" replied Oliver.

"What do they ask?" asked Arden.

"They ask if you're still alive," replied Oliver.

"What do you reply?" asked Arden.

"I reply that I wish I knew," replied Oliver.

"Next time you mail from them, please say that I'm alright, and I'm living with the Flaversham family," returned Arden.

"Well, it's hard to mail them back. They haven't mailed to me much," replied Oliver. Arden frowned and sighed.

"I have another question," said Arden.

"Ask," replied Oliver.

"Why did you and your brother work the professor?" asked Arden. "What made you make that decision?"

"Arden, the 'Pattison' story, your father's story, and _your_ story started when Julian and I were little kids. Mum and dad were good, sweet, and lovable. Sadly, that all ended one day. There was a time when things weren't what they seem. One day, bad guys had taken over the streets. Mum and Dad had always told us to do what you think is right, yet it was a shame to see them go. Their 'time' came when there was a tragedy called 'The Train Accident'. We were walking on a railroad when we heard rumbling. We turned and a giant train was making its way across the tracks. We were only lads at the time, so our father pushed us to the side. We looked and watched as the big train ran over our parents. When our parents tried to reach us, gasping for air, but, sadly, when my mum reached for me, she and Dad stopped instantly, and the rest was history, so that's the story of the demise of your grandparents," explained Oliver.

"What happened after that?" asked Arden.

"Well...," replied Oliver.

"...WHAT HAPPENED, BOY!" yelled Arden.

"Okay, okay, take a chill pill, girl!" replied Oliver. "Listen, after that..."

**FLASHBACK: **

"Now look what happened!" cried 9 year old Julian.

"Well, it certainly wasn't my fault!" replied 9 year old Oliver.

"Okay, okay, let's not panic. We've lost our mum and dad. How about we...we..." explained young Julian.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna let ourselves get into trouble because of you!" cried young Oliver.

"I know what happened last time went totally haywire, but I assure you, things aren't gonna be like last time," replied young Julian.

"Forget it, Julian. Nothing on Earth will make me want to let you lead the way," returned young Oliver.

"Are you saying that I should let you lead the way?" asked young Julian.

"Aww well, I bet your momma would let me lead!" replied young Oliver.

"Don't you be insulting my momma!" cried young Julian.

"I hear your momma's so stupid, I hear that when she hears your voice, she thinks it's the paper bag she places on you when she kisses you goodnight!" cried young Oliver. Julian's glare turned into a frown.

"Wait a minute. We have the same mother! That shows how dumb you are!" replied young Julian. Young Oliver glared.

"That does it!" he cried. He climbed on to a ledge and dived on to Julian. A fight began.


	22. The Meeting Part 2

The Meeting Part 2

"TELL ME MORE!" cried Arden. Oliver was getting annoyed.

"Alright, alright," replied Julian. "Well, anyway…"

**FLASHBACK: **

**October 27th 1874**

The boys fought and fought for 25 minutes until the both of them were bruised. They looked at each other. They both saw each other with black eyes and bruises in their fur. They pulled out white flags and waved them.

"Truce?" asked Julian.

"Truce," replied Oliver. Julian got off Oliver, and he placed his arm on Oliver, and helped him walk. Oliver was more injured than he was.

"Stop it! I can walk by myself," said Oliver.

"No, I want to help you," replied Julian. They limped toward an alley way, and lived inside a box. Oliver pulled away from Julian.

"Like I said, I can walk by myself," Oliver said. A few seconds later, he fell. When he did, Julian tried to help him, but Oliver refused.

"Let me help you," replied Julian.

"I can do it!" returned Oliver. He crawled to the left side of the box, and sat there. Julian looked worried, yet he didn't help. He sat on the right side. As he looked at his twin brother, he wondered why even though they were twin brothers, they were very much different. The only thing they had in common was that they both wanted to be the leader.

All in one day, his and his brother's life has been turned upside down, and it was all because of what they will know forever as the train accident. He pictured there mother and father. His mother was a tall white mouse with bright green eyes. She had long brown hair, and was not only beautiful, but beautiful at heart. Her name Anna Marie Pattison. She was Arden's grandmother. His father was a tall lean mouse with tan fur like Julian and Oliver. His eyes were sapphire. He was gentle, talented, sweet, and loveable. He was Arden's grandfather. They didn't care if they hadn't any money. They were walking on a train track because they were leaving to find a new place to live. They left their home in Birmingham because a depression was going on. They had to leave, or they'd lose everything. Julian and Oliver were all alone with no friends any way. As they walked, the Train Accident occurred, and, well, here they were. These times in his life were flashing before Julian's eyes, while he looked at his brother. As he stared at his wounded brother, he thought about what things would be without him. How could he live without the only friend he ever had. He loved his brother, but sometimes, Oliver would get on his nerves. In fact, Julian has always thought that if he were to get injured, like right now, or sick, or even died, Oliver would go down with him.

After a long night of staring, and, later, sleeping, morning came, and Oliver was already gone when Julian noticed that he wasn't there. Julian looked outside of the box. He saw his brother breaking, ripping, and tearing trash. This was unusual.

"Oliver, what're you doin'" asked Julian.  
"I'm trying to release my anger in the best way possible," replied Oliver.

"Well, you shouldn't hold on to your anger. You have to let go of it," returned Julian. Oliver glared and pushed him to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Julian, but times have changed. It's time to leave that behind. We've got to find a way to get back a life. Right now, we have no life! We need to find one!" implored Oliver.

Julian was misunderstood.

Julian's misunderstood look turned into a wicked smile.

"You're right, my brother. If we're gonna find a life, we'll do it together," he said. They shook hands on it.

They ran off, and headed off towards London, knowing that they'd find something there. Since Oliver was older be 15 seconds, Julian let him lead the way. There, they started committing crimes all over the place, and they were darn good at it. After a couple of years when the boys were 11 years old in 1876, they were discovered, and were then on the run.

Later on in life in 1880 when they were both 15 years old, Professor Ratigan found them, and made them join him. Julian and Oliver agreed to be two of his thugs. Immediately, Julian was doing very well, and earned the title of best thug. Oliver was the second best, but was determined to take the lead. The two twins became friends with Bill the Lizard, Bartholomew, and the thug who wore orange, and always had a cigar (all three were seen in the movie). Then came 1884 right before Julian first met Emily. Julian and Oliver were in a big fight. There was slapping, and arguing of all sorts.

"I'm not following your ways any more, brother! I follow no one, but Ratigan!" cried Julian.

"Two can play at that game!" cried Oliver. They fought and fought. They fought until they called truce! When they did, they shook on it, and walked away. Julian walked towards Bill.

"Are you alright, Julian?" asked Bill.

"I'm fine, but Oliver bit me!" cried Julian.

"Wow!" replied Bill. "Why'd you call a truce?" he asked.

"Because…well…he and I are brothers and we can't fight forever. How can I live without him?" replied Julian. Bill nodded.

**March 29, 1885**

Julian was waiting impatiently outside his bedroom door. His wife, a Japanese English mouse named Emily, was in pain and Julian was really bothered about this.

For those who don't remember, Julian is Arden's father and he was Ratigan's best thug.

Julian had tan fur, black pants, and a green turtle neck.

"Oh…that is it! I'm coming, Emily," called Julian. Julian came in there was complete silence. Emily was smiling. She was holding something in her arms. Emily was a gray furred mouse, black in a tight braid. She was holding a baby in a white bundle.

"Is she who I think she is?" asked Julian.

"Of course, Julian," replied Emily. Julian walked up to Emily who was lying on their bed. Julian sat with his wife and daughter.

"She looks like you," said Emily.

"She has your eyes," replied Julian. Emily giggled.  
"So...what are going to call...is our baby a 'he' or 'she'?" asked Julian. Emily looked and saw what she needed to see.  
"Girl," replied Emily.  
"What should we call her," asked Julian.  
"...Arden," replied Emily.  
"You sure?" asked Julian.  
"Absolutely...I think it's good. Do you think it's good?" asked Emily.  
"...yes," replied Julian.  
"Julian Morgan Pattison, I don't like that look. Why do you have that look on your face?" asked Emily.  
"I'm worried about...you-know-what," replied Julian.

"You mean "Professor Padraic Ratigan"?" asked Emily.  
"Well...yes; I have the feeling that he's out there still...trying to get you and me," replied Julian.  
"Julian, it's over; there's no way he can find us. You remember the threat he put against you don't you?" asked Emily.  
"How can I forget? It was a very horrid thing," replied Julian.

_**FLASHBACK: **_

**April 4, 1884**

Professor Padraic Ratigan was instructing Julian what he must do.  
"Now Julian, I need you to go to Baker Street and find any information on Basil of Baker Street...and if you think that you can't even do that...you know the penalty," he instructed pulling out his bell. Julian saluted him.  
"Whatever you say, Professor," replied Julian. Julian scurried off into the sewer and out to Baker Street. He passed by many mice. He even saw the Flaversham shop_. "Those Flaversham toys are stupid_," thought Julian. He kept running until he saw something that caught his eye. He stopped running and tried to take a closer look at what he thought he saw. He followed the shadow of the thing he saw. He followed the creature until the creature stopped. The creature stopped and gasped. She turned around.  
"Why are you following me?" she asked.  
"Oh sorry...I thought you were...hey come into the light," replied Julian. She came into the light and the creature was Emily! She was holding a basket of some kind. Julian spotted it and wondered.  
"Ko nee chee wa sir," she said. Julian gazed at her blankly  
"You don't understand "Japanese" do you?" asked Emily  
"I-I...no," replied Julian.  
"Not many in this country do. I'm Emily Diane Takamashi," returned Emily.  
"I'm Julian Morgan Pattison," greeted Julian.  
"So...on your way to some place I suppose?" asked Emily.  
"Darn right, Emily," replied Julian. "I...have to leave. See ya later,"

He left Emily there to go to Baker Street. He saw the gold sign that read "Baker Street" and looked into a small window. He saw Basil and his former assistant Martin Jade Parker (who is Rita's brother. Remember Rita Smith Parker from Chpt. 5 from "U.T.F.R?") Basil was talking to Martin who was a rat like Rita. Martin was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, blue pants and a gray hat. Luckily, Basil didn't judge him because Martin was a rat. In fact, Martin was proud he was a rat. It never bothered him at all.  
"So Basil, what has happened now?" asked Martin from inside.  
"Well Martin, it turns out that Professor Padraic Ratigan is at it again. He has committed a crime that will be forever known as "The Tower Bridge Job"," explained Basil. Martin nodded letting Basil know he understood. Julian gasped and started to sneak inside. He snuck in as quietly as he could. He hid behind as he listened to Basil and Martin talk. The door bell rang and Mrs. Judson came out to answer it. She opened the door and it was Emily.  
"Hello Miss Takamashi," greeted Mrs. Judson.  
"Hello Mrs. Judson; are Basil and Martin home?" asked Emily.  
"We're over here," informed Martin. Emily walked over to them.  
"Hello Emily, had a nice day?" asked Basil.  
"Oh yes, very nice it was. Anyway, here are the loaves of bread you asked for Basil," replied Emily. She reached into her basket and took out two loaves of bread.  
"I'll take care of this," Mrs. Judson said. She took the bread and went back into the kitchen.  
"Thank you, Emily," replied Basil. Emily smiled, nodded, and went away. Julian immediately snuck back out and tried to catch up to her.  
"Emily!" he cried. Emily turned and smiled.  
"Julian, how nice to see you again. How are you?" she asked.  
"Uhh...uhh..." replied Julian. Julian ran away back to Basil's flat, but Julian couldn't keep his eyes off him. He stopped and went back to Emily.  
"Emily would you like to go out with me?" he asked. Emily smiled.  
"Oh why...yes; I would love to," replied Emily. She walked away and Julian smiled. He suddenly realized that he had forgotten about Professor Ratigan's demand. He rushed to Basil's flat, got his information, and went back to his boss's lair in time to meet up with Emily that night

**At 7:00 P.M**...

Julian came by near the Haunted Alley (from "After What Happened, Can I Still Win?") to meet up with Emily. Emily came out of the shadows and saw Julian there. They held hand in hand as they went inside The Haunted Alley. As they walked through, Julian could hear spooky voices, Emily started crying and her crying started making her bleed for some reason. Julian thought he heard Professor Padraic Ratigan's voice. Julian and Emily started running as fast as they could. But it was no good. They still heard the hissing of the malevolent rat! Scaly snakes and snarling cats surround the couple. They were surrounded by merciless beings. The snakes' mouths were covered by the blood of innocent of mice. Drowned in fear, Emily held on to Julian. Black street cats blocked their path. Julian quickly rolled under them. The couple ran out of their surroundings. When they finally reached out of The Haunted Alley, owls and hawks flew in a circle around them. As they them coming near, Julian took out a knife and stabbed them. The hawks, owls and snakes were killed instantly. Emily looked at Julian.  
"I think...yes this is "The Haunted Alley". This is where people say The Napoleon of Crime was born. That's why we heard voices of him. You can hear the voices of his past," informed Julian. Emily looked at him.  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
"It's a long story," replied Julian. Julian explained to Emily his life. He talked about his past, his career with Ratigan, and what he thought of Emily. He thought Emily was a beautiful youthful mouse. Emily was surprised yet happy. She was happy for his honesty and his nice comment. She kissed him. Julian suddenly felt a change in his gut. He hugged Emily while his kissed his soon to be wife. What he didn't know what that Fidget was watching and he was really surprised. He went back to the rat Trap to tell the professor.  
At 9:00 PM, Julian left for his boss's lair and met up with his best friends Bill the lizard and Bartholomew. Julian was happy because on his day with Emily, he proposed marriage to her and Emily and he was thinking about making Bill and Bartholomew be Arden's godfather.  
"Where've you been?" asked Bill. Knowing Bill was his best friend, Julian told Bill about Emily and Bill and Bartholomew were rather surprised when Julian asked about being the godfather of Julian's future child who will be Arden. Bill and Bartholomew were honored but he frowned.  
"Julian, I hate to burst your bubble but Professor Ratigan knows," he explained. Julian stood there blankly.  
"He knows?" he asked.  
"I know," said a dark voice. Julian turned around.  
"Julian, you're already my best of the best, don't ruin it," threatened Ratigan. "If you don't break up with this _Emily, you_ know what you'll expect." He pulled out his bell to make his point. Julian bowed his head. He walked off. He passed into the streets to meet up with Emily. Emily was told everything and she understood. Julian and Emily decided to leave that night immediately. Before he and Emily left, Julian wrote a letter to Bill and Bartholomew. Bill and Bartholomew got the letter. The letter said

_Dear Bill and Bartholomew,_

_I am leaving. I've had enough. I'm leaving London, going to the Forests of Dean and I'm never coming back. Nothing is wrong, but it's just that I'm getting married. I'm marrying Emily. I don't care what the professor might do. I'm asking you to be the godfathers of my offspring. If you ever come by my child, watch her and don't let Ratigan get her. I just know that he'll try to do something. I can't let that happen. Remember me and don't forget about this. You probably won't see me ever again; farewell my friends. _

_Sincerely, Julian Morgan Pattison _

Bill and Bartholomew looked at each other and sighed.

**April 5th 1884**

The next day, Julian and Emily were married and started their life in the Forests of Dean not knowing that their daughter will be having the most dangerous, strangest life ever.

**END FLASHBACK**

Julian and Emily thought about all of this and were worried. Arden watched and wondered without realizing what they were thinking or talking about.

**END FLASHBACK**

Arden was surprised at everything she heard.

"I.. I don't want to hear any more," she whispered. She turned and ran away as fast as she could before Oliver could say anything.

**August 9th 1898**

Arden was sitting down and reading. Almost two months had past by since Oliver had told her the past, and Arden was still upset. Suddenly, Olivia came in!

"Arden! Someone sent you a letter. Do you know anyone named 'Oliver'?" said Olivia.

"Yes," replied Arden. She snatched the letter, and read it.

"What's it say?" asked Olivia.

_Dear Arden, _

_I've found…your parents…_

_Sincerely, Oliver…_


	23. Birthday Bash!

Birthday Bash

Dawson and Basil were silently sitting in chairs. Basil was reading British literature while Dr. Dawson was smiling gleefully. Basil looked up and noticed this grin.

"Tell me, Dawson, is that a smug on your face or are you just happy to see me?" he asked.

"My birthday…" replied Dawson.

"Your birthday! I haven't missed it, have I?" asked Basil surprised.

"No, no, chap, it's only in two days," replied Dawson.

"'Bout to say! I would've given you something special if I'd known!" cried Basil.

"Aw, don't worry, Basil. You don't have to get anything for me…well not much anyway…" he replied.

"Well, now I know what to do today! Excuse me, Dawson!" returned Basil. He hopped out of his chair, put on his coat, and jumped out the door.

"Was it something I said?" replied Dawson. That was all he could say.

Basil called Toby, and they sprinted all the way to the Flaversham house. Meanwhile inside, Arden and Olivia were having a staring contest, and Hunter was just watching. Olivia's eyes started to water. "You're going to blink soon enough, so don't even try, little sister!" cried Arden.

"No way!" cried Olivia. They looked at each other with a glare. Olivia's eyes slowly lowered.

"You blinked!" cried Arden.

"I did not, you liar!" replied Olivia. While they fought, Hunter, and Mr. Flaversham just stared at them.

"I hate it when they fight," hissed Hunter. Hiram walked up to Arden and Olivia.

"STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! YOU FIGHT EVERYDAY! WHEN'LL IT STOP!" yelled Hiram. By this time, Arden and Olivia were just staring at him. Basil knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" asked Hiram.

"It's me, Basil!" cried Basil at the door. Hiram opened and there he was. Basil clapped his hands on Hiram's shoulders.

"Flaversham, you've got to help me! Dawson's birthday is in two days. I don't even know what to get him and what the letter 'Q' in his name means!" he cried.  
"You don't have to shout," replied Hiram. When Hiram brought Basil inside, they both founded Arden and Olivia jumping up and down on the couch.

"And so I said to the man "what do you mean you don't have anymore platform boots?", and clerk was all 'sorry, miss, we don't 'ave anymore,' in his Cockney accent," explained Olivia.

"Did you ever get them?" asked Arden.

"No, but thanks for the compliment," replied Olivia smiling. Arden was confused a bit.

"Girls, stop jumping on the couch," he said. He grabbed their hands and pulled them down.

"Would it kill you to settle down for once?" asked Hiram Arden looked at Olivia and Olivia looked at her. They fell to ground and pretending that they were dying.

"Obviously not," replied Hiram.

"Everyone, in two days, it'll be Dawson's birthday!" explained Basil. Everyone ad-libbed in commotion.

"How old is he!" asked Olivia.

"That'll do, Olivia," replied Hiram.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Hunter.

"We could come together and sing "Happy Birthday to You" to him on the big day," replied Arden.

"Yes...well...I guess we could do that, but we'll need to come together later, and do a little practice..." replied Basil. Arden looked at him weirdly.

"...okay," replied Arden.

**September 30th, 1898 6:30 P.M**

Arden, Olivia, Hunter, Basil, and Hiram were all sitting in a circle waiting to do their rehearsal.

"Okay, first of all, what's his name?" asked Basil.

"Dr. Dawson," replied Olivia.

"Well, I'm sure he means his whole name, first, middle, and last," replied Hunter.

"Well, he calls me Basil, but I always calls him 'Dawson'. Even Flaversham over here always calls him 'Dawson'," explained Basil.

"You can say that again. I don't even what his middle name is!" replied Hiram.

"I do," said Arden.

"What makes you say that, Arden?" asked Olivia.

"One day, I looked into his coat and saw his full name, but I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to save it for an occasion like this one," replied Arden. Hunter rose from his chair.

"You've got a criminal mind, you have!" he stated.

"I haven't got a criminal mind! I guess you could say it was my dirty little secret," replied Arden.

"Will you tell us?" asked Hiram.

"Can I have five pounds?" replied Arden. Hiram quickly placed at 5 pound note in Arden's paw, and she quickly placed it in her pocket.

"Okay..." she said. Everyone leaned forward.

"His middle name is..."

**October 1st, 1898**

Dr. Dawson's birthday was here. Dr. Dawson was happy. Everyone else was getting ready. Mr. Judson was preparing the birthday cake, while Hunter helped Arden with the birthday present. Olivia and Basil were both trying to stall Dawson. Everyone suddenly came out with the present and cake.

"Oh. Thank you!" he said. Basil gave him the present, and he opened it.

"Oh, it's what I've always wanted!" cried Dawson. Everyone had a look at it.

"I haven't had one of these in years!" stated Basil.

"I used to walk around the stores and see these on display," replied Olivia.

"Me too," said Hunter.

"We're not going to tell what he got! It's a secret," replied Arden.

Everyone suddenly gathered and sang.

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear...__**DR. DAVID QUINCY DAWSON!**__...Happy Birthday to you!" _

Dawson smiled, but said nothing. He was surrounded by friends. That was good enough for him.


	24. My Halloween Fright

**My Halloween Fright**

Arden and Olivia were walking together from school.

"Halloween's tomorrow! What do you think about that?" asked Olivia.

"Eh, every year, I think something spooky is going to happen," replied Arden.

"That's kind of part of Halloween. Things like that are supposed to happen on Halloween," returned Olivia.

"Well, anyway, are going trick-or-treating?" asked Arden.

"Of course I am. I'm going as Mr. Basil. What about you?" asked Olivia.

"I'm too old for trick-or-treating. I'm 13 years old, Olivia, but if I could go, I'd go as a pirate," replied Arden.

"Don't they hang pirates?" asked Olivia.

"I don't know. I've just always liked them," replied Arden.

"I wish you could go," returned Olivia. Arden's ears perked.

"Hey! Why don't I?" asked Arden.

"What are suggesting?" asked Olivia.

"If I talked to Hiram, maybe he'll let me watch over you while you go trick-or-treating…if you know what I mean…" replied Arden. She started nudging Olivia's shoulder. Arden gave her an evil smile.

"I get it…Arden stop that! You're scaring me, and your face will stick that way if you keep doing that!"

"Well, do you get what I'm saying?" asked Arden.

"I think so…" replied Olivia.

"Arden! Olivia!" yelled a voice. The two turned and saw some old friends. Angel, Alana, Chad, Jerome, Cameron, Alonzo, Nathan, Daren, Beatriz, Erin, Anna

"Hey everyone! We were just talking about Halloween!" replied Arden.  
"I love Halloween! You get candy, and you get to be anyone you want to be for only one night," replied Chad.  
"Well, I really don't like it. It's creepy, and that's when the monsters and ghouls come out and feed on our fur and the flesh that lies underneath!" whimpered Anna.  
"I don't know about you, but I like because we get to see really _fine _witches come out to cast their hot spell!" replied Nathan.  
"Oh, Nathan! You _are _awful!" giggled Beatriz. Cameron rolled his eyes.  
"I'm hoping to do a little something on Halloween before my sisters, my brother Nathan, and I go trick-or-treating!" replied Alonzo. Nathan glared at him.  
"That was supposed to be a _secret_!" he whispered through his clenched teeth. Alonzo mouthed "sorry".  
"Aren't you old to be trick-or-treating?" asked Daren.  
"It was supposed to be a SECRET!!" cried Nathan. Arden and Olivia looked at each other in confusion. As Olivia looked at her sister, a clever idea was brewing in her mind.  
"Everybody!!" she cried.  
"What?" asked Erin.  
"I need to go home, and talk to Hiram about something, and later, I need to talk to, Alonzo," she replied. She rushed back home with Olivia behind her.  
"Wait for me!" she cried.

Arden rushed home to find Hiram putting toys he made away.  
"Hiram, may I ask you a question?" she asked. He looked at her.  
"All right, what is it?" asked Hiram.  
"Olivia will be going trick-or-treating this year, and, well, it _will _be dark by that time, and I don't want her to go all alone!" explained Arden.  
"What's your point?" asked Hiram.  
"Could I watch over her while she trick or treats?" asked Arden.  
"You really want to go, don't you?" asked Hiram.  
"MORE THAN ANYTHING!!" cried Arden. She collapsed to her knees and grabbed Hiram's legs.  
"Please?" she asked.  
"Alright..." replied Hiram. Arden got to her feet and jumped up and down.  
"YES!! HE SAID 'YES'! EVERYONE DANCE!!" she cried. She started dancing. Hunter came in and saw Arden dancing.  
"I'll come back later..." he replied.

**October 31st, 1898 6:30 P.M **

Arden came out wearing pirate garb. She wore a black bandana in her hair, a white blouse, black boots, a black vest, and black pants. She drew a scar on her face. Hunter came by, and he was dressed as a ghost. He painted his face white, and a white robe. He was making ghostly noises.  
"Arrgh! Ghostly mate!" she screeched. Olivia ran up to them in a pointed hat, a broom stick, a black skirt, and a purple turtle neck.  
"'Ello my little pretties!" she screeched. Hiram came out with a bowl of candy.  
"I want you kids back by 9:30 P.M," he said.  
"Sure, Hiram," replied Arden. They took Halloween baskets, and were about to go out when Basil and Alonzo busted in.  
"Arden! Olivia!" cried Basil.  
"You go first," replied Alonzo.  
"It's Fidget!" returned Basil.  
"What..." whispered Arden. She remembered her encounters with Fidget in the past. Olivia remembered the encounter she had in the movie.  
"Well, Arden and Olivia need to come to my house. There's something we need to talk about..." replied Alonzo. Alonzo took Arden's paw, and the two mice went into a corner.  
"I need your help with something," he whispered.  
"What kind of help?" asked Arden.  
"Later tonight, I plan on doing things with Hunter, and I need your help also," replied Alonzo.  
"Really?" asked Arden.  
"Yes, will you help me?" replied Alonzo.  
"...okay," returned Arden.

**October 31st, 1898 7:00 P.M**

Arden, Olivia, and Hunter came by to Alonzo's house where he, Erin, and Nathan were waiting for them. Erin was dressed an angel, and Nathan was a skeleton for Halloween.  
"How's everybody doing?" asked Olivia.  
"Fine..." whispered Erin. Arden noticed the sorrow in her voice.  
"Erin, what's wrong?" she asked. Erin stared at her.  
"Well, tonight, we called you over because we need your help with two projects," she replied.  
"What are they?" asked Hunter.  
"The first project is something called 'levitaton'. The second is...a surprise..." replied Erin. As she talked, she looked at the nearest window. She thought she saw something. Hunter noticed this.  
"What're you looking at?" he asked.  
"I thought I saw something," she replied.

The friends went into the living room and sat on their knees.  
"So, how does this levitation work?" asked Olivia.  
"Well, someone lies on the ground, we place the two fingers next to our thumbs under the person and say 'light as a feather, stiff as a board'," explained Nathan. "I suggest little Olivia here," he said.  
"Oh, Nathan, stop!" cried Arden.  
"Yeah!" replied Hunter. "I'll do it!" he said.  
"Are you sure?" asked Arden.  
"Sure! What've I got to lose?" he replied.

Hunter got on the ground and lied there.  
"Okay, everybody, remember, place the two fingers next to our thumbs under the person and say 'light as a feather, stiff as a board'," she recalled. Everyone placed the two fingers next to their thumbs under Hunter, and started chanting "light as a feather, stiff as a board". Arden noticed Hunter rising...  
"Oh my GOODNESS!! HE'S FLOATING!!" she screeched. Everyone looked up, and saw Hunter glowing and rising up in the air. He glowed like a gleaming star in the sky. His eyes were closed, and his brown hair started flying all around. Arden stared at her friend.  
"How do we get him back on the floor?!" she asked.  
"We...we don't know! We didn't get that far!!" replied Erin. Arden touched Hunter's floating body. It was as cold as ice.  
"What's...what's gonna happen to him?!" she asked. Hunter's eyes suddenly opened. His eyes were as white as snow.  
"AAAUUUGGGHHH!!" screeched Olivia. Light showed through him. Arden was afraid. She stood up.  
"STOP!!" she yelled. Suddenly, the light evaporated, and Hunter floated back down. His white eyes started showing his pupils again. Hunter came to, and looked at everyone.  
"What'd I miss?' he asked.  
"You mean you don't remember anything?" asked Olivia.  
"All I remember is lying here," replied Hunter. Arden was filled with joy. She grabbed Hunter and hugged him tightly.

**October 31st 1898 8:30 P.M**

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what's the surprise, Erin?" asked Arden. Erin looked at Nathan.  
"Do I have to tell them?" asked Erin.  
"Yeah, Erin, you have to tell them," replied Nathan. Erin stepped forward.  
"Arden, do you remember...Kanaka, our sister?" she asked.

Arden stood there, wide eyed with surprise. Unwanted memories filled her mind.

Arden stood there looking petrified. Alonzo, who just stood there idle the whole time, placed a paw on her shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Arden glared

"What do we gotta do?" she asked.


	25. My Halloween Fright Part 2

My Halloween Fright Pt. 2

"Okay, all we've gotta do is join paws, close our eyes, and whisper Allison's name, and soon…Allison will be with us…again," replied Erin coldly.

"Are you saying that if we do this, Kanaka will come back?" asked Olivia surprised.  
"Yes…if this is done, Allison will be free from the prison of death she sealed in when Ratigan murdered her," replied Nathan. Erin stared at him.  
"I never thought you could say that type of sentence," she said.  
"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything," replied Nathan. Olivia looked at Arden. Arden looked like she'd seen a ghost.  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
"I don't know," whispered Arden. Alonzo looked at her.  
"Hey, Arden, do you want to bring Kanaka back?" he asked. Arden glared.  
"As much as I want to, I can't! This type of thing can't be done! But actually, I've wanted to do this to Kanaka ever since she died…but this can't be done. I've always had a dream of Kanaka being with me, but this dream can't com dream! Even though Allison's death causes me pain, failure for her to come back hurts even more!" she protested._**  
**_  
"We might as well try," replied Olivia.

"Exactly!" replied Erin.

"Please?!" asked Nathan.  
"Come on, Arden! This may be your only chance to bring back a friend you cared about very much," said Alonzo taking Arden's paw in his. _"I missed something! What's going on?" _thought Hunter. Arden looked at him, and suddenly, old memories. Looking at his gentle face, and smile definitely made Arden agree. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she had never wanted to upset Hunter. She could almost feel his light that lied in his fur.

"Alright! I'll do it!" she cried. Everyone around her smiled.  
"So, how does this work?" asked Hunter. Olivia stared at him.  
"Haven't you been paying attention?" she asked.  
"Umm...not really," he replied. Nathan glared.  
"Alright...I'll say it again!... we have to do is join paws, close our eyes, and whisper Kanaka's name," he explained clenched teeth. "Got it?"  
"Got it!" replied Hunter. Arden giggled a bit.

The mice came together, and sat in a circle. They joined paws, and closed their eyes.  
"Allison..." they whispered. Suddenly, there were lights of sapphire blue and white swirling around them. As they opened their eyes, there was also a huge crash. Everyone turned around as the lights glistened. There in the hallway of the living room was what looked like a phantom. The creature was wearing a long black shirt and a white mask. Arden gazed at it. She looked closer, and saw a peg leg, a crippled wing, and two huge bat-like ears. Arden glared at the creature. The breeze from lights blew onto Arden as she rose up, and was about to take action.

"So, Basil was right. You _are _on the loose...Fidget..." she hissed. Everyone gasped. Olivia gasped, Hunter had a look of horror on his face, Erin rose up to her feet also, and Nathan had a worried look on his face.  
"Fidget? You mean the one who works for...you know?" asked Erin.  
"Yes, Erin...the bat himself..." replied Arden coldly. Fidget took of his mask, and showed his face. Erin took a couple steps back. Fidget took out a thick piece of a branch with fire on it. He charged towards Arden. Arden quickly hopped back.  
"Back off, bat!!" she cried. Fidget gave no reply. Fidget tried to hit Arden with the lighted branch. He was a bit successful. Fire hit Arden's arm very briefly. Arden yelped in pain. _"As if my life couldn't get any more dangerous!" _she screamed in her mind.

Arden looked at him, and Fidget was right on top of her. The fire was inches away from her.

"Why are you here, bat?" she asked harshly.  
"Orders from the professor," replied Fidget in his rough voice. Arden punched him in the nose which made him fall. Blood fell from his nose. Arden walked up to him. She grabbed Fidget.  
"Tell your boss that I'm not dead yet...not today..." she growled. She then flung him out of an open window.

Everyone watched as Fidget flew across the sky. They all smiled. That was a small but dangerous battle. Then everyone stared at Arden and her slightly burned arm. Everyone was speechless.  
"Well...aren't we gonna bring back Allison or not?" asked Arden. Everyone came around her.

With lights still blowing around and breezes still blowing their faces, they joined paws, closed their eyes and whispered Kanaka's name again. When their eyes opened, they saw a purple vortex come across them. They heard a voice...

"HELP!!"

Arden's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She saw a body forming; a mouse body. The body was a female mouse who wore a black skirt with a blue long sleeved shirt. She had tan fur and brown eyes. She wore a little green clip in her hair.

Arden knew this mouse. It was Kanaka!

"Allison" Arden yelled. Allison's eyes looked at her. Kanaka started dancing toward Arden.

"I'M COMING, ARDEN!!" she called. She reached out her paw. Arden held out hers. The paws touched. Kanaka fell out of the purple vortex.  
"Come home, Allison!" whispered Arden.

The vortex faded and the blue and white lights evaporated. The breeze lost its force, and turned off. Everything went quiet. Hunter, Olivia, Alonzo, Erin, and Nathan looked and saw Kanaka, alive and well.

"ALLISON'S BACK!!!" yelled everyone.

Kanaka was reunited. She was alive again. She learned her brothers and sister's knew names. She suddenly changed hers.

"Arden, I'm glad to be back," explained Allison.  
"Of course, Allison…a.k.a Kanaka?" asked Arden.  
"...Allison," replied Allison.

"Okay," returned Arden.

Everyone came around and hugged Allyson (Kanaka). She was back...and on Halloween too!


	26. Football

Football

Arden and Allyson (Kanaka) were heading towards London Park in Capri camouflage pants, black elbow length shirts, and had two little black lines drawn on their cheeks. They were going to play football. Olivia, Beatriz, and Hunter were on their team. The other team was made up of Alonzo, Erin, Daren, Angel, and Cameron. Arden and Allyson met up with their friends and siblings.

"Alright, everybody! Let's do this! Remember, a touchdown is worth six points, and…" explained Hunter. Arden interrupted him.

"And the best way to win is to go into a huddle and think up a strategy. That's how my team's gonna win!" she cried. Cameron stood up.

"How do you know, Arden?" asked Cameron. Allyson walked to him.

"Last night, we thought up strategies!" she cried.  
"Yeah! We're gonna win!" replied Arden.  
"Yeah right!" exclaimed Daren.  
"Don't but in, pink pajamas!" cried Arden. Everyone gasped.  
"Guy wearing pink? That's crazy!" replied Olivia. Daren went bright red.

"Well…my team _is _gonna win, Arden!" he protested.

"You think that? Well, you're gonna eat my dust!" replied Arden.

"Alright, then let's get this started!" cried Erin. Arden's team went to one side of the field, and Daren's team went on the other side. Daren was defending and Arden was passing. Hunter volunteered to be quarterback, and Olivia for the hiker. The two teams came face to face.

"DOWN, SET, HUT!!" cried Hunter. Olivia hiked the ball to him. Daren and his team defended, Arden broke through the barrier and glared at all the kids not on her team. She passed threw them and she caught the ball. She ran to the other team's goal and made a touchdown. She stood there with a triumphant grin on her face as she watched her teammates cheer. She saw as Alonzo stood behind Angel discouraged. Arden's eyes narrowed.

Arden rushed back to her teammates and made another huddle. Beatriz was now quarterback and Allyson the hiker. This time, Beatriz made the touchdown. Arden's team was victorious that day.

The game went on, and Daren's team _did _score some touchdowns, but Arden was still winning. After a couple hours of playing, it was finally time for Arden's team to make the final touchdown. The score was 37-37, and Arden was determined to win it.

"DOWN, SET, HUT!!" cried Arden. When the ball was about to be hiked, the clouds suddenly formed into gray pillows. The darkness made everyone worried. Beatriz felt a drop of water on her.

"Hey, is about to rain?" she asked.

"Did you feel water?" asked Alonzo.

"Yes."

"Then let's get to dry spot where there's no water!" replied Alonzo. Everyone started to rush towards the biggest tree they could find. Everyone crouched down together. Arden stared at the clouds as they let out their tears of water. She loved the clouds when they turned grey and cried their rain drops. She would dream about these times all the time.

Just then, she felt something thorny and sharp. It scratched the skin within her fur until the sharpest of them all. Arden yelped in pain. Hunter heard it.

"What's wrong, Arden?" he asked.

"Something really sharp went into my skin," replied Arden. Everyone stared at her.

"The feeling of losing?" asked Daren. Arden glared.

"NO!!" she yelled.

"Let me see," replied Angel. Angel looked at the blood running down Arden's back. Angel gasped.

"A poison spike!" she cried.

"A what?" asked Hunter.

"These get into your body, spread through your body and causes dizziness, makes you feel nauseous, cause pain and makes you bleed," replied Angel. Blood came trickling down more. Arden felt a bit of pain. She looked as the football field which had now turned into muddy puddles. She heard her blood drip to the ground.

Lightening flashed and thunder boomed. Everyone, except Arden screamed at the sound of thunder and the sight of lightening. Arden rose from the bloodied grass, and walked onto the field. She was going to do something no one else thought to do. She grabbed the football while everyone else sat there in awe. Arden ran to her goal and scored the final touchdown, for she was determined to show Daren that she was determined for anything. Arden's team cheered as they watched their friend dance in the rain. She watched them and they watched her. Arden did a cartwheel which convinced them to join her. The sting from the poison spike did not bother her.

When the rain ended, the clouds were still grayish-white, but no one cared. By the time the rain ended, everyone, including Daren's team, was dancing with Arden. The sting started activating which made Arden walk with trembling legs. Hunter and Allyson helped her walk. The day was coming to an end, so everyone had to go home.

**8:30 P.M **

At night, Arden went up to the roof of her house, and just stood there with the wind blowing in her face. The year was ending soon, so Arden knew everything was going to change, not just in weather, but in life. She had a feeling that her life was going to take a major point. What she did not know was when.


	27. A Day Alone

A Day Alone

Arden sat quietly in the Flaversham house on a brisk fall day. The temperature was low, it was raining, and ice had appeared on the ground. She wanted to go outside, but she knew she could not, for she had a painful ache inside from the poison spike that infected her three days before. Hiram Flaversham, her guardian, realized this and saw that Arden should stay and wait until the pain died down. Arden's infection came to mind.

**FLASHBACK: **

Just then, she felt something thorny and sharp. It scratched the skin within her fur until the sharpest of them all. Arden yelped in pain. Hunter heard it.

"What's wrong, Arden?" he asked.

"Something really sharp went into my skin," replied Arden. Everyone stared at her.

"The feeling of losing?" asked Daren. Arden glared.

"NO!!" she yelled.

"Let me see," replied Angel. Angel looked at the blood running down Arden's back. Angel gasped.

"A poison spike!" she cried.

"A what?" asked Hunter.

"These get into your body, spread through your body and causes dizziness, makes you feel nauseous, cause pain and makes you bleed," replied Angel. Blood came trickling down more. Arden felt a bit of pain. She looked as the football field which had now turned into muddy puddles. She heard her blood drip to the ground.

**END FLASHBACK**

Arden started reaching inside the pocket of her red plaid skirt and found mouse-sized British money. She started counting it.

"One pound…two pounds…three pounds…," she counted. Suddenly, she felt the horrible pain again. It made her hiss with pain. A knock came from the door.

"It's open!!" cried Arden. Suddenly, Nathan and Beatriz came in with a poster with writing in red and blue. The two came in blue pants, straw hats, one cane for each of them, and red and white stripped vests. _"I've got a feeling I'm not gonna like this," _thought Arden. Beatriz and Nathan started taking their canes in their paws and the two mice started dancing. They kicked their feet and danced like drunken men. Arden sat there looking angry and confused. Nathan and Beatriz ended with taking off their hats and shouting "Olay!!" Arden was glaring.

"What's all this, then?" she asked stern.

"Will ya help us with our science project? Mr. Moore packed us up with it! Here's the information on this poster!" cried Beatriz.

"I can't. I have to stay home and wait for the pain from the poison spike to heal," replied Arden. Beatriz and Nathan's smiles faded a bit.

"Well, we can do it right here at your house!" replied Beatriz. Arden went bright red with anger. She suddenly felt an urge to yell.

"I would like to be left alone," she replied.

"Please?" asked Nathan.

"No," replied Arden.

"Please?"

"No!"

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE???"

"GET OUT!!"

Arden kicked them out of the door literally out into the pouring rain. She threw their poster out with them. Beatriz's head peered back in.

"But?" she asked with a stretched out smile. Arden turned at her and glared at her menacingly.

"That glare scares me," said Beatriz.

"Good! I don't feel well, I can't do anything today, so please go," begged Arden. Beatriz sighed and disappeared.

Afterwards, Arden went back to counting her money, as the pain from the poison spike spread through her back.

Arden finished counting, and just lied on the couch. She sighed deeply, and closed her eyes. She tried to look deeply into her past. As she did, she felt her locket...her locket. That necklace around Arden's neck was the reason for everything. It was powerful. Inside it was power, power that, within the wrong hands, could create mass destruction. Her life flashed before her eyes.

Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison Flaversham was born in 1885 in the Forests of Dean to Julian Morgan Pattison and Emily Diane Takamashi Pattison. Her father was Professor Ratigan's best thug, leaving Julian's twin brother, Oliver, as second best. Julian turned good immediately after he met Emily. Fidget found out and told Ratigan everything he found out. Before running away with his lover, he told his best friends, Bill and Bartholomew, about ever coming across his offspring, Arden. He left Bartholomew to be her godfather. After evacuating, vowing not to come back, he built a house for his new family. In 1885, Arden was born, and it was agreed that Julian and Emily will do all they could do protect her. Six years later in 1891, Arden's family was invaded. Ratigan found where they were. Julian sent Emily and Arden, leaving Arden with the powerful locket. Emily and Arden took a narrow road to a place near London, not knowing it, and lived there for another six years. In 1897, at the age of twelve, Arden was sent out to find some food. When she returned, her home was in ruins, Emily could not be found, and Arden had no where to go. She traveled to London, where she was intercepted by Fidget and was trapped. This was when The Flaversham Case had just taken place. Through out the whole movie, she was held hostage, and even had an arrow pierced in her back when she upset Ratigan, because instead of being eaten by Felicia, she could only be beaten, because her locket could only be touched by those related by blood to Julian, unless they were wearing some sort of coverage, like gloves for example. She was able to live, but escaped later by tricking Bill and Oliver. The Flaversham Case had ended by the time she escaped. "After what Happened, Can I Still Win?" the story that starts it all, has just begun. As she walked through out the streets of London, she had thought that the arrow in her back was going to kill her, but she was wrong. After escaping Ratigan one last time, Olivia Flaversham found her knocked out, and she and Hiram Flaversham took her to Basil and Dr. Dawson. Arden woke up, and told them everything they needed to know. Afterwards, she and Olivia talked with one another, which led to boarding on wooden planks trying to escape Fidget, which they did. After getting into a beg fight, Arden runs away, but bumps into Felicia. She is taken back to Ratigan's lair, where she takes on a battle using her powerful locket. Basil and Dawson rescue her. Arden and Olivia peer into the locket, and find a map to Julian and Emily. They go on a journey to find them. On the way there, they pass by predators, "The Haunted Alley", which ends up using the locket for one final battle. Arden finds her parents bloodied, and wounded. Julian rips off the arrow that was stuck on Arden's back, and she uses it to pin Ratigan, sadly not killing him. Toby arrives with the Flavershams and, of course, Basil and Dawson. They all go back to the Flaversham house where Arden has a nightmare about how life will be like if Ratigan steals the locket, and takes over London. In the nightmare, Julian and Emily are dead, Basil is poor and ruined for life, Olivia is a victim to attacks, Hiram and Dawson are burned to death, and no one can feel, see, or hear Arden except Ratigan. Arden wakes up, gives Olivia one final goodbye and leaves. Julian and Emily find that Arden is gone, and leaves to find her. Then, everyone, including Mrs. Judson gives their final opinion on the nightmare Arden tells Olivia who tells everyone else. Meanwhile, Arden is lost in London, believing her death is closer than she thinks.

"Arden's First Love" begins as the sequel. After a couple weeks, Ratigan and Arden get into another fight on the roof of a tall building. Arden falls through the roof, and is rescued by Kanaka, who later becomes Arden's best, and very first, friend, for Arden had always believed that her having friend was impossible All she had even known was death, chaos, and misery. That was all her life was before Kanaka, the Flavershams, Basil, Dawson, and the friends she will meet.

Kanaka brought Arden to her boarding school where she meets her friends, and her new admirer, Hunter. Hunter tries to get her attention until Arden has a conversation with him. As they talk, Arden talks about her life, and how Hunter was at the Diamond Jubilee earlier that year. A connection builds between them. The following night, Arden finds a parcel that had a tag which said "From Hunter, To Arden", but it was all a terrible trick, and she ends up working for Ratigan knowing that if she messes up, her new friends will pay. Like her father before her, she does a wonderful job at it. She becomes evil and starts to cooperate with Fidget, until her friends try to save her, and Hunter comes. When Hunter comes to save her, Arden immediately forgets her evil, they share an embrace, and leaves with him. Unfortunately, Bill and Fidget find out, and Ratigan is told about her action. As Hunter and Arden travel through the night, they get into trouble, and fire the boarding school burned, all the students and teachers dead, except their friends. Kanaka is found on the ground, and informs the two about Ratigan's attack. She dies, and Arden becomes angry.

Arden and Hunter find their friends in the burning school, and as they are about to leave, they run because Ratigan was on their tails. They hid in a closet. Arden's friends escape through an open window, leaving her to face him alone. She summons her father's sword from her locket, and fights with it. Ratigan breaks it, but gets stabbed. He does not die but Arden escapes, leaving her alone _again _and walking through the town. She comes across the Flaversham house, and Hiram and Olivia are happy to see her. They go to Basil's to celebrate. Everyone finds the friends there, and Arden told them what happened. Afterwards, Hiram decides to take Arden in. This makes Arden happy!!

Later that night, Olivia and Arden are dancing and playing when a knock comes at the door. It is Hunter, alive and well! Arden and Hunter share one final embrace! That is when "Under The Flaversham Rooftop" begins! There is a Christmas adventure, a New Years adventure, a Halloween adventure, where Kanaka comes back to life (remember that her English name is Allison), and life changes more and more each day!

**END FLASHBACK**

Arden was shaking by the time all of this was over. She smiled, even with the pain running through her veins.

Arden felt the shaking fade away. The rain had stopped, and she fell into deep slumber.


	28. Focused on Him

**Focused on Him**

Arden limped all over the house. The pain from the poison spike had gone, so she was facing a side effect. She limped through her house, with Hiram noticing.

"Arden, are you alright?" he asked. Arden looked at him.

"Not really, Hiram. The poison spike must be having side effects," she replied. Arden turned away from him. Hiram looked worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, now that time has gone by, I should start focusing on…well…you know...I've got to stop trying to not think about my life! I've had enough of trying to ignore it. I can't help if I'm suffering!!" cried Arden. Hiram was wide eyed with curiosity.

"Well, what do you plan on doing?" asked Hiram. Arden thought for a moment. She walked out of the moment and thought long and hard. As she thought, Hunter and Daren rushed in. Daren held twelve buckets, with six of them both in his two paws. Arden noticed.

"What are you two doing here, and what's with the buckets?!" she asked surprised.

"Hiram wanted twelve buckets to use, and, well, here I am!" cried Daren with a silly grin. Arden rolled her eyes.

"He's in the other room," she explained. Daren's grin grew wider. Arden glared.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face," she protested. Daren came closer.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I have two things to say to you! The first thing: GET STUFFED!!" he yelled. Arden went wide-eyed. She had never been so angry before.

"Why, you cheeky little as-" she replied.

"_Arden..._before you start cussing, Daren should get going with these buckets," interrupted Hunter. The two mouse boys were walking towards the other room when Daren turned to Arden.

"And the second thing, if you shake these buckets, you can make music out of them!" he said. As the two left, they shook the buckets and started singing. As Arden watched them sing and shake the buckets, she collapsed onto the couch. She rubbed her head with the sleeve of her blouse, and started twitching. She'd never felt like this before. Ratigan came to mind. Her life had been a nightmare because of him. While the friends she knew had a normal life and had nothing to worry about, she had been running for her life. The door opened, and a voice was heard.

"ARDEN!! ARDEN!! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!!" cried the voice. Arden looked and Basil, Dr. Dawson, and Allyson rushed in. Arden jumped over the couch ad rushed to them.

"What's up!" she cried. Allyson opened the newspaper. It showed a newsflash about a case Basil had just solved. The case was about the disappearance of Scotland Yard's Detective Mousington. It turned out that Detective Mousington had to leave Scotland to go to London for a Scotland Yard business trip. He disappeared, so it was a detective-searching-for-a-detective case. Ratigan was behind the disappearance, which was not a surprise to Arden.

"Arden, I need you t help me!" implored Basil. Arden went wide-eyed.

"What's this got to do with me?" she asked.

"Well, it says here..." said Basil pointing a finger at the bottom of the newspaper. "...that Ratigan was last seen coming here!" Arden jumped.

She had always worried about something like this. She went pale. Dawson noticed.

"Arden, whatever is the matter? You've gone as white as a sheet of paper," he asked. Arden's heart started beating faster than usual. Daren's head appeared.

"Did you see a ghost?" he asked. Arden turned and glared at him. She threw the newspaper on the ground and chased him around.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" she yelled coming after him. Daren ran away from her. Arden chased him and chased him. When Daren came to a wall, he bounced off it, and started chasing Arden. Arden suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be chasing you!" she cried. Daren squealed and now was being chased by Arden _again_.

_**Bend me, shape me, misdirect me  
It's all the same to me  
Look at all this useless talk, look at all this useless talk, look at all this useless talk  
Upon the cross **_

_**After running for 15 minutes, Daren ran out the door, and Arden fell on the couch, and Basil came to her in his detective attire.**_

"Arden, we really must be going. It's only a matter of time," he said in a warm peaceful voice. Arden looked at him. She looked at him. She stood up, and put on a red jacket and green scarf.

"Let's go," she hissed. Arden and Basil jumped out the door, and Basil whistled. Familiar barking was heard. Toby came around the corner. The basset hound licked Arden, for he trusted her, unlike most. The only one he did not trust was Dr. Dawson, but that was normal for everyone. Basil took out a used handkerchief and showed it to Toby. Toby started to growl deeply. Basil's serious glare turned into a smile.

"Got it, Toby?" he asked. Toby nodded.

"Good boy, Toby!" cried Basil. He took Arden by the arm, and off they went. Arden was confused. Though she knew she'd seen Toby in action before, but she was still confused by Basil's actions. She tapped on his shoulder. Basil looked at her.

"Yes?" he asked. Arden thought for a moment.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Basil smiled.

"Why, I've been doing that for years. He has the best sense of smell than any hound I've trained, as I said once before to Dawson when he first met him," he explained. Arden nodded her head, but was still confused.

"Okay...but where are we going?" she asked.

"Toby is leading us to Ratigan where we'll stop him in his tracks!" explained Basil triumphantly.

"Great!...how?" asked Arden. Basil stopped. He thought long and hard. In fact, he thought for so long that Arden looked at the Big Ben clock tower to check how much time had gone by, for she had no watch of her own.

"Some time this century would be nice," she muttered. Basil then snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" he cried triumphantly.

"Finally..." whispered Arden.

"When Toby comes to the right place, and see Ratigan, we jump out and do what we must, which I will bring up later!" replied Basil.

"Won't we both..." muttered Arden.

"But for now, let's just wait until Toby comes to a complete stop," replied Basil.

After awhile, Toby finally stopped. Basil's smile turned into a serious glare. He and Arden slid down Toby's back. Arden swept the dog fur off her jacket and followed Basil. They saw a dark creature running towards a lamppost. Basil stopped in his tracks.

"Hold it right there, you villainous fiend!" he cried. The fiendish villain stopped and only smiled.

"Well, well, well, it's been awhile since I've seen you, Basil of Baker Street," he hissed. Basil glared at his opponent.

"I know where you're going, and you won't get there as long as I'm on duty, you irksome sinner!" cried Basil. Ratigan came closer.

"Don't you threaten me like that! It's rather childish and stupid," he replied.

Basil went bright red with rage.  
"You don't get it, do you? Unless you haven't noticed, I've brought someone you know to come and help, probably the youngest enemy you've ever faced, and do you know who it is?" he asked bravely. Ratigan grinned evilly.  
"I know exactly who you're talking about, you foolish detective," he replied as heard fast footsteps behind him. He turned and pulled out a rat-sized gun. He pulled the trigger, but the bullet did not hit his opponent, but on ran right on top of Arden. Arden rushed up without noticing and jumped onto her enemy. She kicked in the back of his neck which made him fall. When Ratigan looked up, he saw Arden rip her powerful locket from the gold string that held it. The locket was gold and the shape of a star, like it has always been. Arden held it out.  
"Say your prayers," she yelled.

She opened the locket, and out came blinding light, fire, and lightening. Ratigan dodged the elements. He rushed up and Arden jumped up high enough to not get hit. Arden looked at him as she ran backwards with her mouth dropped. She saw the professor's cold, yellow eyes and tried to stop.

Arden finally stopped. Smoke spread through the streets, and Arden took one last look at Ratigan before someone pushed him to the side. It was Basil. Arden smiled. Ratigan kept moving until he came to an outlet to the sewer. Basil walked up to him and blew. As he blew, Ratigan fell into it. Arden watched the whole thing and sighed. She heard Ratigan crash. That was music to her ears. "Thank goodness!" he thought.

When Basil and Arden showed up at Arden's house, they collapsed on the couch. When was not known was that Daren had been waiting for Arden to get back to pull her tail, literally, and scare her. When he tiptoed to the couch, his paw reached for Arden's tail. Arden's closed eyes opened and glared.  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!" she screamed. Daren pulled it anyway.

When Basil and Arden showed up at Arden's house, they collapsed on the couch. When was not known was that Daren had been waiting for Arden to get back to pull her tail, literally, and scare her. When he tiptoed to the couch, his paw reached for Arden's tail. Arden's closed eyes opened and glared. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!" she screamed. Daren pulled it anyway.

The next time he was seen, he had a black eye on his left eye.


	29. A Christmas Date

A Christmas Date

Arden was walking through the snow and ice. Like everyone else, she was happy Christmas was back. She remembered last year when she wore her pretty necklace to school. _"You'd have to be stupid to not know that it's Christmas," s_he thought. She had almost reached her house when Hunter came by.

"Arden! Arden!" He cried Arden turned and there was someone she appreciated. She smiled.  
"Um...Merry Christmas!" he said as he reached her. Arden's smile grew wider.  
"Thank you," she replied. Before anything, Hunter started to talk.  
"Well, um, I need to ask you something," he said. Arden nodded.  
"Yes, Hunter?" she asked. Hunter's heart started beating.  
"If you're not doing anything, would you go on a date with me?" he asked. Arden gasped.  
"Well, we have known each other, so I guess so," she replied. Hunter smiled.  
"Thank you!" he cried. He turned away and ran to his home, leaving Arden in the snow. She turned and rushed home

**6:00 P.M**

Arden rushed to the front door in a white dress and waited until he heard a knocked. She opened it and found Hunter in a tux with white roses in a bouquet. Arden gasped, but not as much as Hunter did, for he had never seen anyone so beautiful in all his life. Arden smiled. As Hunter looked, he tripped and fell into Arden's arms. Arden blushed.

Hunter got back up to his feet and gave Arden the flowers.  
"Thank you," whispered Arden. A crash came and there stood Hiram and Olivia.  
"What are you two doing?" asked Hunter. Olivia breathed heavily.  
"Just as usual, trying to make a way to make Christmas special happens every year," she replied. Hiram coughed.  
"Have a good time on your date, dear," he coughed. Arden nodded and she and Hunter jumped out the door. Hunter stared at her as they walked. Arden stared back awhile later.  
"So, what now?" she asked. Hunter smiled.  
"How about we walk through the park and then get a bite to eat! I'll pay," he replied.  
"Sounds wonderful," replied Arden. Arden held his hand. Hunter held her hand tighter. He looked at her and noticed changes. Arden had been growing red hair. Her brown eyes glistened when the snow flakes reflected. He noticed that Arden was also thinner than she was. These new changes bewildered him. The last thing he noticed was how much the two had come closer together.

Hunter came to a fancy place where there were other mice there. Hunter and Arden took seats and looked at each other until a white mouse with black hair came by.  
"Must be the waiter," muttered Hunter. Arden heard his comment and giggled.

The waiter gave them menus. As they looked at the choices, Arden kept staring at Hunter. Hunter did the same. Every time their eyes met, they turned away and Arden giggled again. Hunter kept blushing. He could not help it if he kept feeling his heart beating for her. He started to shake. He did not want to do something foolish or stupid. The waiter came back with glasses of water. The two ordered and paid for their food early. Hunter started babbling. He did not know what to say.  
"A-A-Arden, I-I-I..." he tried to say. Arden felt confused.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Hunter started shaking.  
"There's something I've got to say," he said.

"Yes, Hunter?" asked Arden. Hunter did not know what to say, until a few seconds later.  
"I-I-I love...you!" he cried.

Arden stood there gazing at him. She was wide-eyed and speechless. She suddenly took his hand and leaned him forward, closer to her, until his head met with hers. She kissed him and Hunter closed his eyes shut and enjoyed it. Arden closed her eyes as well, and she started embracing the moment.

Arden and Hunter's kiss departed. Arden and Hunter then went back into their original position in their seats. Arden looked at him. When they were about to say something else, Basil and Dr. Dawson suddenly came up to them. They were dressed in red and green.  
"ARDEN!! HUNTER!!" cried Basil. "I'M SURPRISED AT YOU BOTH!!"

Arden and Hunter stared at them. The two partners looked angry.  
"What was that?!" cried Dawson.  
"What'd we do?" asked Arden.  
"You were...you were...YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH EACH OTHER!!" cried Basil. Dawson looked at him shock.  
"When your father hears about this, he'll..." he replied. Arden jumped up and stopped  
"You won't tell him, will you?" asked Hunter. Arden reached in to her pocket and threw out some money and threw it at Basil.  
"Basil, please don't! Here, have a 10 pound note!" she cried. Basil took it and looked at it. Dawson looked puzzled.

"...you're off the hook," replied Basil. Dawson started wondering. He took Dawson by the arm, and the two disappeared.

Arden looked at Hunter. Hunter reached out and held her hand.

"Arden, you know what's gonna happen, do you?" he asked. Arden nodded.  
"I know. Life is going to change. After the holidays, I'm going to focus on my studies, since you and I are in Grade 8, and I'm also going to focus more on what makes Professor Ratigan survive my attacks," she replied. Hunter groaned.  
"You're still not worrying about that rat, are you?" he asked. Arden glared.  
"Of course, I am! He's been trying to take my powerful necklace and take over! I can't let that happen!" she cried. Hunter nodded.  
"Well, I'm worried for you. I don't know what way to go with anything, and to make matters worse, you're in danger everyday!" he mourned. Arden touched his furry face. The two young mice smiled at each other...

Hunter blushed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out mistletoe. He hanged on top of them. Arden looked at blush. They kissed each other.  
"Happy Holidays, Arden, and don't worry! My love is true," he whispered in her ear.


	30. The Crystal of Everlasting Part 1

The Crystal of Everlasting Part 1

Arden was chasing Daren and Nathan all over her house.

"You two get back here, so I can mess you up!!" she cried. The boys she chased just laughed. They had wrecked Arden's 8th grade science project, which took a long time to complete. Arden had been very angry lately. The new year had been around, she had been 14 years old for a day now, and Arden really wanted to start 1899 right. Sadly, Ratigan, Daren, and Nathan did not want that. Because of the day before, Ratigan had tried to launch an attack. When Arden tried to kill him, he survived again.

"I'm gonna turn you into Swiss cheese!" she yelled. Daren and Nathan then stopped in their tracks. They turned and looked at her.

"Arden...are you stupid?" asked Daren. Arden glared.

"Do I look stupid?" she asked with a glare. Nathan smirked.

"Well, now that you mention it..." he replied. Arden went a very ugly shade of red. Her eyes turned red, and she charged toward Nathan. Nathan scurried away. As they chased, Hunter Basil, Dr. Dawson, and Hiram were coming in with groceries.

"What are you three doing?" asked Basil.

"I'm chasing these crazy-in-the-heads for wrecking my science project!!" replied Arden. Dr. Dawson looked confused.

"Crazy-in-the-heads?" he asked Basil. Basil looked at him.

"You know children these days. They say the strangest things these days," he replied. Dawson nodded. Arden still chased Nathan until she tripped on a nail on the ground and collapsed. She held onto a table as she tried to get back up.

Nathan laughed and pointed as Arden came to her feet. Arden was shaking with anger.  
"GET OUT!!" yelled Arden. Nathan disappeared out of the door. He stood out his tongue, and after calling her "crazy", he left.

Arden smoothed her red plaid dress and turned and ran to her room to redo her project. She took out a book and started reading. As she turned the pages, she noticed on one of the pages, there was a page that had a picture of whitish purple crystal hanging on a piece of string. Arden looked at it and read about it. The book said:

_The Crystal of Everlasting is a powerful gem. The gem has the power to make its owner invincible to any attack, including arrow shots, sword stabbing, being burned, ect. Also, this gem slows the aging process. _

Arden started shaking! She hopped up and went wide eyed.  
"HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS!!!" she yelled. She started jumping up and down.  
"OH MY GOD!!!" she yelled. She had just realized that this was the reason her greatest enemy kept surviving the attacks she inflicted on him.  
"This crazy talk! Wow-ee!!!" she kept thinking. She had to do something.  
"The book could be right. What is this is it? Is this the reason? Holy moly!! I've got to find out for sure! But to do so, I'll need some back-up!" she said to herself.

She rushed out to Hunter's house and banged on the front door.  
"HUNTER, YOU GET YOUR SORRY TAIL OUT HERE!!!" she yelled. Hunter was out with her ten seconds later.  
"What'd you need?" he asked. Arden grabbed his shoulders.  
"I need back-up! I've found out why Ratigan keeps on surviving my attacks! He has the Crystal of Everlasting!!" she gasped. Hunter was speechless.  
"Really? What is it exactly?" he asked.  
"According to the book: _The Crystal of Everlasting is a powerful gem. The gem has the power to make its owner invincible to any attack, including arrow shots, sword stabbing, being burned, ect. Also, this gem slows the aging process_."

Hunter was astonished.  
"Really...again? What do you want to do now?" he asked.  
"Well, I was thinking that we sneak into Ratigan's lair and get it from him, so that he doesn't again! I bet that's what helped him survive his fall off Big Ben during the Flaversham Case,"

Hunter went wide eyed.  
"Really...again twice? You know, I wondered about that" he replied.

Arden and Hunter got Olivia to help them as well. They were all set. Now, all they needed to do was set up.

**March 31st, 1899**

Arden and Olivia met up after school, telling Hiram they were going to play outside. Hunter said the same to his mother. Hunter came in spy garb. He wore camouflage shirt and pants and his hat was camouflage as well. Arden and Olivia came out with black leather loves. Black skimpy shirts revealing the stomachs, camouflage pants, black bows in their hair, with rocks and slingshots in their pockets. Hunter was astonished.  
"Wow! You _shall _go to the ball," he said.

Arden laughed at his joke and then, Olivia pulled out a list.  
"Now, we must check off what we have," she announced. Arden and Hunter nodded. Olivia took out a pencil.  
"Okay, now, I have food so we can check that off. Water, Arden?" she continued.  
"Check,"  
"Snacks, Hunter?"  
"Check,"  
"Grappling hook, Arden?"  
"Check,"  
"Clown, Hunter?"  
"CLOWN?!" asked Hunter.  
"Just pulling a funny, Hunter," giggled Olivia. Hunter glared.  
"That's not funny," he replied. Arden rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, enough fooling around," she said. Olivia and Hunter looked at each other. Olivia stood out her tongue. So did Hunter. Arden glared.  
"Oh, stop it! Are we gonna go or not?" she protested. Olivia and Hunter stopped and stared at her.  
"Good!" said Arden. "Now, let's go!"

They got on wooden boards and off they soared through the mud.


	31. The Crystal of Everlasting Part 2

The Crystal of Everlasting Part 2

Arden, Olivia, and Hunter had been wondering for weeks on end around London without any good results. There were bad results: they hadn't found anything eye-catching, just grime. They were now sitting on the curb with their heads down. They were lost and had no where to run.

"How're ever gonna find that crystal? We don't even know what direction to go on," said Olivia.

"Well, where I come from, if I needed to find a direction, I look for Big Ben because I know it's on the west side of London," replied Hunter.

"How'll that help us?" asked Arden.

"Well, if we find Big Ben, which is clearly impossible to miss, we'll find where we are, seeing as since Ratigan's hideout is north, replied Hunter. Arden jumped up and kissed Hunter.

"AUUGGHH!!! Hunter, you're a genius! You're absolutely remarkable!" she cried. She jumped up and pulled on Hunter's arms to help him, same with Olivia.

"Okay, what's the plan?" asked Olivia.

"Didn't you just hear what Hunter said?" asked Arden.

"...no..." replied Olivia.

"Great...just great..." returned Arden.

"But if we find Big Ben, which is clearly impossible to miss, we'll find where we are, seeing as since Ratigan's hideout is north," explained Olivia. Arden and Hunter were confused.

"But, but, but...he...and I...and we...w-w-w...you're such an idiot," said Arden to Olivia.

"What? What?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing, nothing...forget it,"

Arden, Hunter, and Olivia traveled to Big Ben and looked north. When they found north, they went into that direction. As they went by, Arden felt discouraged. What if their mission was not accomplished? Sure, she was not afraid of Ratigan, but since she still had the powerful locket, anything can happen. She knew that only someone related to her father, Julian, who was still alive, not dead like Arden thought, could hold it. Anyone not, had to wear special covering in order to touch it. Arden knew the ratty professor had gloves...that worried her the most. She and her friend thought they weren't lost. Arden thought they were lost actually, not physically, but emotionally.

Arden watched as Olivia and Hunter ran by her and away from her. Hunter looked back and saw Arden falling behind. He went back to help her.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"No,"  
"Why not?"  
"I'm worried about our mission. We've been gone for weeks, and I'm beginning to think that this could be the end. It may stop right here,"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't think we should carry on,"  
"What?! Why?"  
"Because ever since I learned my mother and father are still alive, I've been really upset. Haven't you noticed?"  
"Yes, I have. Don't worry, Arden. Everything will turn out fine,"  
"I don't know,"  
"Trust me,"  
"I trust you..."

After their talk, Arden ran a little faster, still having a mind filled with thought and worries.

As Arden, Olivia, and Hunter ran, they felt drops of rain and started to run towards cover, well, except Arden. She was enjoying herself in the rain. She stopped running and started dancing in the rain. She felt and did this every time the rain fell down. Her mouse type fur grew wet and her clothes felt wet. She loved every moment of it. She loved the wind and just standing and dancing in the water. She then stood there with her arms open, eyes shut, and her head lifted to the sky.

Arden suddenly felt the Earth rumble as thunder and lightening clapped and made the Earth surrounding Arden shake. She back first flat on the ground, and Hunter and Olivia went crazy. They went out into the rain and carried Arden. They decided at that moment to go home. With Arden doing something like this, there was no way they could continue without Arden's spirit or her body getting hurt in anyway.

When they came to Olivia and Arden's house, Hiram yelled at them, thinking they had run away, never wanting them to wander off for so long again, and setting Arden down. She was still passed out and was motionless for the rest of the night.

The Crystal of Everlasting will have to wait. Ratigan will have to wait...

_**THE END**_


End file.
